Eragon du Islingr: Eragon the Lightbringer
by Warden Valdr
Summary: (On Hiatus) Post-Inheritance. He was never to return was the prophecy but what drives Eragon to defy fate? An evil thought vanquished returns, half-century later, in a flourishing Alagaesia. What of Arya, can she find love with Eragon now?
1. Chapter 1:  The Man in the East

**Eragon Du Islingr – Eragon the light-bringer**

**A/N: Hello fellow inheritance fans. I would just like to say that the ending of inheritance was just plain wrong. Doesn't CP know that the hero always gets the girl. It's like he wants us to wait another 2 years for the next book. So here is my intepretation of what could be in store for Arya and Eragon next. This is my first EVER fanfic so be gentle. Characters may seem a little OOC so if you can refer to a good beta that would be great!**

**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass - may your swords stay sharp (in this case your pens/typing fingers) **

**Disclaimer: Any references belong to CP even though he left so many readers hanging *cries in a corner***

**Note: Spoilers from the ending of inheritance and must have a grasp of the cycle so far. **

**Chapter 1: Journey to the New World**

A man sat hunched over a gleaming marble table that supported the many scrolls and parchments that seemed to lay forever fixed. A stream of light fell from the glowing witchlight above as it descended onto the table, illuminating the script that he was perusing. The room was spartan in design as the man looked up to survey his office. It was a quaint, white marble domain with the elven lights burning like little suns, casting a spectral shadow over the room. Stars twinkled like little jewels outside the window as the man fixed his gaze back on what had become the bane of his existence. He pushed a lock of brown hair from his face, tucking it neatly behind his pointed ear. It had grown longer over the years but he kept it to no longer then his shoulder.

_How long has it been?_ He mused as he stretched out his conscience to the edge of his limit. A great many minds touched his but they didn't shy away. His conscience seemed to quiet them and grant a brief interlude of peace. As he began to withdraw, he felt the touch of his ever constant and loving companion. His partner of: heart, mind, body and soul. He let a smile grace his face as he stood from the curved mahogany seat. Muscles stretched and bones popped back into place. A sigh escaped his lips as he left the many pieces of written responsibilities behind.

_Fifty years. Fifty long years since I have been back. Since I have breathed the air and revelled in the forests. Fifty long years since I have seen her. _Turning away from the thoughts that would only bring him pain he gazed into the glittering night sky. Dark objects flew through the night blocking the stars as they soured with nothing to challenge them. A roar cut through the quiet night as many others soon followed. The sound vibrated the ground the man stood as the noise echoed across the valley he had made his home. Even in the night, his eye sight was still a lot sharper than a human. He could vaguely make out the shape of the ring of mountains which served as a barrier. More buildings lay spread in the valley. Each so wide and tall that he felt like an ant compared to its size.

The man shook his head as the smile never faltered. He listened to the roars of triumph as the majestic creatures performed feats that would be impossible to other flying creatures. Again he surveyed his home which he had built from the memories of the elders and older generation. The golden and white stones, that were always in close reach, helped him shape the land to what had once been. _It is now truly finished. I have built this with my blood sweat and tears. From the memories, I have rebuilt what was once destroyed._ Casting a questioning glance around, a sense of unease welled up inside him.

His brows frowned as he bit the inner side of his lip. _What is this feeling? I feel that this everlasting peace we envisaged is coming to a close._ He turned as a glittering blue star streaked out of the sky. He thought it was a meteor as the blue trail glittered like a nimbus. As it came closer, the man saw the powerful wings that carried the creature. The two strong hind limbs followed by a long spiked tail which acted like a rudder. The front consisted of the two forelimbs each clawed and ready to tear and eviscerate. A long neck appeared from the body, cast in sapphire scales that caught the light. In front was the snout like face with two blue eyes that captivated his attention. The dragon, for that is what is was, descended gradually from the turbulent speeds and landed with a gigantic, earth quaking thud.

"_**Hello little one. How has your day been? Has there been more of the two legged creatures bothering you again?"**_The query brought a spring of mirth to the man as he leant out a hand and patted the snout of the dragon. The dragon hummed in contempt pleasure as she enjoyed the bond they shared. "No Saphira," the man said, "all is well here in New Vroengard." Saphira again hummed as she raised her head and blinked her large blue eye at the man. _**"Eragon, come fly with me tonight. Let loose your stresses and enjoy the night as we forge a path through the shining stars." **_ Eragon could not complain as he enjoyed the times they winged through the skies. "Yes Saphira, lets fly." Eragon retreated backwards before taking a running leap. He leapt onto Saphira's shoulder before jumping once again to the saddle above.

The fifty years since they had last set foot in Alagaesia had seen to the growth of Saphira. She was nearly double the height she was when they departed. However, even though her shape had increased, her amazing flying potential had never diminished. Letting loose a roar that echoed in the valley, Saphira hunched her hind legs. With the grace of a feline she leapt from the platform they were on and carried Eragon into the night. The tower they had just leapt from was taller than Vrael's house in Ellesmera.

Wind whistled and howled as it pounded against Eragon's now broader chest. He relaxed his tense limbs as the breeze felt like a cool bath against his exhausted body. A wiry grin crossed his face. _This is the life. No worries and responsibilities. Here I am free and the world can be put in perspective. _Eragon still remembered the flight to the ruins of Doru Araeba where he learnt the world was curved. It still amazed him the many mysteries this world contained. The many adventures and trials he had faced played across his mind as he reminisced about what was. **"Little one, remember we are not alone. You have rebuilt the order after that journey to the east. You have accomplished so much so dwell on the present not the past." **Saphira said as she interrupted his dark musings. Sometimes when he delved too deeply, he remembered and his heart would clench.

When he remembered, sorrow would clench his heart. However Saphira gave him drive and purpose as he helped her as well. Still, the memories haunted him; jeered at him as it tried to convince him to defy fate and the premonition. "Go back, return to her, claim her and take what is yours." The honeyed words filled with poison would always try to claim his mind. The slick words sent a shiver down his spine as it sounded like the voice of the king he had killed so long ago. The dark words promised him his darkest desires and ignored the consequences. The words of: the oath-breaker, traitor and tyrant, Galbatorix. He would always awake in cold sweat as his heart beat rapidly against his chest as if ready to explode.

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Eragon tried to not dwell but his memory of Arya still left a scar on his heart which time would not heal. He remembered the faith that he made the time before his departure to the east. His true and honest representation of Arya. The faith that captured her character; her being as he perceived her. The faith that depicted both her dark and light. He remembered her intent gaze as she stared with deep green eyes at his work. The wind blowing gently against the dark raven hair. The wind also took to him the scent of crush pine-needles. He remembered how he had learnt her true name and in turn she learnt his. His true name captured the depth of his love for her. She did not shy away from it that time.

He remembered asking "Arya, what is to become of us?" The response from her was again to question the depth of his love and devotion. "Again, you are still young, and humans often change their minds. In ten years, or even five, you may no longer feel as you now do." In response he had tried to convey his depth of devotion and the undying love which would outlast empires. The response he composed was simple yet carried so much promise. "My feelings won't change," he had said with utter certainty. When she had said "perhaps in time," he had felt a hope rise but that was soon dashed away as he remembered his purpose and goal.

He remembered asking if she would join him on his quest but he had already known the answer. For as long as Eragon had known her, Arya at her core was an individual driven by duty. That was her being. She now had a duty to her people as queen, to Alagaesia as a dragon rider and to Firnen as his rider. She had a duty that would come ahead of his selfish desires. He remembered the film of tears that had gathered in her eyes as she clutched the faith so hard that he thought it would shatter. He lastly remembered her departure after speaking their true names. "Farewell, Eragon Shadeslayer." was her goodbye as she was swept away by Firnen. Eragon let loose a heart wrenching wail atop Saphira as he released his turbulent memories into the cold night.

Saphira soothed his heart and mind as she projected her love for him. In turn he just lay atop her body as he felt the vibrations as she hummed. _**"All is well, little one. We are not alone and perhaps one day we will see her again." **_

"Perhaps," repeated Eragon tentatively as he thought about the strange sense of foreboding which he had felt. 'I feel as if a storm is on the horizon, ready to once again envelop Alagaesia and cast it into darkness. However this time we can't come ourselves and protect Alagaesia." Saphira only nodded her head as she let out another roar as a stream of blue flames erupted from her maw. The blue flame dazzled and blinded Eragon for a second before he regained his composure. _I thought we would now have everlasting peace but nothing is ever simple. I just hope that everyone precious to me will be safe. If not, I will have to send some of the riders to assess the situation. _With that planned, he returned his thoughts to the relaxing comfort of flying with his partner for life.

Eragon awoke with a start as cold sweat drenched his masculine frame. A slow gasp of air escaped is trembling lips as his hand clutched the small metal hammer that he was given long ago. _**"Little one, are you alright. Your conscience was muddled and I only caught glimpses of vague images while I was dreaming." **_

Eragon let out another sigh. "I dreamt again of two figures that sailed across a lake. The sky was streaked red like it was burning. The ground bled like the burning plains as I saw two winged creatures soar overhead. The water bubbled as if boiling from the heat. I… saw…I don't know what I saw. It was a shadowy figure with broad shoulders, but he flickered like he was made of smoke. Then I heard the laugh of Galbatorix." He shivered as the shades of his past began to creep around the edges of his mind. "Saphira, he's dead isn't he? We killed him right?" Eragon's tone seemed unsure as he looked to where Saphira lay. A big blue eye stared back at him as it blinked once. _**"He is dead." **_That was enough for Eragon but he couldn't go back to his waking dreams.

Stretching his muscles, Eragon began the advanced steps of the rimgar. The past fifty years, Eragon had practiced until he had finally mastered the rigorous steps of the form until his body was flexible enough to perform great feats of acrobatics. As he practiced Eragon thought over what had occurred to him the past fifty years.

_Flashback_

It started as they sailed across the water. Eragon rode Saphira as they flew across the crystal clear water. The duo dipped under the water and surfaced a little later. The elves that accompanied him gazed with reverence as the water droplets shimmered against Saphira's scales. Cuaroc stood his ever stoic stance, statue like, on the prow of the ship. Some of the dragons gathered their conscience together and began to try and help the mad eldunari. Glaedr did not speak much on the journey as he spent most of his time communicating with the eldunari. Umaroth also contributed little as he too helped Glaedr speak with the damaged eldunari. With nothing else to do Saphira hunted and found many wondrous types of fish in the sea.

The other elves had many provisions they had gathered at the port of Silthrim. During this time, Eragon's heart would ache with longing but he kept his goal in mind. The voyage across the sea took a week as the cool ocean breeze sprayed drops across the ship. Eragon cast a spell which protected against the drops as he didn't want any damage to the ship or eldunari. The elves sang many songs on the voyage as Eragon listened. He soon joined in and practiced they art of song with the elves. He would also spar with Blodhgarm and the other elves. They bonded beyond what they had been in the war. Eragon soon became friends with the elves that accompanied him. The war had left him little time to get to know them. Now, he welcomed the different personalities and the vast amount of experience and history they possessed.

One of the most trying experiences was the battle against the Nidhwal. It seemed to be the same one they had met on the way to Doru Araeba. When Saphira swam close to the water one bright day, Eragon had sensed a presence below. Also his gedwey ignasia signalled a coming danger. He quickly signalled to Saphira and she managed to ride an up draft away from the water. The steep incline upwards made the wind push back forcefully onto Eragon. He clutched the closest spike as the force nearly tore him from the saddle. Eragon saw the gaping maw of the Nidhwal with its rows of sharp teeth. It missed the tail of Saphira by mere centimetres as she crested clear of danger. Turning, Saphira released a torrent of blue fire onto the Nidhwal. It let out a piercing roar like screech as the flames burned the sensitive skin. Steam rose from the intense heat as the water evaporated.

Brisingr lay on the ship as over the past few days Eragon had grown complacent. Eragon manipulated words in the ancient language as Brisingr flew towards him. Eragon caught the blade by the handle. Saphira flew rings around the Nidhwal as it snapped at the air. The jaws making a clink noise as it closed on nothing. "Brisingr!" Eragon exclaimed as his sword became alight. The blue flames licked wickedly around the blade as he stabbed it into the eye of the Nidhwal. It let out another screech as it swung its head violently from side to side as if trying to throw free an invisible object. It then smelled Saphira and turned one black obsidian eye with no whites towards Saphira's position. It lurched forward and lunged once again at Saphira. She performed a spinning backward corkscrew which took her away from the Nidhwal.

With a furious screech, the Nidhwal landed with a crash into the ocean. Water sprayed like an explosion had gone off as the ship that carried the eldunari lurched. The elves aboard cast spells to try and stable the craft. "No!" was Eragon and Saphira's combined roar as they streaked towards the Nidhwal. Fire once again scorched the creature as it tried to get free from the inferno. Saphira got too close and the sleek body grazed her wing; throwing her off balance. Saphira tumbled towards the sea. The force was too much and flung Eragon free from the saddle. He righted himself with the use of the ancient language. Hovering; Eragon launched himself through the air at the Nidhwal. He lunged forward and struck the beast through. Brisingr pierced to the guard. As Brisingr was still alight it burnt the inside of the Nidhwal. The Nidhwal screeched and thrashed wildly.

Eragon held on with all his might as the beast tried to free the literal thorn in his side. Gritting his teeth, Eragon beared a scowl, as he held on harder. He felt a muscle strain and rip from the bone. Letting the ancient language guide him he glued himself to the body of the Nidhwal. With a yell he ripped the flaming sword from the side of the Nidhwal. Reducing the air resistance around him Eragon pelted up the long neck of the Nidhwal. With greater urgency he pelted upwards, heedless to the movement of the Nidhwal. It craned its head and gazed down with its non-ruined eye at Eragon. _**"Eragon!" **_He heard Saphira mentally shout as he leapt towards the giant head in front of him. Time seemed to slow as Eragon plunged the blade deep into the forehead of the Nidhwal. A loud screech echoed but died down as it hit the crescendo. The Nidhwal then began to fall back into the ocean.

A tug later, Brisingr withdrew from the head of the Nidhwal. "Saphira! Catch me!" Eragon mentally shouted as he leapt from the head of the Nidhwal. The creature fell in the background as Eragon made to maneuverer himself over the saddle of Saphira. He landed with graceful ease on the saddle. _**"You reckless idiot," **_Saphira snarled which turned into a toothy grin, _**"that what makes you my courageous, fearless rider." **_ Eragon let a grin come upon his face which then morphed to panic. "Saphira, go faster!" He exclaimed as the aftermath from the death of the Nidhwal sent a tsunami toward the dragon and her rider. "Kingkiller!" cried the elves on the ship as they saw the tsunami hit the dragon and rider.

Out from the wall of water burst forth the figures as majestic as ever. A cry of jubilation elated from the elves as Saphira soared onto the deck. He shook her scales like a dog and the droplets created a rainbow in the air. Eragon fell to one knee as he huffed. The energy it took was immense to shield from the wall of water. It helped that Umaroth and Glaedr channelled some of their pools of energy. Blodhgarm came up to Eragon. A wicked smile graced his blue fur covered face. "What next Kingkiller? You have slain a shade, a king and now a Nidhwal. Not many beings can attest to that, even riders." Eragon let the smile come to his lips again as the some of the eldunari mirrored the sentiment. He now felt ready for the challenges ahead.

_Flashback End_

His reminiscing ceased as Eragon once again beheld the twilight room. He felt magic from the mirror he used to sometimes scry Alagaesia. He once used to scry every day but the pang of sorrow engulfed him so he slowly withdrew. The only communication with the people of Alagaesia came in the form of the stacks of paper on his desk. He set a neutral expression on his face. The years had been kind to him. His face had matured to a degree that now mirrored more of Brom but was lessened by Selena's softer features. His deep hazel eyes gazed at his reflection before accepting the message.

A beautiful elf's face appeared in the mirror. Black raven locks tied into a bun which was held back by the diaphragm that adorned a soft white forehead. Green piercing eyes gazed back at him taking in the face she saw. With a small gasp the female elf recognised Eragon. She was about to speak before Eragon curtly started "Astra du evarinya ono varda" the elf replied and they completed the formal greeting. In front of Eragon was the figure of his love, his source that tormented him many a night, long ago. "It has been many years Arya Drottning. How fairs Alagaesia?" A frown marred Arya's beautiful face.

He sensed anger buried deep inside Arya. He watched silently as she fought to control it. "Fifty years Eragon? Fifty years and these are the first words you speak with me. I thought that we meant more to each other." Eragon released a gentle sigh and stared at Arya's accusatory gaze. He met it unflinchingly as fifty years had dulled his yearning for her. However, still the sight tore at his heart strings but what could've been was no more. They chose differing paths – her with her duty and his with the goal of preserving the peace of Alagaesia.

"I'm sorry," replied Eragon after a moment of silence. He plastered a happy expression even though inside he felt cold and alone. "How are you Arya, I have missed your pleasant companionship." She cocked her head as if not entirely recognising him. Eragon no longer shelved his feelings for what was the point. He and she could never be together. The time for caution had long since passed. His heart began to beat rapidly again as he watched the many emotions play across her goddess like face. Most of them were: confusion, hurt, gladness and he thought he detected a sense of pleasure at his compliment. Eragon quickly discarded that thought as wishful fancy. He continued as she had not deigned to reply to his comment.

"The years have been kind to you Arya. You look as radiant as you always have." Now he did see a very faint shade of blush come upon her porcelain visage. This quickly disappeared as she remembered her anger at his withdrawal from her life. "Eragon, you have changed greatly. Your silver tongue has sharpened." Eragon simply nodded at the statement. His face returned to a neutral one. "For what have you called for Arya? You could have sent a message with one of the riders you send." They had been conversing in the ancient language. Again a frown creased her royal face. "Why now do we speak face to face?" she shot back.

A grim smile came to his face. "I've been very busy and so have you. We did not have time for idle chatter but now I have completed my task." She simply nodded.

"Arya, again I ask. What do you require?" Eragon watched again. The eldunari had taught him to be observant. He could see that she struggled with the response as if weighing the many options and consequences. In the end she came to a formal answer. "Eragon I feel there is trouble brewing. The half century you have gone has been peaceful. Now we elves sense something dark and malevolent ready to spring from the soil of Alagaesia. I have called to hear your opinion and ask your advice as lead rider of our order."

Eragon simply thought. "I too sense something foreboding on the horizon. Of what, I am still uncertain. Stay vigilant as you always have. Oh and send my blessings to everyone in Alagaesia. Also send Saphira's best wishes and knowledge to Firnen as she has laid a clutch of eggs from his mating."

A smile came upon Arya's face before the scowl soon came back. "Eragon, half a century has passed. With your plans you set in motion Alagaesia has flourished. Why not come back for one day or more. Come back and greet your people. They still sing your name in many a hall and us elves would love for you to return to Ellesmera."

Eragon smiled but it was one filled with regret. "I wish I could return. Return to my home, return to my people but fate has ordained I not return so who am I to challenge that." A thought of the Menora Tree returned and its message to go.

"Eragon I need you by my side at this time." The forward statement confused him. This time it was him who cocked his head. "What for Arya, we chose separate paths a long time ago." A sheen of liquid glazed over her emerald eyes causing it to shimmer. The liquid formed into a tear which soon paved a glistening trail down her white cheek. Eragon look startled for he had never seen her weep so openly except for the one time.

"Eragon, I am to be wed and sire an heir. I…need you to be with me and resolve what still lingers between us."

He said Arya's true name in the ancient language as a fresh set of tears rained down her face. Eragon could say no more as the beginning of the sun crested over New Vroengard.


	2. Chapter 2: What it means to be Queen

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that reviewed! This story has been on my mind ever since the end of inheritance. Here's a new update since I've had time to write this cos of the two day delay for new users. **

**Now for some review shout outs: **

**Thanks to Legendary Neo-Jin and La5021 for the first reviews and for pointing out some mistakes**

**To IronMikeTyson: Thanks for pointing it out, I completely forgot. I was going for an emotional ending. All I can say is that this is fanfiction and I can tweak the lore a little bit. Also fifty years have passed and the elves no longer are distanced from society so it would be good to have a marriage as a political status. Well regardless thx 4 pointing it out. **

**To K908: I'll try and go through the relationship in a realistic way but won't have it span 2500 pages and 6 years!**

**To no name: I've planned out a portion of the story but it will take time for Arya and Eragon. You have to keep in mind that it has been fifty years since they have seen each other. She is also set to be wed so that adds complications. However I hope you stick with the fanfic for as long as I continue to write it :) **

**To ****EternalSyzygy****:** **Well I did say it might be a little OOC but to my defence Eragon has matured I mean 50 years learning from eldunari can definitely help. For Arya, I feel that Eragon has broken down her barriers and she can be less formal around Eragon. **

**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass - may your swords stay sharp (in this case your pens/typing fingers)**

**Last Note: Arya may seem a little too OOC being emotional but she has bonded with Firnen so she is no longer alone and I always imagined Arya as laughing a lot while prancing through the ever glades of Du Weldenvarden. Well until she had the big fallout with her mother. So sad ****Islanzadí** **died **

***Warden Valdr sheds a tear* **

**On with the story!**

Note on dialogue:

"Hello Saphira" – Either talking in the mind or conversing with a character

_This will not do – _Thoughts of a character

"_**I am the huntress of the sky!" **_– That is dragons speaking in a characters mind.

**Chapter 2: What it means to be Queen**_  
><em>

_Somewhere in the forest of Du Weldenvarden five days before talking with Eragon_

Arya moved with her natural grace as she walked through the forests of Du Weldenvarden. The forest seemed to bend inward as if responding to her presence and shielding her. Patches of sunlight streamed through the canopy. Arya gazed upwards to find a cacoon of tranquillity surround her. This was her home and now how kingdom.

All the races had prospered and on the rise following the half century he had been gone. The thought of Eragon left a bittersweet sorrow in her heart. She knew he was precious to her. To what degree she was unsure but Arya still felt their relationship was unresolved. Shaking her head she sang to the forest. It drifted with her song as the wind brought her voice across the clearing.

After singing to the trees for them to grow, Arya returned to the halls of Ellesmera. She felt the always present companion of her heart and mind.

Firnen let loose a roar as he sensed her return. Firnen had grown proud and strong in the last half a century. He was broader then Saphira was before she and Eragon departed. He was around the same size as Thorn during the battle for Uru-Baen. Green flames released as Firnen snorted.

A smile came to Arya's face as she touched Firnen's snout. She was always protective of him. Arya mounted Firnen as they prepared to go on their routine patrol. Before they took off, Arya saw an elf running towards her.

He greeted Arya with respect before assaulting her with a babble of nonsense. She only laughed, a sound like water flowing down a stream. The elf was a youngling for he was no older than four and eight years old. After the death of her mother and the defeat of Galbatorix the elves were on the decline.

With the need for new blood the elves began to have children once again. The youngling in front of her was named Ethandos. He served as a messenger for Lord Dathedar. Ignoring most of the babble Arya caught the words of marriage and child. "Excuse me Ethandos, did I mishear your statement regarding marriage and children."

Ethandos looked embarrassed and tried to slow down his rapid onslaught of information. "Um your highness, Lord Dathedar and the elves wish you to be wed to one of the elves chosen. They also wish for you to sire and heir so that the bloodline of King Evander can continue."

Arya stood with a neutral visage yet inside her was utter turmoil. _This can't be happening. _However she understood thepolitics surrounding this decision. Elves do not wed for they can live as long as they will it but with the alliance with the other races it would seem fit to show stability within the elves. _Yet there were still so many possible variables. One was Eragon._ Arya just nodded to Ethandos marking an end to the conversation.

"I will speak with the elven council at a later time." Arya announced before Firnen and her took to the skies. The velocity upwards cut off the remark Ethandos was about to utter.

"_**That knife-ear is always amusing." **_Said Firnen as a deep rumble arose from his belly. The chuckle soon subsided as he sensed Arya's distress. She normally was a lot better in controlling her emotions but the peace they had at present had released them.

The elves no longer lived under the dark cloud of Galbatorix's reign so could now feel freedom. Also a young man who she admired had helped break her from the wall of protectiveness she had built around her heart and emotions. Eragon had slowly but surely broken down the walls releasing her emotions to the world.

For that she cherished him as a friend. She still remembered the sharing of their true names. It felt exhilarating to place a bond of trust so deep with another person. Firnen gave a snort to break her from her musings.

"_**Arya, we must focus on the task at hand. We are the hunters and must be vigilant so our prey does not escape us." **_Arya merely nodded but still the half-century worth of peace had drawn everyone into a sense of complacency. "What prey Firnen? For there is nothing that has arisen since Eragon set in motion the plans that had paved a way to this peace."

She once again thought of Eragon. He was dear to her and she did not want to lose him. The parting had been one of the hardest things she had to do. It was saying goodbye to a friend. The one person that understood her better than anyone ever had.

_So why did I never visit him?_ Arya mused. She already knew the answer. She had a duty to accomplish. There was no time to visit Eragon for that would leave her people alone. Also after Eragon departed she was the last dragon rider. Murtagh and Thorn had disappeared and needed to find their place once again.

That left her to bring justice and stability to Alagaesia. She found the task hard at first but a routine soon developed which allowed her to accomplish her duty. Still she sometimes remembered the farewell on the sea with Eragon.

_Flashback_

The sea breeze caressed Arya's face. It blew her raven locks across her back tickling the nape of her neck. She stared at Eragon's expressive eyes. He was so easy to read for his eyes held the window to his heart and soul. She could see the depth of his love and affection.

No longer was there lust for it had turned to love. He had matured and she felt that in time it could develop into a something else. Alas they had chosen different paths. She resisted the urge to touch him and express how hurt she was that they must part ways. As he said her true name she felt a spark travel up her spine.

The world grew sharper she could pick out the every minute detail of Eragon's face. He was about to say more but she couldn't let him. She knew if he said more it would be harder to say farewell. With a goodbye, Arya signalled Firnen to take her away. The wind moved her hair and carried the glittering jewels of tears into the air to mingle with the salty sea breeze.

_Flashback End_

Jolted from her memories Arya surveyed the great expanse of green below. Du Weldenvarden expanded across her view. She could see the beginning of dunes to her west identifying the Hadarac desert. To her north was the where the water met the land and where Eragon's cousin Roran had made his home.

Roran Stronghammer Lord of Palancer Valley was known across the land. A veteran in the war that had engulfed Alagaesia fifty years before, he held the queen's trust. Roran was also the cousin but many people called him the brother of the great Eragon Kingkiller. This alone entitled him to be a part of the many heroic ballads sung. Roran also had his other accomplishments which proved his valor. Now he settled back and rebuilt a castle on the hill he had promised Eragon. The castle was an oddity as Roran took to heart the architecture of the dwarves and the elves.

Arya admired the structure as it possessed the subtle grace of the elven structures but was also as hardy as stone. It was the second grandest castle among Alagaesia. Roran had also constructed a roost fit for a dragon in the hope that one day Eragon would return. Arya thought that has fanciful thinking but in her heart she wished the same. Roran and Katrina had just turned seven and zero. This was an accomplishment in itself. It seemed one of Eragon's wards had helped preserve their life. The people just saw it as a source of their love made tangible.

Most of the original Carvahall community had passed away. They were forever remembered in a great tapestry that resided in one of the halls. Carvahall had flourished under Roran's rule as many people flocked to his leadership. It was a bustling place and was protected by the spine. Trade flowed as the people in Ceunon regularly made trips thanks to the crafts the elves had left behind. Carvahall was also regularly funded by Nasuada as she felt she owed Roran's family much.

People now called him Roran grey beard which always brought a laugh to Roran. Katrina would let a dignified giggle as well. Katrina was still hailed as a beauty throughout the land as she had been rescued by Roran and Eragon themselves from the clutches of a dark creatures that had once terrorized the land.

Still Arya searched for the Razac and Lethbraka as Eragon told her in one of his correspondence that they still lived. However half a century of searching had yielded no results.

Now when people spoke of dragon riders they always referred to Eragon. He was a bringer of a new age; a new empire. His deeds and plans had shaped Alagaesia into what it was to this day. The peace that had endured was all a result of his hard work.

Arya couldn't help but smile as she remembered her first encounter with Eragon and how he had grown before her eyes. Eragon's tale was sung throughout the halls of the dwarves and urguls. Arya now had a dwarf and an urgul rider within her group.

After the pact that had been drawn once again the urguls and dwarves had been bonded with dragons. The urguls took the pact with much acclaim as they forever had immortalised firesword within their culture. Every urgul knew his name and what he had done for them. The dwarves were another matter. It took the combined help of Arya, King Orrin and Nasuada to help Orik. Many dwarves resented this pact with the dragons. Never before had it been done. Through the persuasive work the other grimsborith had been convinced. Eragon had formed them into the pact as a way to keep equality among the races. As he was part of Orik's clan, the dwarves finally agreed. It seemed that fate would have it the first dwarf rider was from the exiled clan. The clan that had lost so much for the riders.

In the fifty years that had passed, the riders were slowly regaining their ranks once again. They now consisted of five dragon riders including her. Arya knew there were more that resided in New Vroengard. It was planned that the new dragon riders would start in Llirea to begin their teachings. This was as Galbatorix had hoarded vast amounts of knowledge in Llirea which were beneficial to the new generation of riders.

These riders would then go to Ellesmera where the tutelage was further continued. Arya commanded all the riders in Alagaesia as was her duty given to her by Eragon. Once they had learned all they could in Ellesmera the riders would stay in Alagaesia for three years and preserve the peace. Some could permanently stay in Alagaesia or could set off to the east. The more studious would often to the east and attempt more study under Eragon's tutelage in New Vroengard.

Many saw this as a wondrous opportunity to meet the lead rider themselves. The dragon riders were no longer warriors, for that was no longer required. They were scholars, explorers, negotiators and peacekeepers.

Now that the riders had once again returned, the magician council regularly conferred with the riders. Nasuada thought that a council made of magicians themselves would best serve to govern the many magicians that roamed the lands of Alagaesia. One of the council seats was reserved for the witch Angela (though she was never present). She had relocated over the years to many different locations as she pursued many different avenues of research. Speaking to Angela recently had hinted to her intention to go where dragons roam.

Arya finally thought upon how Nasuada had ruled. She had passed away nigh one and zero years ago. Her son Tornac now ruled. Tornac was an able ruler who had learnt much from his mother. He was also a skilled magician that had been taught by his father.

Tornac possessed dark hair and dark skin like his mother. The eyes however belonged to his father. The rule of Tornac however was strained. The dwarves were not hostile but bordered on it for dwarves are thought to be made of stone and they possess long memories. Arya knew the reason for the dwarves anger which burned beneath the ground even as many people had forgotten. Five years after Eragon had departed, his half-brother had returned.

_Flashback_

Arya was patrolling when she and Firnen felt the presence of a powerful source. This presence was only from a dragon. Turning the two raced towards the oncoming red dot that had appeared on the horizon. The dot began to enlarge to the shape of a large ruby dragon that glittered in the morning light. The two dragons met in the middle and circled each other creating a circle of red and green in the air. Arya was the first to speak, still wary of the rider. "Who goes there shurtugal?" queried Arya in a voice that commanded an answer.

The rider just unsheathed his blade that glowed red like a dying ember. Arya knew the blade as Eragon had once wielded it and so had his half-brother Murtagh. "Murtagh is that you? What is the meaning of this?" The man astride the large red dragon did not respond merely shifting his broad shoulders. He seemed at ease astride the large wine red beast that was larger than Firnen by a dragon and a half. It's tail had regrown but the tip still lay missing. Arya could see the many scratches that lay like a web of scars across the scales.

Firnen released a growl and sniffed the new dragon. The red dragon did the same in turn. _**"This dragon seems like it has seen many a conflict," **_remarked Firnen. Arya only nodded as this could be no one else but Thorn. If so, why was it that Murtagh had not answered. _Is this even Murtagh? If not then who could be strong enough to kill a man who knew the true name of the ancient language? _

These were the thoughts that raced across Arya's mind. "Be careful Firnen. This is the first dragon you have ever faced in combat." Firnen merely snorted before releasing a plume of emerald fire.

"I see that the green egg has hatched for you Arya. Prepare yourself so I may test how well you fair against a dragon rider." The voice responded which was definitely Murtagh yet it had gained a tone of understanding. _He must have discovered his true name_ thought Arya before removing her blade from the scabbard.

The dragons continued to circle before Thorn made a testing lunge at Firnen. Firnen moved to the left and dodged the attack before streaking towards Thorn's side. Firnen crashed into the Thorn like a battering ram which flung Thorn to the side in mid-air.

Firnen was not large enough to cause significant damage as Thorn easily righted himself. _**"You have surprising speed for a hatchling," **_commented Thorn before charging once again. This time Thorn twirled his weight in mid-air and swung around. This launched his tail at Firnen.

The mass of red scaled crashed into Firnen's wing and broke the bone. Arya and Firnen plummeted towards the ground as the wind rushed upwards. It did little to slow the descent as they began to hurtle and twirl in the air. Arya using the ancient language healed Firnen's wing as she heard the audible snap which signalled the bone resetting.

Firnen managed to right himself though there was much strain placed on his wing. With a roar of challenge Firnen landed on the ground below. "Are you alright Firnen?" asked Arya with worryas she observed his wing. Firnen chest rose quickly as he fought to regain his breath. _**"That was too close. He is definitely more experienced. Who is he Arya." **_Arya collected her thoughts before replying.

"That dragon is Thorn and his rider is Murtagh. Before you hatched for me they were both bonded into servitude by the tyrant called Galbatorix. The same Galbatorix who was responsible for the fall of the riders. Murtagh is the half -brother of Eragon who if you remember is the lead rider and partner to your mate Saphira."

Arya felt a sense of satisfaction and pleasure when she mentioned Saphira but put the thought aside to concentrate on the fight that would commence. She saw Thorn and Murtagh streaking from the sky like a meteor before releasing a jet of flame at Arya and Firnen. The light blinded Arya and Firnen as they averted their eyes to flames. The heat was immense even as the wards protected against the onslaught of flames.

As the flames died down the duo saw Thorn and Murtagh opposite them. She saw Murtagh dismount and land with one knee bent on the ground. Arya followed and landed cat-like before straightening. She unsheathed the new Tamerlain as she prepared to duel Murtagh.

Murtagh twirled Zarroc before pointing the blade at Arya. Behind the riders their dragons growled and stared unblinking at each other. Arya could feel the hot breath of Firnen on the back of neck. She remembered Shruikan and how large he was compared to Thorn so was not intimidated by Thorn's size. Arya went into her usual stance, ready for Murtagh. She knew Murtagh was a good swordsmen, equal to if not better than Eragon.

Murtagh was dressed in plated red greaves, bracers and breastplate. He wore no helmet letting his dark long hair blow in the wind. His face was expressionless as he observed her, waiting for the first move. Arya did not know Murtagh as well as she knew Eragon. She had seen the duel the two half-brothers had fought. She had seen his savage precision and determination.

Arya merely waited trying to recall more of the duel when she remembered the worry she had felt when Eragon was ran through. That stray thought was quickly pushed aside as Murtagh advanced quickly. Their blades met with a spark as the two riders traded blows that could barely be seen.

Arya dodged under the horizontal blow and slid across the ground till she was behind Murtagh. She slashed at his legs trying to disable him. He predicted the attack and quickly spun and parried the blow. Arya held Tamerlain with two hands and struck down with enough force to cleave a man in two.

Murtagh blocked the strike and held fast against the pressure. His knees did not buckle as he slowly pushed Tamerlain off Zarroc. Arya swung a kick at Murtagh who dodged before lunging at Arya. She twirled to the side and deflected the blade. Arya swept a leg at Murtagh trying to trip and unbalance him. Murtagh reacted to the attack and moved his foot away before sending a barrage of cuts at Arya.

She blocked an overcut and countered with a horizontal slash. Murtagh retreated and parried the blow before swinging down to cleave Arya from shoulder to the opposite hip. She let the strike slide down the edge of Tamerlain before dodging the kick that was sent her way.

They disengaged before Arya readied herself for another bout. Murtagh simply nodded before lowering his blade. "Well done Arya, I would have expected nothing less." Arya inclined her head before making sure he would not suddenly use the ancient language. Arya slowly lowered her blade before sheathing Tamerlain.

"Why have you returned now Murtagh?" queried Arya, still wary of Murtagh. He stared into the distance as if contemplating an answer. "I have returned to be with Nasuada." The straight forward reply caught Arya off balance for a moment. She nodded as she now knew what had driven Murtagh that day in Uru-baen. Murtagh was fighting for Nasuada so that he could release her and save her. The puzzle pieces fell into place.

"I assume you know that Eragon has left." Murtagh just inclined his head at the statement Arya had made. "You do realize that many people will still be wary of you. They will be surprised when a red dragon suddenly swoops from the skies and lands in the centre of Llirea."

Murtagh again nodded before staring into the distance where Arya knew Llirea to be. "Is it so hard to believe that I and Nasuada can be together?" Murtagh asked to the air but eventually looked to Arya expecting a response. He continued, "have you ever met someone that meant so much to you that you couldn't express it.

Were there obstacles that lay in the way that prevented you from being close? My journey helped for me and Thorn to find ourselves and now I know that I will let nothing stop me from loving Nasuada. Love gives people strength to take risks and combat the odds." Murtagh's declaration stunned Arya as she did not know the depth of his affection which had become love.

"You do realize that you will not be able to stay with her forever. Your union will be a short one compared to the life that extends for you." Arya was trying to make Murtagh see reason but she found it falling upon deaf ears. "Will you let me try Arya?" Murtagh request gave Arya pause before she regally inclined her head. "Let me first talk with Nasuada and see what can be arranged." Murtagh's stoic face morphed into a smile before nodding at Arya. "My thanks Arya queen of the elves."

_Flashback End_

Once again Arya was jolted from her memories as Firnen gave a snort. This signalled her to where his head pointed. _**"Do you sense it?" **_Arya extended out her presence as she had once done while tracking Eragon in the empire. She looked for signs of anything that was not in balance. "I feel something dark bubbling below the surface but I don't know where it is."

Arya frowned as she tried once again to pinpoint the dark malevolence. _**"We should inform the lead rider. It is our duty and my bones feel as though this peace will soon come to an end." **_Arya agreed but was reluctant to see Eragon again.

Throughout all her musings and patrolling she had forgotten the biggest issue. _I am to be wed! _Firnen sensed Arya's confusing and despair. _**"You are to be mated, are you not happy that you can bring forth a hatchling into the world? You seem to dote upon the new born hatchlings like a mother dragon. You once protected me the same when I was but a hatchling." **_

Arya laughed as she remembered hiding Firnen's existence from the world. She was overly protective but she loved Firnen with all her being and would not relinquish the bond as long as she lived. She wanted to make sure that nothing could ever hurt Firnen.

Arya's thoughts again turned to Eragon. This had been happening frequently today like something was urging her to contact Eragon. It was maddening. She remembered the joy they had shared as they felt the bond Saphira and Firnen had made. Arya let a smile play across her beautiful features as she remembered the redness Eragon had become when Saphira and Firnen first mated.

_Eragon. I wonder if our bond is still there. You have not contacted me in half a century_. Anger flared at that thought. There was something between them she readily admitted that fact but to what it was she needed to know. She needed to find closure before her and thoughts of mating. Arya scowled, _as if I don't have enough responsibilities. Perhaps I can prolong this and work another proposal. _

"_**Arya did you hear me? Are you not happy to birth hatchlings?" **_Arya smiled down at Firnen and let the depth of her love glow through their bond. "Of course I adore children for they are precious," replied Arya in her mind, "yet I have never envisioned myself in that position. I have too many responsibilities."

Firnen accepted the response as he continued to seek out the dark evil they had sensed. Alas night began to fall as the duo winged their way back to Ellesmera. _I need to contact Eragon but what will happen? How will he react? _These questions continued to plague Arya as she entered her waking dreams.

Finally Arya stormed out of the council hall. This was a rare bout of emotion for her. _I have given so much so why must I give more? _Arya's thoughts were like a maelstrom as they whirled in a spiralling vortex. She had hidden her emotions for so long and now they came bubbling to the surface.

She had been arguing with the council for four whole days as they continually rebuked her every argument and seek for postponement. They were adamant that she was to be wed and sire and heir as soon as possible. She needed someone, she needed a friend; she needed Eragon. That thought gave her purpose as she entered her room and stood in front of the mirror.

Her hair was tied in a bun as the diadem adorned her white forehead. She readied herself for the task ahead. It would not be easy but she needed to anchor herself. Firnen was away on the hunt at this moment and she did not wish to disturb him. _How would he look after all these years. Will we even recognise each other and why did he never contact me. _

Arya was still emotional, she wanted to blame Eragon for cracking her shell but she knew it was him that had returned her to what she once was before duty took over her life. Arya was being hypocritical, he had not contacted her and neither had she. She could blame it on responsibility but the real reason was that she did not know if she had ruined their friendship beyond repair for not leaving with him to the east.

Arya murmured the spell and she saw a man. His main features reminded her of Brom but without the hard edge which had developed. His face was angular and his ears were pointed. Brown expressive eyes gazed back as she returned the gaze trying to put a name to this face. Arya gasped as she recognised Eragon.

He had matured beyond what she had expected. He resembled a man with a humble confidence. This man had faced many a trial but had survived and come out on top every time. This man was the head of the dragon rider order. Arya was about to initiate the formal greeting as a sign of respect but she was cut off as Eragon proceeded first.

They finished the elven greeting. "It has been many years Arya Drottning. How fairs Alagaesia?" questioned Eragon. Arya frowned. _This isn't how I imagined her reunion. Has our friendship really been ruined? No, he could've contacted me! _Arya warred with her turbulent emotions before replying

"Fifty years Eragon? Fifty years and these are the first words you speak with me. I thought that we meant more to each other." She laid an accusatory gaze at Eragon. He didn't flinch away which surprised her. He had definitely matured but not enough to contact her over the past fifty years. She had missed him dearly.

She missed out what Eragon said as she fought to keep her emotions in check. "How are you Arya? I have missed your pleasant companionship." Eragon's response again surprised her, this time enough to make her cock her head. S

he replayed the words through her head. This was definitely not the Eragon she remembered. It confused her the vast change in maturity Eragon had developed. She also felt hurt that he had not communicated with her in person these long years. A spring of gladness and pleasure welled up inside her as she studied her friend after so many long years.

Before Arya could break the silence that had come from her musings Eragon once again took the lead. "The years have been kind to you Arya. You look as radiant as you always have." The simple sentence brought warmth to her cheeks.

Only Eragon complimented her in such away, only his words brought about such a reaction. She quickly killed those emotions as she logically concluded that she had not seen Eragon for too long so thus the words from a friend comforted her causing said reaction. "Eragon, you have changed greatly. Your silver tongue has sharpened." Arya responded as she remembered the last talk he had with her mother before the battle of Uru-baen.

They continued the polite conversation yet Arya felt that Eragon was more withdrawn as if he was just playing through the motions. She needed to tell him about what she and Firnen had sensed five days ago. It was important yet she had been distracted the past days.

Arya mentally chided herself as the priorities sometimes became meddled. "Eragon I feel there is trouble brewing. The half century you have gone has been peaceful. Now we elves sense something dark and malevolent ready to spring from the soil of Alagaesia. I have called to hear your opinion and ask your advice as lead rider of our order."

As Arya listened to Eragon talk the more she wanted her friend back in her life. It would be hard she knew but what friendships weren't. They had endured the many trials and tribulations but still formed a bond that was not easily broken as evident from Eragon's polite attitude. _Surely time would not be that greater trial. _

Arya's hope began to rise as she considered her next request. "Eragon, half a century has passed. With your plans you set in motion Alagaesia has flourished. Why not come back for one day or more. Come back and greet your people. They still sing your name in many a hall and us elves would love for you to return to Ellesmera."

The shake of his head quickly dissolved her hopes and left her feeling as if she was a being dashed against the rocks of a coast. _Is this what Eragon felt when I declined his offer_. The emotions of this morning came crashing down. The weight of her responsibilities of being queen and a rider pushed down on her as if tangible. Arya's shoulders sank and energy left her.

She felt increasingly vulnerable. She needed Eragon to comfort her as he did in the empire that one night. "Eragon I need you by my side at this time." She felt a liquid trail down her cheek but did not dare brush it away. There was no use hiding her hurt any more.

As she told Eragon the news of her upcoming nuptial she expected anger or some expressive emotion to remind her he still cared. She heard her true name and felt a spark trail up her spine. Afterwards the dams burst as liquid crystals rained down her cheeks. At that moment she felt very alone.

**A/N: Good or Bad. I feel as though my action scenes are poorly written so any advice would be great. I got this chapter out early so if you find any mistakes pls point them out. Okay I felt Murtagh was too OOC but he just found his purpose in life and I enjoyed how CP played out the Murtagh and Nasuada pairing. I wonder if you guys would like to see more of the poor duo because personally I like them. **

**Next chapter we'll see some of the new riders. I was wandering if any of you avid readers would send in a OC that I could add. I could create my own but it's more fun to involve other people. So send a PM by hmm as soon as possible so I can get out the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: The New Riders

**A/N: Hello readers thankyou for reviewing! Sorry for the late update but life gets in the way. On another note I am quite sad that no one sent a PM for me to include an original character. It's no fun if you don't particpate to I will be looking for some OC to add to the next chapter. If no one sends one _I'll send Saphira to eat you! _(that would be counterproductive hmm) Anyway send in an OC so I can write the next chapter.**

**Review Shout Outs:**

**To anonymous: Thankyou for your opinion. In my defence I felt Eragon was still kinda emotional from the departure with Arya and Saphira I guess was feeling the emotion through the link. Also I know most people would love a gradual love developing but I found 2500 pages and 6 years of CP's life enough to develop a good bond between ExA. Also a realistic relationship would be good but Eragon needs a reason to force him back to Alagaesia. Also I'm not much of a romance writer so pls excuse me if I find that a more interesting relationship would develop with a more passionate, forward Arya. **

**To Beta Wing: I have taken your advice into consideration and applied it to this chapter so thx!**

**To AlbatrossEldunari: Firstly that is an interesting name. Secondly in the defence of Murtagh I felt that he had a duty to prepare the riders now that Eragon has departed. Also I think that Murtagh was testing himself to see if he had what it took to protect Nasuada considering she was captured and tortured by him. Well thats water under the bridge hehe. Anyway Murtagh may seem OOC but I considered a duel between Arya and Murtagh would be interesting. Well thx for your opinion. **

**Now my ranting is over I forgot to include a disclaimer the last chapter so *All characters beside the OC belong to CP***

****Se onr sverdar sitja hvass - may your swords stay sharp (in this case your pens/typing fingers)****

**On with the story before Saphira gets hungry and eats poor Warden Valdr **

***Warden Valdr uses ancient language to hide***

Note on dialogue:

"Hello Saphira" – Either talking in the mind or conversing with a character

_This will not do – _Thoughts of a character

"_I am the huntress of the sky!"_– That is dragons speaking in a characters mind.

**Chapter 3: The New Riders **

Eragon quickly terminated the communication between him and Arya. It took but a second before Eragon lost all feeling to his body and fell to the cold marble ground. The rising sun did little to help his troubled mind.

_Marriage? Elves shouldn't get married. How much has changed since I've been gone? Still Arya….married_ Eragon stood up from where he had fallen. He closed his eyes trying to clear the phantoms from his mind.

_This is all a dream one of my many nightmares_. Eragon nodded to himself feeling relieved until the full weight of her words struck him once again. Eragon had not been this emotional in… he had lost count.

Glaedr Elda had told him to have a better grasp of his emotions. Eragon had valiantly tried to base himself of his late master Oromis. He was always calm, collected and forever understanding of Eragon.

Alas he could only develop a mask that portrayed a calm individual. For all the blood-oath ceremony had changed him to an elf it still left his very human emotions. It was in Eragon's nature to be emotional he no more could stop it than Saphira could stop her vanity.

It was at their core. Eragon buried his face into his hands. _I thought I had put this all behind me. I have responsibilities and a duty to lead the dragon rider order. Now is not the time for me to be pining over lost love. _

Yet the tears had stirred his heart into action. He wanted to be with Arya and comfort her like he did so long ago. Saphira had sensed his agitated state of mind and provided a soothing balm to the many turbulent emotions that whirled around in Eragon's mind.

_"Be still Eragon," _was Saphira's mental command before it softened in tone, "_share with me what has transpired little one_." With a nod Eragon replayed the conversation with Arya. Saphira closed her eyes and hummed.

_"Come here little one. All is well_." Eragon was always grateful to have Saphira in his life. He slowly trudged toward Saphira as she opened her wing. He fell into her embrace like he had once done as the blue like curtain closed in on him and shielded him from the world.

Eragon woke with a start as his sensitive ears heard the cawing of the morning owl. When Eragon had first landed he thought he found himself on a continent like Alagaesia. What he actually landed on was a chain of islands that stretched outwards to appear crescent shaped from above.

The island he, Saphira and the elves had settled was twice the size of Doru Araeba. On the island was the chain of mountains that formed the valley where New Vroengard was constructed. Many new and wondrous creatures had been discovered for which only the eldest of eldunari knew. No names were given to Eragon just vague images which he sorted into the respective places in his mind.

After New Vroengard was built and the new batch of riders had come; Eragon set out to build a chain of outposts on each island. One of these islands he built a grand colosseum in which was part training ground and part tournament.

From the memories of the eldunari he found that the dragon riders had grown lax in their training which dulled their abilities. Using the foundation that he set for the urgals, Eragon built a similar set up for dragon riders to hone their skills.

Though Eragon rarely competed he felt an urge to release the emotions that had begun to well up inside him once again. What he needed was some stress relief.

Though is emotional side would never leave it was slightly dulled. The years of experience had taught him, that when he needed an outlet for his emotion, physical activity was the best remedy.

Today was the dragon rider tournament where all of his riders would compete to test their strength of arms, the majestic flight capacity of their dragons and finally a simulated match on dragonback. This was exactly what Eragon required to stop him from wallowing into despair. With a set purpose now in mind Eragon felt ready for the day to come.

Saphira nodded at Eragon. _"I feel your resolved has strengthened little one. It is time to remind those hatchlings what we are capable of. Time to remind them that we are the masters of the sky." _Saphira's superior attitude had rubbed off on Eragon through the years.

He felt alive and ready to battle foes to prove himself. The stray thought of Arya and her predicament was quickly squashed. The upcoming battle sent adrenaline pumping through his blood. He never felt more alive when he was engaged in a battle.

This was the best way for Eragon to focus and not dwell on thoughts that would ruin such a wondrous day. Clear blue sky with a thin veneer of white clouds that dusted the beautiful portrait which was Saphira and his domain. Arya would wait. They had waited fifty years to see each other, she could wait a while longer.

The talk of a dark presence did ring a warning bell in his mind but was pushed to the side. Eragon saw the glint of dragons streaking through the clouds ready for a new day. A smile crept to his lips as Eragon raced to his wardrobe which still kept his armour.

It stood scratched and scorched with a number of ringlets missing from the chainmail. To Eragon it was a symbol of his adventures. It was a collection of his accomplishments that provided him with confidence in his abilities. _No more damn paper work_.

His mood would not be spoiled this morning as he felt the cool morning breeze waft through the windowless balcony. "Saphira, hurry up before we are late to the tournament." Saphira released a plume of smoke which made Eragon cough.

"_You do realize that they never start without you_." Eragon merely smiled before imagining the faces of his riders.

"Saphira I want it to be a surprise when I join the tournament. I'll place an after image of myself on the observation platform. I learnt the trick from Blodhgarm." Saphira shook her head before stretching out her lean muscles like a cat.

Saphira's scales reflected the morning sunlight as blue lights danced across the room Eragon was standing in. A smile graced his face as he was reminded of the beauty that Saphira so prided herself in.

Saphira again hummed in contentment before jumping off the tier where she lay. The marble floor had not scratched as Eragon had reinforced the flooring with magic. Saphira flew and let the air direct her movement. She glided then hovered across the balcony from Eragon.

_Where did I put that saddle_ thought Eragon as he rummaged to find the large saddle that could be adjusted to fit Saphira's girth. Eragon still kept the saddle from Oromis and Brom as keepsakes to remember his masters by.

With an exclamation, Eragon returned to Saphira. Eragon let the ancient language pass through his lips as he levitated the saddle onto Saphira's back. Using the same magic he tightened the restraints to stop the saddle from falling during Saphira's more versatile manoeuvers. Take a number of steps backwards, Eragon ran at full sprint at the ledge of the balcony. He leapt at the last second over the railing before landing gracefully onto the back of Saphira.

"Saphira, do you happen to know who will be competing in the tournament?" Saphira let out a snort and mentally chided Eragon with affection.

"_Why little one, shouldn't you be the one to remember the names of your riders that will be competing?" _Eragon put on a face of mock hurt and indignation before letting a rueful smile fall upon his features.

"Aye. I do remember Saphira. There are a number of riders who have exceptional potential." Eragon tried to remember who else had entered in the tournament but his mind drew blanks at the moment. Eragon plastered an embarrassed grin on his face. "Just be careful Saphira of Jindr, Starlight and Atrux," cautioned Eragon as those were the dragons that had the most experience and flying skill.

Saphira merely snorted at the idea of being wary of younglings. Saphira retorted _"You can talk little one. You should be the one that should be wary. Those dragons riders are decent for two-legged creatures." _

"Who should I be wary of Saphira?" asked Eragon innocently; although he already knew the three dragon riders that would best test his skills.

_"Well if you need reminding little one, the dragon riders are Neo, Cloud and Lathrien."_

"Why Saphira," Eragon tried to imitate Saphira's superior tone, "those younglings stand no chance against I." Saphira turned her head and gazed unblinkingly at Eragon with one large sapphire eye. Eragon adopted a sheepish expression.

_"Little one, Lathrian possesses 502 or is 501 years of experience. On the account of them being younglings, you are but a small hatchling compared to his age. Even if my little rider is the head of the order."_ Eragon put another hurt expression of his face but conceded to the point. Lathrian was always quiet but he had helped protect Eragon many a time.

Lathrian was 502 years of age and was one of the spell casters sent to safeguard Saphira and him during the ending days of Galbatorix's reign. Some would say that Lathrian was an introverted individual however Eragon knew differently.

Lathrian was one of the most observant people that Eragon knew. It took five years of rebuilding New Vroengard until Lathrian considered Eragon a friend. When Eragon had questioned him he merely replied, "I did not understand your character till now."

Eragon had merely nodded and included Lathrian as his friend. It was also around this time that a beige dragon egg was presented to the elves that had helped ferry them.

Like all elves Lathrian was a lithe creature. His muscles were compact and did not bulge excessively like some humans. White hair ran down to his shoulder blades which contained a number of carfully braided strands.

His angled face was topped with a beak like nose which looked made for glasses to be forever perched on top. The most stunning aspect of Lathrian were the sparkling blue sapphire eyes. They glimmered and moved like the ocean as it caught the different light of the day.

Eragon would occasionally tease Saphira that Lathrian's eyes were a better colour than hers. She would merely scoff but he always felt a twinge of some emotion from Saphira. After Lathrian found his partner his eyes forever sparkled like the blue sky.

_Flashback_

The dragon egg was a fraction larger than the Saphira's had once been. It was the colour of parchment with what looked like lines the colour of coffee encircling the egg. One by one the egg had not hatched until it had reached Lathrian.

At the time he was silently observing the procedures while his hand moved gracefully and with precision against the page he held. Lathrian had become a chronicler of the events in New Vroengard. He enjoyed perusing the many ancient documents that had been recovered from Galbatorix. He also enjoyed the freedom he gained when writing, whether it be poetry, historical accounts or an unbelievable adventure.

When the dragon egg had been given to Lathrian he simply stared with reverence. He had gently cupped his hand on each side and felt the tremors that had suddenly began with the egg. Lathrian bore a mark of surprise before the egg began to violently jerk.

Cracks formed like the spider webs as the egg began to hatch. From the top emerged the head of a dragon the colour of beige with eyes like the riches coffee. The dragon peered with curiosity at the abundance of colour and activity happening in the room. It swivelled to the person holding the shell before cocking its head to the side. Lathrian whispered, "Atrux" to which the dragon let out a mewl and touched the left hand of Lathrian.

_Flashback end_

"Aye Saphira, I will be wary of Lathrian however I just need to ask for Tientra and he will fall off his dragon." Eragon felt a rumble in Saphira's chest.

_"True little one. Who would have guessed to the true nature of Lathrian. Atrux's romantic nature must have rubbed off on him. She must become a dragoness such as I and take her head from the clouds above where we saw."_

Eragon let out an amused chuckle. "No Saphira, I do doubt it was the work of Atrux. It was Lathrian; the hopeless romantic. He must have read too many romantic novels to Atrux and corrupted her. Still I do wonder of Tientra. She is a quite young compared to her. If I would guess she would be the same age as Arya."

Eragon winced at the thought. _It's just like me chasing Arya but the rolls a reversed. Will the age difference be too much. I do hope that it works out, for I wish Lathrian to be happy unlike lonely old me. _

"_Eragon! Stop dwelling you must be focused. Now what of Neo and Cloud? They are both worthy adversaries." _Eragon smiled. Those two were a handful. Both of the riders are humans and he could relate to their situation.

Out of the two, Eragon thought Neo would be the most trouble. Neo was a complicated man. He had just recently begun his training under in New Vroengard. His personality rubbed some of the other riders the wrong way. He came across, to put it bluntly as a cynical and callous individual. Yet Eragon had seen the true depth of his personality.

_Flashback_

Eragon sat hunched once again at his desk like he had been for the past zero and three odd years. He let out a sigh as he was waiting for the new rider to appear. He had been highly recommended by another rider that had come before.

Eragon was warned to take his callous and cynical attitude into stride as that was his nature. Eragon accepted that fact as he knew it was hard to change one's nature and true name. It seemed to take people in his family dire and adverse circumstances to change who they once were. He knew it was a hard journey and would not wish that upon anyone.

A knock came at the door as Eragon straightened his posture and tried to adopt a regal air. "Enter," Eragon commanded as he awaited the new rider. From the light outside Eragon could see the frame of a normal sized man with a build that showed he possessed a strong inner strength and fortitude.

When the man emerged from the shadow; Eragon could make out black short hair and black eyes which were like obsidian. They seemed like the man was waiting for the next second to be his last. It seemed to be a fear that all his efforts would soon come to ruin.

The man approached before removing a letter from his black coat that was hung around his shoulders like a cape. He appeared the stereotypical brooding dark prince. Eragon nodded thanks before carefully opening the letter. It read:

_Dear Eragon Shadeslayer, Leader of the Dragon Riders _

_I hope that this correspondence finds you in good health. I would like to recommend this rider Neo to join your ranks upon New Vroengard. He and his dragon Jindr are a testament to the riders of old. _

_He may come across as callous yet I implore you to see past that and see the value of heart he bears. He and his dragon Jindr excel in combat even if this time is a golden era of peace. Neo is also a fine spell caster and his use of magic is astounding for a human born. _

_I hope that you will find a way to break through his cynical nature and see the person within. I hope you have Saphira are well and a wait a return correspondence._

_From Arya Queen of the Elves and loyal Dragon Rider. _

Eragon turned from the letter and observed the man in front of him. "Well," Eragon began, "it seems that you come highly recommended by Arya who is hard to impress. Please introduce yourself and tell me how you became the rider of Jindr." Neo cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts.

"I was young when the war ended. I still remember the aftermath from the fall of Galbatorix. I lived in a town that resided on Leona Lake. It was a small town but we managed fine. After the capture of Dras Leona my town was worried about our lives and what would become of it.

We were lead to believe that the villains were the varden who had come to take our lands and rape our women. We were lead to believe that a great slaughterer of men riding on a blue dragon had come to take vengeance upon us all." Neo looked up at the last comment to study Eragon's face.

It looked weighted with a heavy burden. He stilled look young for what Neo assumed was five and five years of age. "Well what changed your mind about the riders?" queried Eragon as he leaned back to listen to the rest of the story.

_Flashback End_

Neo's story was his own. Eragon did not wish to dwell on the darker aspects that had befallen Neo. That was best left for another time. There was only one rider left to which Eragon had yet to think upon. Eragon heard the noise of metal striking metal as he saw smoke billowing forth from the chimney of a building.

With a slight press of his legs Eragon guided Saphira down upon the area where the building stood. It was a blacksmith building which was carved from white rock. It was a strange structure as the back end of the building was completely open. Eragon leapt from Saphira to land adjacent to the building. The rattle of metal could still be heard as he approached the closed door.

Eragon peered inside to see a large man working at the forge. His muscular frame was more situated to the upper body. Sweat glistened as the white shirt clung to the human's frame. The hammer he wielded came down with a crash which echoed throughout the room.

Tan skin stretched as the muscles bunched up to release another blow to the metal he was shaping. Looking beyond the man he saw a white wall until the wall lifted and was replaced by a golden eye that stared back at Eragon. The man moved a gloved hand to his face to swipe at the blonde locks that lay mattered to his head. "More heat Moonstar!" bellowed the man as he prepared to return to his work.

The golden eye swivelled from Eragon to the man before moving backwards. Eragon could now make out the white scales that shimmered as the dragon prepared to breath fire.

"Hold a moment Cloud Strider," commanded Eragon as he approached Cloud. Cloud stopped his swing before saluting the commander.

"Come to check the progress on the new swords?" queried Cloud as he took of the goggles to reveal green eyes.

"Not at this time," replied Eragon before getting to the point of his visit. "Will you be attending the tournament?" Cloud glanced back at the lump of metal which was beginning to take the shape of a blade.

"Commander, there is much important work to be done. I have seen the tournament that you yourself designed when I stayed in Tronjheim."

Eragon nodded, "Aye, you have seen the tournament when you trained with the dwarven smiths but you haven't seen what a dragon rider tournament is. Take a break, the tournament if you choose to compete may give you some perspective. So take your head out of the cloud….Cloud." Eragon said as a wry grin stretched out onto his face. With a wave Eragon leapt back onto Saphira to practice before the tournament.

Wind whistled around Eragon as the two winged their way towards an abandoned training ground. It was a bare patch of flattened grass. Rocks were riddled around the area providing a natural arena setting.

Eragon let out a breath as he released all his thoughts of Arya into the ground. It dissipated his worries, stresses and conflicted emotions. Now focused; Eragon called upon the magic within him and manipulated the ancient language.

The rocks which lay embedded within the ground began to shift. They levitated into the air before clumping together into a mass. The mass began to form arms and then legs. Lastly a large rock became the head. With another surge of magic the rocks shimmered a blue colour as two blue eyes appeared on the rock head.

The golem then opened its three rock fingered hand before a blade made of stones formed. With the other hand the golem formed a shield.

The golem was the same height as Eragon and moved with a mind of its own. Eragon let out a pant as his reserves were drained from imbuing the golem with magic which carried his conscience thought.

If it was another person the spell would have completely drained the caster. Using one of the eldunari Eragon had brought, he at formed a link between the eldunari and the rock golem. Eragon slowly regained his composure before pulling out a falchion.

It was similar to the one that Eragon had wielded during his stay in Tronjheim for the crowing of the new king. The blade was made from a black substance that glowed with an eerie purple light. Eragon did not bother to try and coat the blade with magic as it seemed to ignore most forms of spells. Taking out a wooden buckler Eragon faced off the golem.

With a cry Eragon ran and unleashed a spinning strike at the golem. It was met by the sound of crystal striking hardened rock as blue sparks flew. Eragon disengaged from the battle before trying another strike. This again was skilfully defended by the golem.

Now the golem began the offense as it swung the rock sword with surprising speed. Wanting to test his strength Eragon duck his foot deep into the ground and readied his shield. The blow collided heavily against the buckler which nearly cracked the wood had Eragon not reinforced it. He gritted his teeth as the force was transferred down his legs and into the ground.

Eragon made an experimental thrust which scraped off the rock however leaving a shallow cut. Eragon rolled, ducked, dodged and weaved until perspiration coated his blue tunic he wore. The golem or what was left of his consisted of one arm and a body with multiple cuts. It was barely being held together by the eldunari it was linked to.

Panting Eragon cut the link and the rocks fell into a heap before his feet. "That worked up a sweat," panted Eragon to nobody in particular as he watched Saphira land back on the training field. _"Little one it is time to tell Blodhgarm of our plans so he may aid us." _

Eragon hopped onto his saddle and pulled a cloak to hide his appearance. He had left Brisingr at his office as he did not require to wield the blade in this tournament. It would only give away his disguise. Although seeing the one and only Saphira dragon would definitely give away his disguise. With a shrug Eragon and Saphira winged their way to the island.

The island was situated in between two large masses of land which was a part of New Vroengard which made up the crescent shape. Blue clean water stretched out for a league as Saphira dipped her wings and glided across the water. It created a rainbow as the droplets made caught the morning light before slowly sliding off Saphira's scales to land into the water once again. Dazzled by the sight Eragon let himself bask in the peace and tranquillity.

However this was again interrupted as he felt a tug in his stomach. It felt like the tug when the Menoa Tree had taken something or placed something within him. The tug seemed to pull him back towards Alaegasia for a reason. Eragon shook his head as the uncomfortable feeling subsided. Eragon gently nudged Saphira as she sped up and left a giant spray of water in her wake. Performing a barrel roll Saphira dove though the air as she circled the island.

The island was barren except for the large area around where Dragons could lay to rest. The direct centre of the island housed a gigantic colosseum which spanned the rest of the island. It was tiered and build like the roman colosseum except from white rocks.

These white rocks where special to New Vroengard and Eragon had yet to discover the specific properties of the stone which made it resistant to forms of magic and dragon fire. Saphira circled above before she and in turn Eragon spotted the blue furred elf standing in the grand box which Eragon normally sat. With a nod Saphira descended and hovered parallel to the box.

Eragon jumped from the saddle and landed in front of Blodhgarm. "What do you wish of me shurtugal?" inquired Blodhgarm. Eragon was not surprised that Blodhgarm recognised him even if the cloak covered most of his body and the hood hid his entire face. "I plan to test out my skills against the riders under my command. I wish to do this incognito, can you cast an appearance of me in the box. I would do it myself but you are the master of the technique."

Blodhgarm inclined his blue head at the compliment. He did not question Eragon's request and silently nodded. With that done Saphira took to the sky and Eragon entered the bowls of the colosseum.

When the sun had reached its zenith Saphira released a roar into the sky. The roar was amplified with magic so that it carried around the whole of New Vroengard. Eragon peered from one of the holes in the ceiling to glimpse the sight of a number of different dragons descend from the sky.

Saphira viewed the many dragons around her. There were nine dragons circling above which counted for the nine newest dragon riders in New Vroengard. The other eggs that had hatched were wild dragons that rarely came to the tournament.

From below Eragon could see: the beige coloured dragon Atrux, the black and purple coloured dragon Jindr and the white coloured dragon Moonstar. Eragon tried to see the red colour of Thorn but he did not seem to be present. Murtagh and Thorn had only recently come to Eragon.

Murtagh and Eragon had an interesting meeting so to put it. Before he could reminisce on the meeting he was interrupted by the arrival of Neo. The dark haired man strode in exuding an aura of confidence. He was followed by the quiet Lathrian who upon entering immediately began observing Eragon. Six other riders entered before Cloud blocked up the entrance. He bent over and entered the area which was the armoury and the preparation room.

"Now who do we have here to join us? A new rider I presume. My name is Neo." Neo extended a black gauntleted hand. Eragon grasped it with a strong grip. _I need a name. What name hmm oh I know what about the hermit in the abandoned house who searched for the answer. Haha I have a name. _

"Greetings Neo, my name is Tenga son of Ingvar." Neo nodded at the firm grasp before relinquishing the hold. "Are you ready for the matches that will occur?" asked Neo once again as he tried to see under the hood of Eragon. "As ready as I am going to be," replied Eragon has he walked to a table to survey the multitude of gauntlets.

Before he could leave the calm, collected voice of Lathrian asked, "when did you arrive Tenga son of Ingvar?"

Eragon sweated before replying, "just this morning to be precise. Commander Eragon wished me to present my skills in front of the rest of the order." Eragon let out a relieved sigh as Lathrian seemed to have bought the statement for now.

He felt a tad bit guilty about lying to his riders but he was there to push them to be the best that they could be. _A little deceit could help my riders_. This was Eragon's reason of thinking but deep down he was in this tournament to relieve the stress of office and the news of Arya's marriage.

A horn echoed in the stadium signalling the commencement of the tournament. The nine riders walked out onto the grass field and glanced at the box where the image of Eragon resided. The image of Eragon rose and spoke, "as we have done in previous tournaments it will consist of a one on one duel until the finals where the last three contestants will do battle. The first battle will consist of…."

Eragon quickly opened his mind and relayed his name to Blodhgarm." The image began again. "The first match will consist of Tenga son of Ingvar, a new rider to join our order here on New Vroengard, and Cloud Strider. With that said the phantom Eragon resumed a seat.

The real Eragon turned his gaze towards Cloud who released a massive sigh. "If only the commander would have let me finish another experimental design. However it has been a while since I have faced a man in a duel." With a shrug, Cloud produced a white blade from his back.

It was a claymore with an ornate guard consisting of a dragon on each side. The hilt was wrapped in white cloth which hung loose over a golden pommel. The blade of the claymore was made from the white stone however within blade were fragments of imbedded crystal like substance that refracted the light. It was the same crystal that was used in Angela's blade. Etched along the blade in ancient language was the word Starlight.

Cloud walked out of the stadium to stand in the middle. Upon the stands were numerous eldunari who had been ferried across. Their conscience was linked with the dragons circling above so that they may experience the battles that took place. Eragon chose a longsword which was one hand and a half like Brisingr. Eragon whispered a number of words in the ancient language and reinforced the blade with all the spells that he knew.

Eragon then walked out and faced the large frame of Cloud Strider. The phantom Eragon stood before announcing, "As you are new Tenga, this match will consist of anything necessary to make the opponent submit. Killing is expressly forbidden and magic accepted as a means to duel." With that said Saphira released a roar which signalled the beginning of the match.

The two riders circled each other before they raced in to meet in the centre of the open field. Cloud was surprised when the blade held against his. Putting more might into the contest he managed to push Eragon off Starlight before executing a swing which would have sliced Eragon from left shoulder to right hip.

Eragon pranced out of the way. _I think this match is unfair. I know how Cloud fights_ _and can easily manipulate him so that I am in an advantageous position. We shall see how he deals with a little pressure._ With that thought Eragon reacted quickly and counter attacked with a lunge which skidded off the wards Cloud had erected.

A frown creased Cloud's face as he stumbled backwards from the blow. He recommenced his assault as Eragon dodged the multitude of swings and slashes. He could see the amount of muscle required to wield the claymore which was still splitting the air with surprising speed.

Eragon dodged another strike before using his shield that he had grabbed to knock Cloud backwards. Eragon then went on the attack and closed the distance between himself and Cloud. The claymore had the advantage of reach but in close courters the blade was at a disadvantage.

Eragon executed a number of combos as he improvised and moved from one form to another. The blade seemed to strike from a number of directions at the same time and at different angles. Cloud was no slouch however and knew the weakness of Starlight. Cloud kept Starlight close two his body and swung the blade from side to side and created a shield like system with his pendulum movements.

Starlight caught the light and momentarily blinded Eragon. Cloud took advantage of the break in the ferocious attacks to swing Starlight horizontal to bisect Eragon in two. The swing was too slow as Cloud was weary from the defence of the vicious onslaught.

Eragon nodded and approved of the way Cloud had handled the situation. Knowing Cloud would capitalize on the momentary break Eragon placed the blade vertical to his body and blocked the horizontal sweep of Starlight. Cloud was caught off guard as Starlight met resistance. The block jarred his forearms. Eragon applied pressure forcing Cloud back a step.

Cloud applied his remaining strength and pushed back. Eragon smirked under his hood and quickly disengaged. This loss of resistance tipped Cloud forward to which Eragon snuck the blade beneath the guard and ripped Starlight from Cloud's hands.

The blade arced towards the ground as Cloud muttered a spell to bring the sword back to him. With his mind focused elsewhere he was unprepared for the assault of Eragon's mind. Even though he was splitting his attention his mental defence was formidable. Eragon glimpsed a baby girl with strawberry blonde hair and jade green eyes like Cloud.

However this image was his weakness as Eragon turned it against him and battered down his defence and seized Cloud's mind. With that done, Starlight fell buried into the ground. Eragon controlled Cloud and made him submit before relinquishing control.

Eragon was impressed how Cloud handled the blade match under pressure. He was tired from the physical activity and the drain of his wards which protected him from a number of strikes which would have incapacitated him. "A brilliant duel Cloud," commented the real Eragon who went by Tenga, "you should always remember that a magician can enter your mind if you are not focussed. Perhaps Eragon may help you with a better mental block then the one you have."

Cloud nodded and took in the advice. "Aye, that was a good match. Stop by the forge later and I will have to craft you a blade fit for a rider. Thankyou for the duel Tenga." Cloud and Eragon both departed as the phantom Eragon clapped his hand. "The next match will be….."

**A/N: See that is why I need some OC. Well hopefully this chapter was okay and as always reviews and your opinions are much appreciated! Until next time.**

***Warden Valdr starts running as Saphira has spotted him***


	4. Chapter 4: Politics and Evil Returns

**A/N: As always thankyou to all the people that left reviews it feels great to get your many opinions. However I must say that people are either not reading the end author notes or they can't be bothered to send in an OC. *warden valdr cries in the corner* **

**Ischys: Thankyou very much for being the only person to submit an OC. As your reward your character makes an appearance so yay!**

**ItsCherry: Yes I guess you are right but wouldn't be interesting and when the riders battle on the dragons I'm sure the charade would be given away. However thx for your review!**

**JustAnotherWeasleyGirl: Thankyou very much for pointing out my mistakes and hopefully now that I have fixed it up it is easier to read.**

**bardownsniper: Wow I feel honoured you created an account just to review that makes me feel so warm inside haha.**

**Disclaimer: Well now I'm done rambling all inheritance stuff belong to CP except for any OC.**

**Eragon: Hey Warden how could you leave us hanging on the tournament?**

**Warden Valdr: Well Eragon, you see people aren't giving me OC to add into the fight**

**Eragon: Well then I'll have to get Saphira on them**

**Warden Valdr: Haha you hear that readers send in some OC or Saphira will be on you this time!**

**As always **Se onr sverdar sitja hvass - may your swords stay sharp (in this case your pens/typing fingers) **so on with the story!**

Note on dialogue:

"Hello Saphira" – Either talking in the mind or conversing with a character

_This will not do – _Thoughts of a character

"_I am the huntress of the sky!"_– That is dragons speaking in a characters mind.

**Chapter 4: Politics and Evil Returns**

Arya slumped down feeling emotionally drained from the conservation with Eragon. She desperately tried to clamp down on her turbulent emotions. After a minute pause, she partially succeeded in reigning in her emotions till she was the normal cool confident individual that had her duty to attend to.

Arya had a felt as though she needed Eragon with her once again not only for herself but to combat the growing dread she was beginning to feel. It felt like a poison was slowly choking the land as it spread out from an unidentifiable source.

With the weight of her many responsibilities falling upon her shoulders Arya tried her best to enter her waking dream state. Yet it was for naught as she needed to be ready for the upcoming event in a number of days. It was the day in which she must make court with the human nobles and king himself Tornac.

It was always a day every quarterly where the humans squabbled like birds vying for attention and their opinions to be heard. However Arya never let the annoyance that bubbled underneath show in her neutral façade that she portrayed during these times.

It seemed that Arya was feeling a strange sense of clairvoyance these past years and felt that this meeting would be the beginning of a darkness which would soon engulf the land. With those ominous thoughts Arya fitfully entered her waking dream.

A green light was the first thing that met Arya's eyes. Some animal or object was obscuring the curtains as the light refracted of its form. Her eyes finally adjusting to the light; Arya could see Firnen's large bulk outside her window.

"_Good morning Arya. It seems as though your dreams were troubled." _Arya inclined her head but plastered a happy expression on her face for Firnen.

"Well it looks as though it is time to start on our journey Firnen." Love was evident in her smile and eyes as she reached out and touched Firnen's snout which had magically appeared inside her room. She stroked it gently and felt the hard emerald scales brush against her hand.

Firnen merely closed his eyes in satisfaction and basked in the warmth of rider and dragon sharing a bond that transcended any other.

"The winds will be favourable if we commence our journey this morning. With the strong winds at your back we should make Ilirea within three days when the human nobles all convene."

Firnen nodded at Arya's logical thought and agreed with a blink of one of his emerald eyes. Retracting his snout, Firnen snaked his head away from Arya and breathed in the fresh breeze.

"_Arya notify me once you are ready to embark. I must hunt before our long journey," _with that said Firnen unfurled both his powerful appendages and flexed his wings.

Muscles stretched and scales grinded together as Firnen braced himself to take flight. With one majestic flap Firnen was propelled into the air. The gust nearly tore the drapes around Arya's window. The air whipped Arya's hair around her face. Slowly she used a finger to remove the black strands covering her eyes

It was midday when Firnen arrived back from his hunt feeling content. He slowly glided and landed in an area set aside for him. The ground quaked when his massive bulk descended however the elves were used to this phenomenon.

_"Arya it is time to set wing and fly to our destination." _This was heard near the gardens of Tialdarí Hall. Arya was crouched on one knee as she quietly observed the flower that moved before her.

The petals were golden like precious jewellery that nobles wore. At the centre of the golden petals was a sapphire which sparkled in the midday light. This flower Arya had taken as a memento of her adventure with Eragon into the heart of Alagaesia.

This flower represented the magic and wonders that Alagaesia possessed. It is also represented Arya's folly in underestimating Eragon. Arya could not dwell on the past any longer and needed to focus on the present and the future. Deep down she hoped that Eragon would find a way to contact her. She needed her friend.

After hearing Firnen's mental shout; Arya raced back to the glade where Firnen's green scales blended into the leafy undergrowth. Along the way she had procured all that she would need into a sack which she now slung onto Firnen's saddle.

With a graceful leap Arya was fully seated. Surprisingly Arya's marriage had not been discussed this day. The other elven lords seemed contempt to let her be for today. _I wonder why they have not tried once again to go over the details?_

Arya's musing was cut short as she felt Firnen's muscles ripple in preparation to fly. After two gigantic wing beats Arya and Firnen were soaring through the sky with the fresh breeze gently coddling Arya's body.

It was a peaceful flight however thoughts on her marriage still twirled around Arya's mind preventing her from enjoying the flight. _How could the elven council do this to me? I understand the need for political appearances since we elves have radically changed. _

_Now instead of the elven council selecting a member it is deemed that the heirs would be properly groomed ready for the position. This was to keep the blood of King Evander and as respect to the fallen queen __Islanzadí. _

_By having children they would be able to build a bond with the children of the other races and hence secure easier alliances. This all make sense but I feel that this time I can't fulfill my duty. I have accepted Faolin's fate but I need to find closure with Eragon. Hopefully it shall make my decision more clear. _

Alagaesia was prosperous with the lands once more fertile instead of the barren wasteland it had become during Galbatorix's reign. On Firnen, Arya could make out the many farms and small villages that littered the way from Ellesmera to the now rebuilt Ilirea.

Firnen dove down from the clouds so that Arya could glimpse the splendor which was Ilirea. The grand white spires rose out like candles from a cake as she could spot the lights shining in the towers.

The towers circled the city and its many rings that slowly led up to the castle on top of a hill. The whole city gleamed with white cleanliness. It took Arya's breath away as she beheld the magnificent sight. Breaking from her admiration she gently angled Firnen towards the dragon hold that had been built.

As the duo descended Arya could hear the many cheers and clapping that echoed from the streets below. It had been fifty years since Galbatorix's defeat yet the people still held dragon riders in such high esteem and admiration.

It was partly the actions of the lead rider Eragon and the willing helpfulness of the new riders in the restoration of Alagaesia. Without the dragon riders intervention Alagaesia would not be as whole as it was now.

Firnen streaked from the heavens and at the last moment flared his wings to glide down into the dragon hold. The ground rumbled but the hold held strong as Arya dismounted. Looking ahead Arya saw a young man leaning against the wall.

The man stepped from the shadows to reveal a young man who was well tanned with a compact build. The boy was five and ten years of age nearly reaching six and ten. He was relatively handsome with the same facial structure as most surdian people.

Strapped to his waist was an interesting weapon that looked out of place to the thin blades of the elves and the steel broadswords of the empire. The blade that the young man carried was hand-and-a-half sword, topped with an ornate guard that resembled feathers. The left side of the blade consisted of jagged lines which made the blade look uncannily like a hacksaw. Finally the letters Oro was inscribed into the blade (Oro meaning arrow).

The young man stepped forwards and started the elven greeting which Arya replied.

"It is nice to see you again Arya ebrithil and Firnen ebrithil." Arya gracefully inclined her head before responding,

"Aye it is Rían son of Islivono. How has the city of Ilirea treated our youngest rider in the order?"

Before Rían could respond a sky blue dragon descended and released a mighty roar. The dragon was broader in the chest area signifying a male dragon. He blue scales were light blue like the sky and not the deep blue of Saphira's scales.

"_Vindr it is good to see you once again," _rumbled Firnen as he moved aside to let Vindr land in the dragon hold.

_"Hello Firnen ebrithil and Arya ebrithil. I see you have met my impatient young rider." _

Arya let a small smile appear on her face whereas the sound of rocks crunching together came from Firnen's chuckle. Rían stood pouting in the corner as he tried to ignore the humour directed at him.

Arya turned stoic once again. "Rían if you would be so gracious as to recount your stay here in Ilirea and report and news of interest." Rían quickly straightened his back and began to walk next to Arya.

"The stay here was nice. Everything is peaceful and there is little disturbance probably a theft here or there every month. These however are quickly solved by the guards."

The two resumed walking until they saw the beginning of the market district. Arya heard the loud clatter of materials being moved and the many footsteps walking the bustling district. She also could hear the jangling of coins.

It wasn't uncommon for some elves to wander back to Ilirea now or then but the sight of Arya seemed to part a way through the crowd. Every eye was on Arya the queen of the elves and dragon rider.

Her exotic elven features and grace stood out from the many humans that were packed together in the market district. Rían was unnoticed as he was a human like the rest of them. The sounded of clapping and cheering started which resulted in an orchestra of clapping hands.

Arya remained passive as she graciously nodded her head here and there and made her way towards the keep were the king resided.

Arya watched Rían out of the corner of her eye. He reminded her so much of Eragon when he was young and full of energy causing him to be impatient. She had been neutral towards Rían and guided him the best she could and was never angered by his rashness and willingness to learn faster.

It was a human trait his impatience yet Arya had learnt to deal with Rían accordingly. Arya had found Rían coming on two years ago when she was visiting Teirm during her patrol.

_Flashback_

The city by the sea. Arya let out a sigh as she breathed in the cool sea breeze. She wore a cowl over her now human turned features. Arya was investigating Teirm since it had become its own state.

She blended into the crowded streets and walked wraithlike past any guards. On her way towards the keep she saw a boy who she assumed was five and ten years of age. He wielded a wooden sword in his left hand.

The sword hit the straw dummy, he was practicing on, with a solid _thud_. She observed the boy's form as he moved on instinct blocking a pretend strike and sending a quick uppercut with the blade.

Looking closer Arya could make out a large ugly scar on his right hand. It was a long gash that looked like it had cut deep and nearly to the bone. The ridged scar meant that it had been stitched together however who ever had done the repair was unqualified.

The scar twisted and impeded the right hands movements. She watched again as the sword slashed against the torso of the dummy. The boy was a natural and Arya saw that he had untapped potential. Eragon had recently sent over another egg and she was looking for a new rider.

Arya approached slowly and the boy was too focused to hear her footsteps. "Hello young man, I see that you are quite skilled with a blade." The boy was startled and whirled around to strike the person behind him.

Arya deftly dodged the strike before grabbing onto the wooden blade. The cowl and cloak she wore obscured her body but she saw a fire light up in the boys eye. Looking down she could see that the cloak had revealed her green sword Tamerlain.

The boy back slowly away. "Who are you?" whispered the boy as he looked over Arya.

"I'm searching for someone such as yourself to join a worthy cause greater than you have ever known."

The boy looked awe stricken as he walked a step backwards. "Where are you from? And what is your name?" queried Arya as she observed his tanned skin.

The boy gulped, "my name is Rían son of Islivono and I am from Aberon in Surda."

_Flashback end_

Coming back from her memories Arya found herself at the sight of two large wooden doors adorned with a golden dragon figure head. On either side of the gigantic door were two guards dressed in blue empire armour with the insignia of the varden on the chests.

At one glance of Arya and Rían the two riders were let through. Arya thought little of the lack of security as they were in an age a peace yet she felt that strict security and mind checks would be needed again soon.

Arya and Rían walked through the halls silently as she observed the many gathered nobles from Surda and around the empire. Rían surprisingly managed to keep quiet and walked dutifully next to her.

_Maybe a few months in the court has done Rían_ well, thought Arya as she walked through the many colourful nobles mingling around her. Her destination was the olive coloured man sitting upon the throne.

He was dressed in purple robes befitting royalty which was clasped by a golden dragon pin. His tunic was a blue colour with golden trim. Next to the throne was a naked white blade that was within hands reach.

The man's face was chiselled and handsome with dark fierce eyes adorned by black eye brows. His hair was kept back by the dwarven made crown of gold and jewels. Before Arya was the king of the empire Tornac.

Looking closely she could make out the distinguishing features from his parents. His olive skin and black hair was from Nasuada and the eyes were from Murtagh. These eyes however held none of the anguish and anger that was once present in Murtagh's eyes.

Tornac's eyes were filled with determination which was a good quality for a good leader.

"Greetings Arya drottning, it is good to see you for our quarterly meetings."

Arya gracefully inclined her head. "Aye it is good to be in Ilirea once again and the city as always is prospering under your rule."

After pleasantries were exchanged a figure purred.

Next to Tornac on his left was a platform containing a content looking cat. The cat was larger than normal and was curled comfortably on a purple cushion.

"It is good to see you shurtugal," purred the werecat as it stared bright green unblinking eyes at Arya.

She returned the look with one of her own before replying, "well met Safare spotted tail." Safare purred contently before closing both green eyes and swishing her spotted tail.

Arya moved gracefully past the columns of four guards on either side of the throne. She moved to stand on Tornac's right hand side which was next to the unsheathed blade. Rían moved to stay a metre behind Arya as he observed the nobles which began to approach the throne.

His face was passive yet the continual movement of his hands revealed his impatience and eagerness for today's events to be completed.

One by one nobles and lords discussed the many events that had unfolded in their domain. Afterwards talk on economy became the main topic of concern. Many nobles wanted a raise in the tax rate while others disagreed.

It was a tedious procedure and Arya admired how Tornac managed to remain calm and neutral throughout the entire discussion. _I wonder if I could be able to weather this storm of greedy nobles. _

_The elves are nothing like this squabble. The peace has let them become arrogant and complacent_. Arya was driven out of her musings when she detected a dark presence. It was not strong it was merely influencing a number of nobles.

The Empire had not expanded in size merely in access and communication. Surda was granted a larger portion of the land and the spine was left to the Urgals for land. Helgrind was torn down and replaced by the tower which housed the mages.

Minor banns and nobles resided over little cities that had sprung up in the recent decades. It was all due to the rule of Murtagh and Nasuada. Murtagh's return however had caused a rift between the dwarves and the humans. Murtagh's slaying of the late King Hrothgar was still remembered throughout the dwarven halls. Many Surdian people had lost loved ones to Thorn and Murtagh.

It took a decade of repentance to alleviate some of the distrust that had fostered and even now King Tornac had a hard time dealing with the dwarves. It was fortunate that Nasuada, being the queen managed to assure many citizens and her rule was long and prosperous.

Murtagh never assumed the position of king and was merely a bodyguard to the late queen. Their relationship was hard but what relationships aren't. Tornac had been born thirty years ago from this day and had ruled well after the death of the beloved queen.

Arya tried to put aside the depressing memories that wished to surge forth from her mind to focus on one of the minor nobles about to address the king.

"My King Tornac it has come to my attention that your rule is unjust. We the people in our city wish to leave the empire."

The noble in front was well dressed and portly.

Tornac for the first time raised a dark eyebrow. "What has brought upon this sudden change of allegiance?" queried Tornac.

The noble stammered for a moment as if trying to recall the reason of his proclamation. After a moment he answered, "it was in the interest of me and the city that led to this change."

Tornac stroked his thin beard as he muddled over the thought.

Arya had different thoughts. _This is strange. So suddenly this man has decided to leave the empire and when questioned he could not accurately give a reason. I also feel something influencing his actions. _

Arya turned and nodded slightly to Rían who quickly nodded back before placing his left hand on his blade Oro. Before the noble could continue Safare hissed and looked wildly around which alarmed the eight guards around King Tornac. Tornac swiftly grabbed is blade before a smoke bomb exploded in the middle of the room.

Screams and frightened cries ran out as the nobles were blinded and ran desperately for an exit. The eight nighthawk guards surrounded the king as they slowly began to move towards the hidden entrance.

Upon the smoke bomb Arya saw Rían draw Oro and race right into the middle. _Foolish boy I thought I taught him better_.

Arya urgently entered the smoke as she heard the familiar sound of metal striking metal. A cry rang out as she heard a body hit the stone floor. The smoke obscured her vision but she heard the whistling of a blade nearing her neck. Dodging the blow by ducking Arya lashed out with a punch to the attackers sternum which sent the figure flying out of the smoke.

The smoke continued to spread and did not seem to be diminishing. Arya heard the crackling sound of electricity before diving to her left. She managed to dodge the lightning bolt that flew and hit the throne resulting in splinters flying in multiple directions.

On the ground she saw a crouched girl who held a dagger in her hand. Her hair was patches of black and white like spots. The girl turned around for Arya to see the two green luminous eyes of Safare. "These assassins are not ordinary shurtugal. You must hurry and help your student." With that said Sarfare leapt back into the smoke.

Arya once again heard a cry before a body hit the floor. Using the ancient language Arya tried to disperse the smoke with wind. Channelling energy from her vast reserves she uttered the spell in the ancient language.

She waited a moment but the smoke was still present. _It must be held with some form of magic. _Arya leapt to her feet before drawing Tamerlain. It let of a green light and Arya saw the outline of a figure. Moving forward she prepared to strike. The figured turned but was too late when the green blade cleaved the man in half.

Arya turned and intercepted a dagger thrust from a robed figure. The figure was slim and Arya could make out the swells of her breast designating a female. Arya dodged once again and spun so that she was behind the woman.

The woman assassin could not turn in time before Arya grabbed the woman's neck and flung her out of the smoke. She heard the crash of a body hitting a table. Arya returned to the fray and struck down the multiple assassins that made to attack her.

It was utter chaos as Arya strained her senses to dodge fire balls and lightning bolts. Magic saturated the air as she took down more assassins while searching for the magicians.

Finally she saw a red robed figure whose hands were glowing ready to unleash a spell. Arya rushed forward and swung Tamerlain in a downward stroke. She felt resistance as the blade struck a ward however a moment later the ward failed and the green blade cleaved the magician from head to navel.

With the first magician dead Arya saw the smoke begin to disperse yet magic was still holding it in place. Arya knew it was dangerous but searched for the minds which were channelling magic. Arya located one and made a ball of green energy before releasing the ball into the smoke. A moment later the sound of an explosion was heard as green light shone through the smoke.

With the second magician dead the smoke dispersed as the other magicians couldn't hold the smoke in place. At the centre of the hall Arya saw Rían panting. Blood streamed from a cut on his forehead. The chainmail armour he wore was dented in a number of places but the links were close together so held.

Blood ran down Rían's right shoulder where a glowing purple dagger still remained lodged between the shoulder guard and the chainmail underneath. The only assassins left were two other red robed magicians. On seeing the dead companions the two muttered something in the ancient language and disappeared in a purple and red light.

Straining her senses Arya tried to find any other assassins. _I knew something was amiss. How could I become so complacent_? Arya mentally chided herself. She could say that the responsibilities of being queen and her arranged marriage dulled her responsiveness however they were excuses and she was better than that.

"Are you well Rían?" asked Arya as she slowly approached the panting rider.

Rían looked ready collapse but his sheer willpower held him standing. Arya came and touched his shoulder. Rían jerked as if stung and was about to swing when he saw Arya. Finally the adrenaline left him and Rían slumped into Arya's embrace.

Rían's eyelids fluttered as if having a fever. Blood continued to flow from his head wound and the blade in his shoulder. Readying herself, Arya pulled the glowing purple dagger from Rían's shoulder.

_I thought these had been all destroyed_. The purple jagged crystal blade was the same substance that had been used in Helgrind to pass wards. Flinging the weapon away Arya uttered "Waíse heill," to close the wound. She then healed the cut on Rían's forehead before gently placing his head down.

Her hands were sticky with blood. Arya had not shed blood in over twenty years. It was a strange nostalgic feeling. Wanting to be rid of the blood quickly Arya spotted a water basin near her. It seemed to be the only thing intact in the room as everything else seemed destroyed either by blade or magic.

Quickly plunging her hand into the cool water she scrubbed the gore from the battle. The water soon turned red as Arya dried her hands on the nearby tablecloth. Arya approached the groaning woman before removing her hood.

The face she saw was young, barely out of her youth. The face was plain for a young girl and would have blended in with the crowd. The only lead Arya discovered was the necklace with a golden eye. It was the necklace of the mages who lived in the tower. This girl was initiate mage. _Why would young mages attack King Tornac?_ The mystery would have to wait as she headed towards Rían.

Hefting Rían's dead weight, Arya took him to the nearest healer. When the guards ran to her she merely commanded them to clean the room and imprison any survivors for questioning. The guards dutifully followed her orders and rushed into the destroyed room.

This would not have happened if Elva had been here. She wanted to curse the girl for leaving but she knew that would not have helped. Elva was free to make her own decisions. Elva was dangerous and although Arya could stop her the battle would be hard fought.

The little girl Elva was gone and in her place was the dragon sorcerous, beauty of the wilds and the purple mystique. Those were the kinder names. In the rural settlements she was known as the purple eyed witch and theif of men's hearts.

Elva's physical form had grown to the age of four and twenty the epitome of her radiance. She wore black gowns that covered her body with long black gloves that reached her elbows. The dark hair grew to her back and seemed to have a life of its own. The deep purple eyes and the dragon mark still remained.

Elva was now trapped in this form by some form of magic whether it be another blessing or curse of the dragon mark no one would know. She had learnt magic and sorcery from the mages that resided in the tower.

Now she was said to live in the spine being drawn there. No one knew where she lived but wives would tell tale of husbands and sons entering the spine and never returning after seeing the purple eyed beauty.

After Nasuada had died Elva had disappeared. Even from the urging of Murtagh and Arya, Elva would not be swayed and left to follow in the footsteps of Angela to travel the land. However instead on searching for what was interesting Elva went to where there was solitude away from the royal courts and existence of men, elves and dwarves.

It was an age of peace so King Tornac did not think to have Elva near as there was no longer any strife. This latest attack however left Arya worried. It was so unpredictable that it came close to succeeding. The dark presence she sensed had controlled these people somehow.

_This does not bode well for Alaegasia_. Arya went to the dragon hold and began to share her fears and suspicions to Firnen who had recently returned from the hunt with Vindr. When Vindr had felt Rían's pain the two dragons had swiftly returned to Ilirea.

Meanwhile night had set in a remote region of Alagaesia where a dark mass was forming. Black orbs of energy swirled into a vortex and began to collect into a ball. The ball of dark energy shaped and grew arms and legs.

A head appeared and the dark body became broad and powerful. The mass of dark energy let an evil chuckle which vibrated through the air with energy. The black mass began to fall off like ooze to reveal a naked broad shouldered man with dark hair. The most distinguishing feature where the dark eyes that was sunken into his face.

The eyes were dark and resembled a void however what could clearly be seen was the madness.

"Haha, so the dragon riders have returned. Let us test this new order. The seeds of doubt and destructive nature have been planted. Now we must wait for our plans to unfold. This time will be different." The man let out another evil chuckle before vanishing into the night.

**A/N: So what do you guys think. Pls leave a review with any constructive critism that would be helpful. So who is the new evil person that has arisen and what plans has he set into motion? Well next chapter will be the finale of the tournament so pls keep reading and SEND OC through reviews or PM**

***Warden Valdr dodges a frustrated Saphira as she is eager to eat some readers who don't review***


	5. Chapter 5: The Winner Takes it All

**A/N: Wow thankyou so much everyone. I guess Saphira's threat spurred you readers into submitting OC. I'm really sorry for the very long update but sometimes life gets in the way. So anyway a special thanks again to Ischys who was the first to give a second OC. Hopefully I did your character justice. Also thanks goes to AlbatrossEldunari and Titan 386 who submitted their own OC. I had a blast adding them to the story and hopefully you enjoy them. I left two unnamed riders so if anyone else would like to send in OC that would be much appreciated. **

**IronMikeTyson: Thx man for following this story and leaving your reviews it's been a great help**

**Elvendiath: Yes that will be the reason for Eragon's return but you'll have to wait a couple chapter sorry. Hopefully you keep reading since you have been there from the start :)**

**Paperclip: Thanks for your comment and I've tried to fix it this chapter but my grammar and punctuation aren't great. Also my beta seems to be on holidays so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Hopefully you can continue reading. **

**DaytonP: Haha no I'm sorry the winner will be….. hmm read the story and find out :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eragon: You know Warden Valdr that some people are really asking for Murtagh. I also have been missing my half-brother.<strong>

**Warden: Well that is a good point. I was thinking about dedicating a whole chapter on his POV**

**Eragon: Well….that does sound good but what about poor Arya; you can't leave her hanging with an injured Rian. **

**Warden: Well that kid's tough he'll have to wait another chapter**

***Saphira lets loose a roar and a tongue of flame ignites Warden's shirt***

**Warden: Argh! Really Saphira! Okay I'll add you in the next chapter**

***"Damn vanity" whispers Warden Valdr***

**Warden: Oh damn really! well see you readers and enjoy the story and sorry for the long wait**

***Warden flees for his life with an angry Saphira chasing him***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and all inheritance stuff belongs to CP<strong>

**As always Se onr sverdar sitja hvass - may your swords stay sharp (in this case your pens/typing fingers) so on with the story!**

Note on dialogue:

"Hello Saphira" – Either talking in the mind or conversing with a character

_This will not do – _Thoughts of a character

"_I am the huntress of the sky!"_– That is dragons speaking in a characters mind.

**Chapter 5: The Winner Takes it All **

Eragon re-entered the pavilion to the sound of the phantom Eragon announcing the coming bout. The next match would be between one of his more recent riders and Neo. It would be an interesting match to be sure. _I wonder if Neo will be pushed to his limit in this match._

While Eragon pondered the coming match he watched as Neo passed from the archway into the arena. Once reaching the middle Neo turned to face the archway. He pushed a strand of black hair from his dark eyes and withdrew his blade ready for his opponent to appear.

_Hmm it appears that his grip is lax on the blade. I will need to try and break him of his callous and overconfident personality or at least to limit it. Maybe this match will teach him some humility. _Eragon looked over to Neo's opponent Domia.

Domia was nine and twenty and had arrived in New Vroengard five years previously. She possessed a bubbly personality which could break through the coldest of hearts which was probably why she was so close to Arya herself.

_Flashback_

Eragon sat as always hunched behind the large table strewn with piles upon piles of the dreaded paperwork. It was such an unpleasant duty as Eragon watched the bright sunlight filter through his open windows.

The fresh cool breeze calmed Eragon and relaxed him enough for him to recline into his chair. Muscles ached in protest to his actions as Eragon sat back into his comfortable chair.

Just as Eragon had begun to unwind he heard the noise of racing footsteps on the stone floor. Eragon leapt from his chair and placed a hand on where the hilt of Brisingr should be. _Damn I left Brisingr in my house since I have had no need for it in many years._ Removing his hand away from his side Eragon readied himself to cast magic.

From the door burst a young human woman who looked three and twenty years of age. She was panting slightly as red hair cascaded around her which obscured her face. Interestingly the fiery hair was streaked with raven black resembling Arya's shade.

The young woman straightened quickly and tossed her hair away from her face. Her face was heart shaped with full rosy cheeks. Green eyes sparkled with mirth as they looked at Eragon. He was initially taken back at the abrupt entrance before Eragon composed himself once again. Before he could ask who she was the woman spoke.

"Greetings Eragon elda, my name is Domia and mum sent me here." Domia beamed a white pearly smile as she awaited Eragon's response.

Eragon for his part was stunned as the thoughts of mum whirled around in his head. _No it couldn't be…..but Arya is the only one that sends dragon riders. Maybe she is not actually a dragon rider but to get through the barrier placed around New Vroengard you need my permission or to be riding a dragon. _

As the many thoughts warred within Eragon's mind he didn't notice Domia looking around the office. After a minute she looked back at Eragon who was still staring into space.

"Um…Eragon elda…" Domia continued to wave in Eragon's face until he jerked back and readied himself to cast a spell.

Composing himself once again he asked the question which was turning in his mind.

"Domia was it….who is this mother you speak of? Do I know her?" Eragon prepared himself for the worst.

His worries were somewhat eased when Domia let out a giggle.

"Eragon elda, Arya sent me. I'm here to further my studies under you ebrithil." Eragon now knew she was a rider but was still curious about her mother.

"And your mother is?" Eragon waited his composure long gone as he studied Domia.

"Well ebrithil I was an orphan that lived on the streets of Teirm until I was three and ten years old. It wasn't until that day where I met my foster mother. She was beautiful and took me in while no one else had. I call her mother because she is the only mother I have ever known and took me to live with her. You may know her as Arya Drottning."

After Domia finished her speech she saw Eragon visibly relax his taut body. "Well then Domia, welcome to the dragon rider order on New Vroengard. Hopefully your dragon…." Eragon waited for Domia to supply the name.

"Oh, yes my dragon, she's called Hjarta."

"Well hopefully you and Hjarta's stay will be pleasant and you can learn a couple of new things." With that said Eragon smiled and gestured Domia to leave.

Before she went Domia turned around. "Eragon ebrithil my mother talks about you frequently. You should send her a letter or even better come back to Ellesmera. I know she misses you. She doesn't show it but I know." With a wink Domia left the office.

Eragon's heart beat rapidly before it calmed and he smiled. _Well I guess it will take a girl like that to get through to Arya. _The thought of never returning to Alagaesia and Arya tore the smile from his face before Eragon wearily sat down in his chair to continue his paperwork. The sigh he let out was the closest indication to his actual age.

_Flashback end_

Domia now seemed to glide out the doorway to meet Neo in the centre of the ring. Her gait and walk resembled Arya and Eragon could tell Arya was definitely Domia's role model. Domia looked to the skies and saw her neon orange dragon Hjarta sticking out from the sky. Hjarta let loose a challenging roar at the black dragon Jindr. Eragon could almost guess that the dragons' were placing bets on the duel which would commence.

Neo wore jet black plated armour with silver embroidering around the pauldrons and chest plate. A blood red cape was attached to his back which swayed in the wind. Domia wore white leather armour with orange embroidery around the edges.

Slowly she drew her weapon of choice which let off a neon orange light. The blade wielded by Domia was an orange short sword she held in reverse grip. The blade itself consisted of a snake-like curve where the letters Eldrvarya (meaning burning) glowed.

In turn Neo twirled his obsidian one-handed blade. It flared at the bottom before the black blade tapered off to a point. The light shone of the blade to see the engravings of the letters for Reona (meaning reaper).

With a roar released from Saphira's maw the match began. Both riders met in the centre with a _clang _of blade meeting blade. Neo had greater reach with his blade so kept distance between himself and Domia. However Domia had trained with Arya for a little over ten years so was prepared for Neo to keep his distance.

Domia's frame was lithe and agile as she easily dodged the strike and came in close. Swinging her arm to the side she whipped the short sword at Neo.

Neo was the more experienced of the two however so quickly moved his blade to block the strike. With the blow blocked Domia weaved around Neo and tried once again to land a strike.

Eldrvarya glanced off Neo's wards which brought a surprised look to his handsome face. Domia pranced away giving herself distance. Neo's surprised face soon turned into a scowl before he charged Domia. Domia dodged the incoming strike while she watched Neo's footwork. This did little though as she felt herself pulled and thrown over the shoulder of Neo.

Spinning around Neo unleashed a flurry of blows at Domia who dodged most of the strikes and parried the ones aimed at her chest. The blade Reona once again glanced her wards further sapping Domia's strength.

She was a fine swordsmen in her own right but compared to Neo she couldn't go against a master of the blade for long. Neo halted his vicious attack as sweat beaded down his face. It held a neutral expression so Domia couldn't read his actions.

Domia panted slightly as the strands of black and red hair clung to her sweaty face. She quickly used a hand to brush the locks from her face before straightening from her crouched position.

Neo's eyes twinkled with challenge as he announced "Brisingr!" Black fire poured from his hands as it raced towards Domia. She dodged the fire but felt the heat that seared her skin. Her wards were now depleted whereas Neo still remained passive.

As the black flames died down Neo whispered a phrase in the ancient language and a glowing ball of energy was seen in his hands. With a push he released the ball of energy at Domia. Again she dodged but it was a narrow escape as the ball exploded a metre behind her. Rocks fell around her as the dust obscured her form.

Neo narrowed his eyes as he lost track of Domia. Sweat was still streaming down his face as he panted slightly from the exertion he used in the fight. With a quick mutter of the ancient language and a wave of his hand the dust settled to reveal a crater yet no Domia.

Neo quickly whirled around and blocked the stab to his kidney from Eldrvarya. The sounds of metal rang out across the field as the two riders tested their strength. Unluckily for Domia, Neo was stronger and disengaged the duel before landing a hard kick to her stomach which sent Domia flying backwards.

She managed to break her fall in time as she rolled. Shakily Domia stood and readied her blade. For the first time in the match Neo spoke.

"Give up Domia. You fought a worthy match but there are only two outcomes none of which are in your favour. We can continue this fight until you are too weak to stand or until you pass out from exhaustion. It is your choice." Neo's speech had the opposite effect and a new fire burned within Domia's eyes.

She murmured in the ancient language and placed a hand to the ground. Immediately a cloud of dust rose up and obscured the field. Neo had to rely on his other senses and strained them to find Domia. Hearing a whistling Neo turned and blocked however only a rock bounced off Reona.

Quickly understanding his mistake Neo pivoted around but his feet were taken out from underneath him. Landing with a loud _thud_ Neo felt the warm blade of Eldrvarya placed to his exposed throat.

The dust soon settled to reveal a panting Domia straddling Neo with her weapon placed against his throat. Above, the roar of approval from Hjarta was heard whereas Jindr merely snorted a puff of smoke. The phantom Eragon concluded the match.

"Well fought both of you. Neo maybe this will teach you to never underestimate your opponent." Neo looked into Domia's determined green eyes and let out a small nod. She quickly dismounted before giving Neo a wink. Neo nodded back before a small smile showed his acceptance of the defeat.

"Let us commence the next match," said the phantom Eragon, "would the riders Kaida and Lathrian please come to the arean." Lathrian gracefully stood from his sitting position and gave a quick knowing glance at Eragon.

_Oh well I guess my disguise didn't work so well. Though, Lathrian was always the observant one_. Eragon still posing as Tenga clasped Neo's gauntleted hand.

"That was an amazing match to witness Neo. I hope next time you will come out the victor." Neo nodded now feeling quite humbled from his loss.

Domia had gone and embraced her dragon Hjarta after she had won the match.

After Lathrian had left Kaida slowly walked towards Cloud who was interlocking strange pieces of metal together. "Cloud elda, I know this may seem unfair but do you have anything you could share about Lathrian. I only see him when I enter the library to do my studies."

Cloud stopped his nimble fingers to think for a moment. He then resumed as he began to speak. "Lathrian is an observant man and has many years of experience on you. Considering he is an elf and a rider his speed and strength are higher than yours. It will be a hard fight but maybe your companion may be able to tip the scales."

At the last comment Cloud gestured to the bird that sat perched on Kaida's shoulder.

Perched contently on her shoulder was a golden albatross. It was strange to find the bird so far from the sea but this one seemed to have made a home on Kaida. Kaida smiled at her avian companion. "

Oh you mean little old Eld here." The golden albatross responded to the name and touched his beak to Kaida's cheek making her smile.

From outside the riders heard a roar which echoed. A laugh came to Kaida's lips as she smiled.

"What was that commotion about?" queried Cloud.

"Well you know my dragon Lainók he gets a little jealous when I spend so much time with Eld. He is kind of the reserved type," Cloud merely nodded as he resumed his interlocking of metal pieces.

"Thankyou for the advice Cloud elda." With that Kaida left the hall to approach the field.

Eragon saw the golden sword that rested against Kaida's hip. As of now there are only four riders who wielded the true rider swords. There was Brisingr, Tamerlein, Zarroc and finally Kaida's blade Näinen (meaning light). By true rider blade he meant the ones forged by Rhunön.

The other swords that were liberated now rest in Ilirea in a memorial to all the fallen riders slain by Galbatorix. The swords wielded by the new riders were forged by Cloud Strider in the dragon forge. On the arrival at New Vroengard Cloud Eragon had discovered the strange marble stones. These stones possessed special properties which made them immune to forms of magic.

When Cloud had discovered this the stone was melted down in the forge to become a metal. Cloud's dragon Moonlight possessed special dragon fire which also added properties to the metal. So from his teachings with dwarves and the famous smith Rhunön; Cloud was able to recreate the processes of forging rider swords and with the added dragon properties made new weapons for the order. These new rider swords were the ones wielded by the other riders.

Näinen was given to Kaida by her uncle who had in turn inherited it from his great grandfather who was a rider. Surprisingly the colour of the blade was a perfect match to the colour of Lainók. The golden colour was darker than Glaedr however was not quite brown. Kaida slowly drew Näinen which was a hand and a half like Brisingr.

Lathrian quietly observed Kaida and her footwork as she settled before him. He had already drawn his sword Ekar (meaning oaken) in anticipation of the duel. While Kaida's blade glowed in the sunlight, Lathrian's seemed to sparkle as the fragments of crystal that lay imbedded in the blade twinkled even admist the parchment coloured sword.

The two riders circled until Kaida made the first move swinging the golden blade which streaked down like sunlight towards Lathrian. The elf was faster however and deftly dodged the strike before performing a counter stroke that would have disarmed Kaida. Kaida barely dodged the strike as she felt the blade whistle past her cheek. It was luck and the help of her companion Eld that saved her from being disarmed with that strike.

Eragon had observed at the start of the match when Eld fluttered off Kaida's shoulder to circle above. It was one of Kaida's innate talents which he had encountered when she had first arrived on New Vroengard.

_Flashback_

Eragon watched the golden haired figure meditating quietly in a silent glade. Her eyes were shut tight and a serene expression was displayed on her slightly angular face. Eragon reviewed over what he knew so far on Kaida. She was one and twenty years of age and was born in Ceunon.

As he watched Kaida she murmured a sentence which he couldn't hear. A moment later the bush to her right rustled. Leaves parted as a strange shape emerged from the gloom. The head of the animal resembled a hawk with sharp golden eyes and a mottle of brown coloured feathers.

Past the head however was where the similarities stopped. The body of the animal was sleek with strong hind legs and claw-like forelegs. The body was covered in short black fur. Stretching out from the body was two wings with brown feathers hanging like the last leaves during autumn. The animal cocked its head as it titled sideways to allow Kaida to stroke the feathers around the face.

The animal released a caw before closing its eyes and lying flush next to Kaida who still had yet to open her eyes. Eragon discovered later that Kaida had an innate sense to deduce the true names of animals especially of the avian type.

_Flashback End_

Eragon watched again as Eld flew towards Lathrian at speeds making Eld resemble a golden blur as the bird streaked ready to slash at Lathrian. The elf however was too quick and observant and managed to dodge Eld before releasing a burst of magic which restrained Eld so that the poor golden Albatross plummeted before being caught by magic and placed gently on the ground.

Now that Kaida's advantage was eliminated the match was finished quickly. Kaida had lost her link with Eld so could no longer predict the swift combination of strokes that appeared. She managed to parry a couple but her wards where slowly being battered down.

Eragon knew Kaida was a passable swordsmen and with a few more years of experience could tap her potential. Lathrian however was too far out of her league. Kaida's wards failed and the golden blade Näinen tumbled from her grasp.

Sweat poured down her face as she felt the cold sting of metal against her exposed neck. The match concluded as Lathrain gently undid his binding spell and helped Kaida to her feet. "You did to the best of your ability." Lathrian then pivoted and entered the waiting room. Kaida knew she had to improve but the loss had spurred her into action and she left with a purpose.

Eragon smiled as this was the true purpose of the tournament to learn and correct any mistakes for everyday people learn something new.

It had been an interesting day with each match displaying the skill of Eragon's newer riders. At the announcement of the next name Eragon could only shake his head. This match would indeed end with a bang for Cowan 'the Mad' would make sure of that.

Cowan was unpredictable. That was how he would sum up Cowan in one word. The very first time Eragon had met Cowan was eventful.

_Flashback_

Eragon witnessed the light glimmering off silver scales as a female dragon approached New Vroengard. It was still too far to see the rider. Quite suddenly and abruptly the silver dragon veered and plummeted towards the blue water below.

From the saddle Eragon could see a billowing cloud of smoke. With a crash water shot up like an explosion as droplets sprayed into the ocean breeze. From under the water Eragon could still see the trail of smoke. When the smoke had connected with the water it started turning a sick yellow colour.

"This could be bad. Saphira I need you!" From above a shadow covered Eragon before he came face to face with Saphira. Without hesitation Eragon leapt onto the back of Saphira and raced towards where the silver dragon had crashed. The yellow smoke continued to billow from under the water.

Eragon and Saphira winged their way across the surface of the water creating a trail of water which had been pushed from Saphira's massive wing beats. As the rider and dragon approached the crash site the water began to stir and the silver dragon emerged flinging droplets of water at Eragon and Saphira. Eragon with a swipe of his hand and the whispered words of the ancient language; redirected the spray of water back into the ocean. The yellow smoke had ceased to billow and Eragon could finally make out the rider.

He was tall and graceful like all elves yet he seemed to miss the radiant thrum of magic that coursed through all elves veins. Long silver hair streaked with black billowed around the angular face. Hazel brown eyes gazed at Eragon though the intense gaze was restricted by the large glasses perched on a hooked nose.

Smoke stains and yellow dust stained the elf's face resembling a person who had just come out of a mine. The man kept silent as Eragon observed his posture and stance. The silver dragon was the first to make conversation.

_"Greetings fellow dragon and her rider. My name is Argenta and this here is my rider Cowan." _Both Eragon and Saphira inclined their heads still alert for the yellow smoke.

"Cowan is it? My name is Eragon and I am the lead rider." Cowan seemed wary of Eragon. Eragon could see a four foot long spear attached to the saddle but no sword.

"Cowan….what happened to create the billowing yellow smoke?" Cowan quickly turned from wary to animated as he started to describe his advances in science especially his experimentation on a strange black powder he had found after the fall but not finished in time for Galbatorix's demise.

_Flashback End_

The last match was a three way bout between Cowan and two other riders. Cowan was cloaked in coat resembling a scientist and his sixteen inch, slightly curved, silver single edged sword Nángoröth was fastened to his waist.

In his hand was a pure silver four foot long spear with the spear tip flaring out like outspread wings before coming to a point. The two other riders were friends so thus had forged a temporary alliance to take down Cowan the 'Mad' who had again burnt down his house for the umpteenth time.

Saphira released another roar signalling the start of the match. The riders met in the middle of the arena with Cowan holding his spear horizontally to counter the two blade strokes that had been intended to cleave him. Spinning the spear Cowan dislodged the swords and thrust at the rider to his right. The rider dodged the thrust as the spear glanced his armour.

The other rider took the opportunity to swing vertically downward. Cowan rolled dodging the strike before sweeping his spear at the legs of the unfortunate rider. The rider was taken down and landed winded on his back. Flipping Cowan readied himself but the other rider was not in front of him as he thought.

The sound of an object slicing through the air alerted Cowan to the incoming danger. Sweat poured down his silver fair as rivulets of water obscured his vision. Bending backwards the furthest he could go allowed him to barely dodge the horizontal strike.

Cowan looked as if he was nearly bent in half. Cowan dropped his spear as he back flipped to avoid the combination of slashes which were heading in his direction. Finally gathering some distance he drew Nángoröth.

Eragon watched as Cowan observed his two opponents. The stance Cowan took was acceptable for an amateur swordsmen. Eragon could clearly see that the sword was not Cowan's preferred weapon. _Hmm I'll have to rectify that. Well when I can get him alone and not blowing up everything within his viewing range. _Eragon heard Saphira chuckle at the last comment.

The dragon rider Cowan had winded had regained his breath and stood next to his partner. They nodded to each other before racing at Cowan. Cowan stood relaxed with his free hand grasping something. Squinting his eyes Eragon could briefly make out a thin strand hair so thin that it was invisible until it caught the light.

Eragon followed the string to the two mounds left behind when Cowan had back flipped. _Oh no! _was Eragon's only thought as he ducked back into the waiting room. A fraction of a second before Eragon retreated he saw Cowan with a grin that could only be described as mad.

Cowan tugged the length of string and a roar like thunder was let off. There was a bright light which blinded Eragon before smoke began to billow around the arena; shielding Cowan and the two other riders.

Eragon cast a spell and dispersed the smoke to see Cowan standing above two dazed and slightly scorched dragon riders. A cough was heard above as the phantom Eragon declared the match.

"The semi-final matches will be Lathrian duelling Domia. This match will be preceded by Tenga duelling Cowan." Spoke the phantom Eragon controlled by Blodhgarm.

Eragon quickly retreated after the announcement as he wanted to speak with his partner of heart and mind. Feeling his need for council Saphira gracefully peeled away from the flying dragons and headed to the forest north of the colosseum. Eragon bolted and ran towards the forest as dust kicked up from his feet. A moment after Saphira landed, Eragon arrived with even breath.

"Well Saphira what did you think of the matches?" Saphira turned her blue gaze at Eragon before closing her eyes and releasing a gust of hot breath right into his face.

_"It was to be expected that you would prevail against Cloud. Lathrian I knew would win. It was interesting; I would not have predicted the loss of Neo." _Saphira snorted at that. "_We gave his dragon Jindr a hard time. It will be a while before he speaks to us again." _With another snort Saphira lay her massive head down.

"Well is he alright to compete for the second challenge?" Saphira still had her eyes closed as she responded.

_"No doubt. He will want to impress us with his amazing flying capabilities." _

Eragon smirked, "is that a touch of sarcasm I detect there Saphira!"

Saphira snorted, "_The hatchling had better impress or I will have him running drills until his wings fall off." _

Eragon could only laugh as he enjoyed the company of Saphira.

* * *

><p>After one hour had past Eragon met the remaining riders in the waiting room. The other riders had either gone to sit in the stands or were now soaring above the colosseum.<p>

"The first match of the semi-finals will be Tenga duelling Cowan." Cowan quickly made his way to the centre of the field. Eragon could make out the slight bulge in the coat that Cowan wore. _This should definitely be interesting_.

Up above the dragons resembled colourful birds as they circled the colosseum. A roar from Saphira commenced the duel though Eragon kept his distance. "Brisingr," whispered Eragon with no fear of his sword igniting.

A ball of fire sprung up in his right hand. The blue flame flickered with a life of its own. Eragon without use of the ancient language started to shape the blue flame into the form of a dragon's head.

Seeing what Eragon was preparing Cowan quickly reached into his coat and withdrew one of his experiments. It was a round spherical orb with a string of wick attached to the top. Quickly using the ancient language Cowan ignited the orb and tossed into at Eragon.

The orb seemed to sail in slow motion creating an arc as it neared Eragon. Building up the flame enough, Eragon released the blast of blue fire so that it enveloped the orb in mid-air. This resulted in a large explosion of yellow smoke which covered the area.

The blue fire dragon kept its momentum and powered into the wall of the colosseum. "You! Only an illuminator could wield the power of fire with that degree of mastery. The only illuminator I know who is still living is Eragon Bromson the lead rider."

Eragon smiled at Cowan's deduction. Grasping the cloak Eragon tossed it aside to leave him garbed in a chainmail hauberk given to him by the dwarves so long ago. His helmet was missing leaving his wild brown hair to dance in the wind.

With another quick word in the ancient language the cloud of yellow smoke was dispersed into the wind leaving Cowan exposed to Eragon's sight.

"Well I guess the charade is up. It was probably easy enough to guess seeing as Lathrian probably figured it out." A wiry grin spread across his face as the phantom Eragon held by Blodhgarm dispered.

Stretching out his senses Eragon caught the fleeting words of Cloud. "Well damn…. I guess that's probably why I lost."

Returning his focus back to Cowan; Eragon readied a blue fireball in each hand. He threw both fireballs in synchronization as they soared through the air leaving a streak of blue flame behind.

Cowan deftly dodged the first before pulling a mirror of his pocket. This mirror absorbed the fireball creating a ripple like effect in the glass mirror. The mirror glowed red before the blue fireball streaked back at Eragon. Sweat coated Eragon's form as the air began to heat.

Seeing the incoming object Eragon merely twirled and guided the fire back into the palm of his hand. His brown hair flicked out of his eyes as Eragon again sent the blue ball of flame at Cowan. This time however Eragon added more flames into the mix so that the fireball was the same size as Cowan.

He heard Cowan curse in dwarfish which was completely odd coming from an elf. Cowan dived and rolled to his right. The intense heat on impact however made him sweat as his wards guarded him from the blue flickering flames.

Cowan's wards however were weaker than any dragon rider. The wards suddenely broke and Cowan somersaulted away from the still burning blue flames. "Is that all the tricks you have up your sleeve Cowan?" questioned Eragon.

This statement stirred Cowan into action as he reached into his coat and withdrew two orbs in each hand. Cocking his arms back Eragon could see the muscles tense as Cowan prepared to bombard him with explosives.

Eragon waited to see what each of Cowan's experiments could do. He didn't have to wait long as the first bomb exploded releasing a blinding light which made Eragon see stars for a brief time. This was enough for Eragon to miss the explosive wave that launched him back.

He landed hard against the ground which winded him for a moment. Eragon heard another object hurtling through the air. Casting his magic out Eragon exclaimed, "letta!" He felt his magic stop the object. "Thrysta," which resulted in Eragon shooting the bomb back to where it had come from.

Eragon heard an intake of breath and the exclamation of "Barzul!" before the sound of an explosion detonated.

Eragon regained his feet and saw Cowan lying sprawled on the ground. Approaching to off air Eragon missed the grin that spread across Cowan's features. Suddenly bolting to his feet; Cowan threw his last bomb which created a smoke screen.

Eragon was momentarily unfocused as he lost sight of Cowan. Straining his senses Eragon brought up his sword to block the swipe of a spear head. Splitting his mind between blocking the strikes and finding his magic Eragon delved deep into his core. He found a large ocean of swirling energy and immersed himself in it. Without use of the ancient language Eragon dispersed the smoke into the wind once again.

It was just in time to see Cowan thrust towards Eragon. He waited and gracefully leap onto the tip of the spear. His weight caught Cowan unprepared and the spear landed stuck into the ground. Running the length of the spear Eragon back flipped over Cowan to land behind him ready to execute a pommel strike to Cowan's head.

The elf however, although not possessing the same amount of magical potential still had sharp senses and reflexes. Cowan turned and drew Nángoröth in time to block the strike. This merely delayed the end as Eragon was known as the best swordsmen in raw potential. Rivulets of water strained down his face as Eragon whipped his sweaty hair to the side spraying water onto the field. His eyes remained focused and his breath even.

Eragon had trained for extensively with the Blodhgarm and the other elves. They had years of experience but Eragon had potential and quickly adapted and learnt how to read his opponents. It also helped that some of the older Eldunari passed on sword styles long thought lost since the fall.

The years of experience he was missing was made up from viewing the memories of the Eldunari as they watched their own riders train. So the duel came to a quick conclusion as Eragon disarmed Cowan and rested the cold steel against his collar bone.

"I yield to you ebrithil." Eragon extended his gauntleted hand and assisted Cowan from his knees. Cowan was breathing heavily and gladly accepted Eragon's shoulder to the waiting room.

"_Well fought little one. I knew all along that I picked the best rider." _Eragon smiled and as always he let his warmth spread through the link with Saphira. If only he could allow his love to spread to Arya. _No not now! I had finally put her to the back of my mind. I will have to find Murtagh and speak with him soon._

Lathrian and Domia both bowed their heads as Eragon walked in with the tired Cowan who had just regained his breath. "It seems one of us will be meeting you in the finals ebrithil." Eragon nodded at Lathrian's comment. Domia still wore her beaming expression but Eragon could detect the nervous undercurrent of facing Lathrian.

"Do not worry Domia," she turned at Eragon's address of her, "I know that Arya taught you well and she knows that you have it in you to be the best of riders." Domia let off a beaming smile at the praise. It was so large that her white even teeth could've acted as a mirror.

"Thankyou ebrithil I will not forget your words and I will fight to the best of my abilities so mum will be proud." She followed Lathrian into the field but before she stepped into the light she twirled around.

"Who knows maybe mum will come here and see you….dad." With a cheeky wink Domia was gone. Eragon just stood stunned in place. His mind wandered to places that it shouldn't before he shook his head. _That girl can worm her way into any heart_.

"_That she can little one, that she can."_ Came the response of Saphira through their mental link.

* * *

><p>Domia and Lathrian met in the centre. Saphira once again roared commencing the fight. It was a standoff. The afternoon breeze swept across the field. Lathrian had donned a metal helmet keeping his hair from obscuring his vision. Domia however let her hair loose and the red and black hair twirled in the wind like a dancing flame.<p>

Domia made the first move as she covered the distance between them. Eldrvarya streaked towards Lathrian who easily blocked the strike with Ekar. Domia twirled away before exclaiming "Brisingr!" Orange flames engulfed Eldrvarya. The sword truly lived up to its name.

"Well I guess she learnt that trick from me." Eragon smiled. Eldravarya swept through the air and the heat could be seen as the air took on a hazy look. Lathrian dodged the arcs of fire which had nearly caught him a couple of times. "Thrysta." Whispered Lathrian in his softly spoken tone.

Domia was caught and pushed backwards until she landed on her back. Lathrian was quickly upon her but did not expect the double footed kick that powered into his chest. Lathrian went sailing backwards until he did a one-handed cartwheel to land standing on his feet.

"Well played Domia." With that Ekar was poised to resume the battle. Domia was quickly to her feet. Releasing the flow of magic the flames engulfing Eldrvarya ceased. It was too draining to try and keep the magical flames for the whole duel. Putting her hand to the ground she tried the same trick on Lathrian. Lathrian however knew her purpose and quickly dispelled the dust.

Domia felt a hard impact against her wards. Ekar may not have the weight and power of Cloud's Starlight but Ekar was the second heaviest blade. The weight was enough to force Domia onto her knees as her magic began to dwindle. Domia lashed out her leg trying to sweep Lathrian off his disengaged and allowed Domia to sit panting on the ground.

"I yield to you Lathrian elda." Lathrian studied Domia for a moment before the corners of his mouth slightly quirked upwards.

"It is not a shame to yield to an opponent. What you have shown is great wisdom and I am glad to consider you Vinr-Alfakyn." With that said Lathrian lent Domia his hand. Eragon and the other present riders clapped. It was rare that Lathrian called people Vinr Alfakyn or elf friend.

When Lathrain returned he went straight to Eragon. "I will follow my own advice ebrithil and yield to you. It would be a great honour to test myself against you however the light is waning and I must be back to my….reading."

"You realize that is the most of heard you speak in a long while. You should leave the library more often and experience the world. However I think you enjoy your time in the library….reading."If ever you see want to see an elf blush just talk to Lathrian about his romantic reading which including some quite saucy material.

As the riders returned to their dragons, Eragon looked up into the sky. Sending his intentions to Saphira he raced to the top of the colosseum. He let the air above cool his sweat covered form. The wind to swept his hair backwards as Eragon closed his eyes. With z brace of his legs and arms spread, Eragon leapt from the high colosseum.

The wind whipped upwards forcing Eragon's eyes shut. He managed to slightly crack his left eye open to see the blurry blue form of Saphira. He manoeuvred and narrowly missed one of Saphira's spikes.

"_What were you thinking little one!" _scolded Saphira as she turned her head to look at Eragon.

"I knew you would catch me Saphira. You well know I trust you with my life." With that statement he poured all the love he felt for Saphira through their bond.

"_Oh little one…..one day we shall fix what is between you and Arya. For today we must show these younglings who are the lords of the skies." _Eragon clutched tightly to Saphira's neck as he closed his eyes and let a relaxed smile appear on his face.

* * *

><p>It was night when all the dragon riders returned. The Eldunari had all been returned and only the nine dragons and their riders were assembled. Stars lit up the sky like little fireflies as Eragon could make out a couple of the constellations. Turning his attention from the heavens back to his riders he addressed them.<p>

"As you all know, the second test is the test of your partner. It is a race on your dragons from here back to the dragonhold. You may only use magic to slow your opponents. The first to return is the winner." The great sound of nine large wing beats were heard as the dragons took to the starry skies.

"When I release the flare the race begins. On your marks in…three…two…one…go!" Eragon released a blue light from his hands which exploded in the skies like a firework. At the same time Saphira released a massive roar that shook dust from the colosseum below.

On Eragon and Saphira's right was Jindr and Neo. On their left was Cloud and Moonstar. Directly behind them was Lathrian riding on Atrux. _Well this is not good_.

"_I agree little one but even if they join forces they will never defeat me for the sky is my domain." _With another ear shattering roar Saphira spun and corkscrewed upwards performing a spinning back dive to right herself behind Atrux. Saphira reared her head back before releasing a spout of blue flames.

Lathrian noticed the aerial move in time to shield Atrux from the fire. Eragon manipulated the dragon fire into chains as they bound Atrux and Lathrian. Even if their wards held the heat and construction immobilised them enough for Saphira to send Atrux hurtling backwards.

"Well Lathrian will take a while to catch up." Nudging his feet, Eragon spurred Saphira forwards.

In the dark of the night Eragon could see flashes of light as magic was hurled towards the other racing dragons. Sparks of white and orange were the most prominent as they exchanged spells between them. A sudden spark of gold caught their attention before a bright flash of light ignited in the night sky. 

_Damn Cowan and his flashbang experiment_. Eragon blocked the numerous spells that were launched at him and Saphira. Saphira was in the middle of the two riders when they both unleashed a wave of fire. 

_You know they should have learnt that fire is my element_. With a sigh Eragon absorbed the fire and condensed the wave of colour into a ball. He held tightly as the energy gathered and swirled. Eragon added a little of his own magic and the sphere of magic fire turned blue.

Finding the strain too much Eragon released the energy which dispersed in a wave. The wave of pure energy knocked both dragons, on either side of Saphira, out of the sky. "_Serves them right for thinking to challenge us." _Eragon heard the slight splash noise which occurred below them.

Saphira soared forward once again. Wind battered Eragon's face as he used the ancient language to breath in the thin air. Saphira continued to climb and positioned herself above the figure of Jindr and Neo who were currently engaged with Cloud.

Flashes of white and black lit up the skies; Saphira tilted her body downward. Like a blue meteor Saphira plummeted towards the figure of Moonstar as the full weight of Saphira smashed into Moonstar.

The white dragon lurched and staggered as Cloud released a white wave of magic which pushed Saphira off Moonstar. Saphira spun and righted herself. She then turned her sapphire gaze at Jindr.

Neo saw the fast approaching blue streak and erected a black barrier which Saphira rammed into. Saphira released a roar of challenge as she again slammed into the black wall. Cracks began to form as Neo could no longer hold up the barrier.

The barrier crumbled and Saphira released a breath of blue fire which engulfed the black dragon and rider. The heat was scathing and Eragon could see Jindr struggling. As the black dragon and rider fell behind, Saphira flapped her massive wings and propelled them forward.

Up ahead flashes of gold and orange brightened the sky. Eragon saw a long stream of orange fire clash against golden flames. The explosion was like a flaming firework in the sky. The energy released propelled all dragons within the blast radius behind.

Saphira winged her way past Hjarta and Lainók leaving the two dragons behind in her dust. Eragon let loose a whoop as he revelled in the excitement of the chase. A burning light was seen in the distance meaning the end was in sight.

Argenta and her rider Cowan were in the lead. Cowan looked behind and saw the unmistakeable hue of Saphira. Argenta put on a burst of speed as the silver wings flapped rapidly to place distance between them and Saphira.

Eragon felt a lurch as the muscles of Saphira's wings powered them swiftly forward. Each beat sounded like a sonic boom as Saphira increased acceleration until they were neck and neck with the first place leaders. Eragon could see the silver hair whipping in Cowan's face. A determined expression was locked as the two dragons were tied even.

Saphira slowed until she let Argenta in the lead. Doing a barrel roll, which made Eragon's stomach lurch, they were behind Argenta. Saphira released a spout of blue flames that wrapped around the tail of Argenta. Eragon manipulated the flames to turn into a lasso which he fastened to the glittering silver tail in front. With a yank, and Saphira providing her vast energy to Eragon, they managed to halt Argenta and Cowan and pull them backwards.

Cowan seeing his problem removed a flash bomb and tossed it behind him. "Thrysta!" exclaimed Eragon as the orb was pushed backwards to collide into Cowan. A bright light seared Eragon's eyes as he shut them closed. Regaining his vision but still with a few blotches Eragon saw the shape of a falling dragon. Argenta was falling erratically.

"Saphira! We need to help!" His voice was torn into the wind as Saphira tucked in her wings and plummeted towards the falling dragon. Eragon could just make out the shape of Cowan clinging madly to the saddle. A sudden bump of air resistance and Cowan was ripped from his saddle. "Letta!" shouted Eragon as he stopped Cowan.

He slowly brought Cowan onto the saddle with him. Saphira dove past the falling Argenta and managed to push her enough to stabilize the free fall. "What a rush!" Cowan's voice sounded excited but his face was blanched white. Eragon let Cowan hop back onto Argenta as the two dragons gracefully made their way back.

During the wild flight one of the other riders had made it to the finish line. The large glowing light signalled the end of the race. "Thankyou Eragon ebrithil that was a close call."

"No thanks needed Cowan. Riders protect and serve. We are a family here on New Vroengard, it is only right that we stick together." Cowan smiled at the comment. This smile was devoid or mad intention and seemed to lift years from the 679 year old elf.

"_We would have won that." _Saphira pouted. Eragon rubbed her scales making her sigh in contentment.

"I'm sorry Saphira. I'll remember not to push back one of Cowan's flash experiments." At that the two partners entered a loving silence as they enjoyed the company and peaceful ride back to the dragonhold.

* * *

><p>A warmth on his face and light seeping through his closed eyelids was the first things Eragon found as he slowly awoke. As he gradually opened his eyes he saw the gleaming red plated armour of someone he knew. Black unruly hair blew in the wind as dark eyes gazed at Eragon. A blood red sword hung at the man's side. Eragon finally pieced together who was standing before him.<p>

"Murtagh. What brings you here this morning?" Murtagh still gazed at Eragon before he moved his gauntleted hand to the red blade. The sound of a sword being drawn startled Eragon into alertness. "Good morning brother." Murtagh swung the red sword towards Eragon. The red gleaming blade reflected the light and Eragon's shocked expression.

**A/N: So sorry to all Murtagh fans. Has he turned to the dark side once again? Well wait for the next chapter to find out. Don't worry next chapter I'll try a Murtagh POV so cross fingers it goes okay. Well pls leave a review with an OC or constructive criticism. I feel like my writings sort of gotten better but that's up to you readers so pls leave a comment. Well enjoy your day! **

***Warden Valdr just caught a sight of Saphira and is now hiding behind Eragon***


	6. Chapter 6: A Brother Returns

**A/N: Wow thanks so much everyone for reviewing. It is always a great feeling to get positive feedback. Okay this may disappoint many people as I'm trying something new. Murtagh is one of the most complicated and interesting characters in the cycle and I really like him. Here is my take on Murtagh and hopefully you can point out what I did right and what I failed horribly in :) Well this is now my longest chapter and I have reached the 40000 word mark so yay! **

**Legendary Neo-Jin: Thanks for sticking by me with this story. I know Neo sounds very uncanon so I tried something different. See if you like it and send in another name if you want. But you have been with me from the start and I always appreciate your comments.**

**Ischys: No I am not a mind reader but I like your OC and try to expand upon them. They have been a hit so keep up the great work!**

**Alexzander95: Thanks for sending in your OC. I'm sorry I couldn't use him in this chapter but he will definitely be included. The amount of detail you gave him will make for an interesting character. I brought a little of him in. See if you can spot where he makes a tiny appearance ;) **

**BOTR: We haven't seen Arya in a while and I am still contemplating what her actions will be. I know she may seem OOC but I'm not that good at writing yet so please bear with me. But thankyou for your review and I hope you stick with the story**

**Shurtugal88: Wow I'm glad you think it's an awesome story. Yes I also like Domia as well. She was created by Ischys and he did a good job.**

**IronMikeTyson: Yes that was my longest chapter but now this one is haha. I hope I am doing the flashbacks okay and I'm glad you approve. You have been with my story as well since the beginning so I thankyou and take your opinions to heart. As for Murtagh you'll just have to read wont you ;)**

**Titan 386: You know your weapons and I will try to include them in later chapters. **

**Leppard: No one will criticize if your OC is bad or not. Just give me an idea and I'll work on weaving it into the story. Well hopefully you keep reading.**

**Restrained Freedom: Haha I know where you are coming from. I see that you have written many Murtagh and Nasuada fanfics so I'll be counting on your input so pls review. **

**Jmartino2011: Thankyou for your review and I am extremely flattered. I still think I have a ways to go but I am glad you think my fanfic is good. To answer your question sometimes you have to know when you're beat…and yes I got tired of writing haha. **

* * *

><p><strong>Warden: I'm sorry everyone for the super long author note but I like responding to people.<strong>

**Eragon: You only like it because you are lonely and want friends.**

**Saphira: I agree with little one. You need to get out more.**

**Warden: Hey! why are you ganging up on me? I have been nice to your characters so far. I even did this whole chapter in Murtagh's POV just as you asked!**

**Eragon: Well…I guess…but you still need to get out more. **

**Saphira: I agree with little one. **

**Warden: Argh! *pulls out hair* fine have it your way I will never let you see Arya or Firnen again (insert evil chuckle)**

***Eragon and Saphira both glare at Warden Valdr. Eragon now wields Brisingr and Saphira is preparing to release a blast of fire***

**Warden: Hey hey…guys I was joking. Seriously please stop NOOOO! **

***It may take a while for Warden Valdr to write again so please wait patiently***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Inheritance cycle belongs to CP but all the amazing OC belong to the people that sent them in :)<strong>

**As always Se onr sverdar sitja hvass - may your swords stay sharp (in this case your pens/typing fingers) so on with the story!**

Note on dialogue:

"Hello Saphira" – Either talking in the mind or conversing with a character

_This will not do – _Thoughts of a character

"_I am the huntress of the sky!"_– That is dragons speaking in a characters mind.

**Chapter 6: A Brother Returns**

**A Day Before the Last Chapter**

Wind swept his dark hair in a halo around him. The water sprayed thin droplets onto his handsome face as dark eyes focused ahead. _I will not lose one of the only family members I have left_. Murtagh's gaze was aimed on the horizon where the beginning of a land mass could be seen.

"_Do not worry Murtagh we will be upon New Vroengard soon. I will be faster this time and will not fail you again." _This statement sent a pang of sadness to Murtagh's heart. He thought he had dealt with the pain of losing Nasuada but it still came upon him once in a while.

"It is done Thorn, it is done. We have been through this and it is no one's fault. It was her time." A sad tear fell down his cheek before it was whipped away by the ever constant wind.

He did not feel the bite of cold or the sting of the wind as it assaulted him. _Never again! I will save you brother; whatever it takes._ Murtagh was determined causing a fire to burn within his eyes. It was the same fire that had brought him purpose in the final battle with Eragon in front of Galbatorix.

The name Galbatorix still sprung up a well of emotions. It had been half a century since his demise but his taint still lingered on Murtagh. He had changed his true name but the mark of Galbatorix still remained. He could never forget the actions he had committed. The only thing he could do was to counter balance his evil deeds with acts of kindness and redemption. That had been what he had laboured on for the past half century.

_I can finally redeem myself. I know Eragon forgives me; yet I still can't forgive myself. If I can save him I will have started to repay the debt I owe. Eragon gave me the idea to change my true name and he accepted me as part of the family. _Murtagh could still remember the event which spurred him forward to reach Eragon in time.

_Flashback_

Murtagh sat atop Thorn while they hovered above the sparkling blue ocean which stretched out across his view. Murtagh nervously twisted the ring he had been given. The topaz sparkled in the midday light. It was the ring Nasuada had given him to help convince Eragon of his identity and the trust she placed in him.

Him and Nasuada had finally reconnected and he had gained her trust. His musings on the ring were interrupted as a sparkling blue object was seen winging its way towards him and Thorn. With another nervous twist of the ring Murtagh returned his focus to the object which progressively became bigger.

It soon turned into the sleek form of a female dragon whose scales sparkled with blue beauty that eclipsed the churning water below. The Sapphire scales stood out from the light blue sky above and Murtagh could finally see the shape of his brother. "Thorn how can I do this? I've run this scenario around in my head too many times I've lost count. In every eventuality it would not end well for us."

Thorn still continued to keep his altitude before replying. "_I have no solution Murtagh. Know that I will protect you with fangs and claws but we are not want we once were. We have changed. After testing Arya we have not resorted to violence since. We are protectors now." _

Murtagh nodded to his partner of his heart and mind. "I'm glad you are here with me Thorn."

Thorn rumbled in contempt as his now full tail waved in the air.

Murtagh finally saw the loose brown hair and angular face of his half-brother. The face was guarded and Murtagh could detect a small amount of suspicion coming from Eragon. Saphira also seemed wary as her claws kept scrunching together ready for action. _It is time to take a risk. _Murtagh raised both his hands. He projected his voice over the wind and beats of the two opposing dragons.

"I come with no other intention but to talk Eragon. I bear Nasuada's ring as a show of her faith in me." Murtagh slowly removed the ring and floated it over to Eragon. He saw his half-brother slowly inspect the ring before conversing with Saphira.

"Do you think they will take us back to New Vroengard?" inquired Murtagh mentally. Thorn continued to gaze steadily at Saphira. Red eyes locked against blue as the tension became thick. It rose to heights where Murtagh wondered if it was right to be here. A moment later the tension broke as Saphira gazed at Eragon and nodded. He nodded back as Saphira slowly edged towards Thorn.

The two dragons circled before Saphira sniffed Thorn. "_You will follow us back to New Vroengard. You will obey all rules or nothing will stop me from bringing you down from the skies." _ With that said Saphira flew parallel to Thorn.

Murtagh locked his gaze with Eragon.

Eragon was the first to speak. "Hello Murtagh. We have much to talk about." With that Eragon handed back the topaz ring. Murtagh nodded before slipping on the ring which he twirled. This had become a nervous habit of his.

"Yes we have much to talk about…brother." Murtagh was prepared for a violent outburst and denial but not the quiet nod of Eragon's head.

_This is a good sign right? Maybe he is trying to not cause an incident?_ Many thoughts whirled around in his mind as the two riders made their way to New Vroengard.

"Eragon I'm sor…" He was cut off from his apology as Eragon raised a hand.

"Murtagh we can talk about that later. Now, what have you been doing since I last saw you?"

Murtagh was again unprepared for the question. "I was…" He tried to compose himself. "I was finding myself and my purpose on this world. Thorn and I are no longer tools and we have realised that we are protectors."

Murtagh turned to observe Eragon. His half-brother nodded slowly taking in the information.

"Where did you go to become enlightened?" queried Eragon as Murtagh's dark focused eyes met brown expressive ones.

"I travelled to places long abandoned while avoided the places where shadows dwelled. I came upon a small city; hidden in between the mountains and the sea. It was called Kuasta."

At that he heard a sharp intake from Eragon. "Kuasta you say?"

Murtagh nodded his curiosity now sparked, "yes Kuasta; it was an interesting place. It was isolated from the rest of Alagaesia. It also had strange customs there."

Eragon nodded. "Brom was from Kuasta."

"I see…I could take you there." Eragon quickly shook his head and a dark expression clouded his face. Sadness had suddenly overcome him.

"Is everything all right Eragon? Asked Murtagh now concerned on his abrupt change. The sadness slowly receded before Eragon responded.

"I can't return…" There was a slight awkward pause where Murtagh thought it better to not press Eragon for answers.

"So did you find anything interesting while you were in Kuasta?"

It was a harmless question yet Murtagh could detect the hint of longing in Eragon's voice to find out more about where his father was born. Murtagh waited to compose his thoughts as Kuasta was quite a place where quite a few interesting events occurred.

"Well I learnt something that may be of interest to you." Eragon leaned forward in his saddle with eager anticipation. His suspicion long since dispelled in the wake of finding out what was learnt in Kuasta. This lightened the nervous stress that dwelled in Murtagh as he slowly smiled. _I'm finally reconnecting with my only family._

"I learnt in Kuasta that there were a group of people called illuminators that possessed control over the element fire. This control was not just directing fire like magic but the mastery over the element itself. However the illuminators were feared for this power and were exterminated. I heard that it was very rare for a child to possess this ability. Although when an illuminator did show itself they would always bring about a change by fire.

People in the ancient language referred to them as Du Islingr or the lightbringers." Murtagh let Eragon contemplate this piece of information before he continued.

"There was a rumour in Kuasta that a small boy named Brom was thought to possess this gift." This information quickly startled Eragon from his contemplation and he gazed wide eyes at Murtagh.

He wanted to laugh as Eragon looked so comical at this moment. Eragon's jaw waggled for a while before he composed himself. "You mean that my father Brom may have been an illuminator? If so how can you test if you possess this ability?"

"Well this information was hard to come by but I managed to get this from a small boy called Arius Orthank. He told me that the ability manifested at different times within people but they were able to cast fire with ease. Also an object which they possess will become imbued with some of their power and be able to burn alight. This apparently signifies the will of fire manifesting itself in a physical object. That's the best I can explain."

Murtagh looked apologetic but his expression quickly changed to confusion as he saw a strange expression on Eragon's face. Eragon did not say anything for a moment which caused Murtagh to be concerned once again. "Eragon…Eragon…Eragon!" This snapped Eragon from his stupor.

"Oh…I just…I'm not sure. Anyway this boy Arius you seem to speak of him fondly."

Murtagh was surprised that Eragon picked up the way he said Arius's name. "He was a lot like me in some ways. He's young but extremely skilled with a blade and a bow. Apparently he told me that he was trained since he was three by his dad. He also told me that his ancestors were all great warriors who died in battle.

He was lonely and we connected on some levels. I'm sure he would make a great rider if he lost some of his resentfulness of other people and his bitterness over being lonely."

Eragon nodded thoughtfully, "I'm sure he will be Murtagh."

* * *

><p>They had finally arrived on New Vroengard. Murtagh was surprised by the amount of progress that had been completed in the mere decade since Eragon had departed. The dragon hold was complete and the tall spires resembled a crown as it circled the open area of New Vroengard.<p>

White marble buildings large enough for dragons to fit were assembled randomly around the clearing. In the middle of the area was a fountain with twin dragon heads spewing water from the marble mouths'.

Saphira was the first to land and the group of riders had quickly surrounded her. Murtagh saw Eragon quickly dismount and try and clear the platform.

Suddenly Murtagh felt the tension rise again as some of the riders' glared daggers at him. The dark shadow of Thorn descended as Murtagh saw some of the riders reach for their weapons.

"Riders put down your weapons. Murtagh has come to talk with me in peace. I will not tolerate any harm to befall him while he resides here."

Murtagh felt warmth spread within him as he heard Eragon defend him. Eragon seemed to command an aura that demanded respect and obedience. It was strange to think that his half-brother was the lead rider.

A dark haired man with obsidian eyes stepped from the riders. "Ebrithil I know he is related to you and he has done much to help the rebuilding of Alagaesia," Murtagh could detect the sarcasm laced in the comment, "but he did once try and kill you."

Murtagh hopped from Thorn and stared at the black haired man. Both dark haired men stared daggers at each other. Tension rose once again as the two black eyes locked gazes. Murtagh had sworn off violence but he did not like insults to his character after he had done much to change it.

"What is your name rider?" The rider that resembled a dark prince simply stared at Murtagh for a moment more before replying.

"My name is Neonan and I was there when the rebellion occurred." Murtagh suddenly lost his gaze and the tension broke.

"I see…I'm sorry I didn't stop the war before it spread so quickly." Neonan continued to stare daggers at Murtagh before he felt the calming presence of Eragon place a hand on his shoulder.

"That is enough Neo. Now I need to talk to Murtagh in private so please take all riders to their lessons. Lathrian I want you to help Neo as well." Lathrian nodded before herding the riders towards the practice fields. Neonan once again looked at Murtagh before turning to Eragon.

"As you wish ebrithil just be wary." Neonan then departed in a twirl of his black cape.

Murtagh was still saddened before his attention was brought towards Eragon. "I know about the rebellion and I don't disagree with your methods. Neonan lost much in the war that arose and he sees things in absolutes. It is either right or wrong. He doesn't see that our world is made of shades of grey." Murtagh was once again surprised from Eragon's tone and wisdom.

He saw Eragon gently rub his temples before Saphira gently nudged Eragon's neck. Eragon closed his eyes and basked in the warmth. Murtagh felt Thorn gently touch his head. He reached around and stroked the warm red scales.

"_It was not your fault. We are protectors and we didn't think that the war would spread so fast and so quickly. It was our choice to pursue more pacifist methods. As you said what's done is done." _Murtagh was still unsure. He had just returned to Nasuada to protect her when the riots had begun. The riots had then led to a war with the last remnant of Galbatorix's army attacking many small villages and cities before Nasuada had martialled an offence and crushed the rebellion.

"I could have flown out and killed the last remnants of Galbatorix before they had time to incite such a rebellion. So many lives could've been saved." Thorn snorted before nudging his head with more force. Murtagh rubbed his head from the sharp jolt.

"What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his sore head.

"_Is it right that we once again lose ourselves to the darkness when Nasuada could've handled it?" _Murtagh stared at the ruby eye that gazed into his soul. He finally shook his head.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget I have you as my partner." A crooked grin came to this face as Murtagh rubbed Thorn's scales.

"_If you two are done with your loving moment I will lead Thorn to the resting area. Murtagh you shall follow Eragon to his office." _With a snort Saphira took wing. Thorn gazed once more at Murtagh before taking wing and following Saphira.

Murtagh let out a sigh before walking across the white halls towards the large wooden door that glowed with wards.

Murtagh approached slowly and knocked carefully on the large door. _It is now time to face Eragon and clear what has occurred between us._

"Enter," Murtagh heard as he slowly pushed open the doors. He saw Eragon swing his blue sword experimentally and cleave an imaginary foe in half. Murtagh had his hand to his sword in case something happened. Eragon finally saw Murtagh and held his blade point towards the ground.

"Murtagh, how can you possibly be a protector if you can't take action when required?" With that Eragon flicked his sword and engaged Murtagh in a duel. Murtagh was prepared however and parried the deadly blue sword.

"Look Eragon I came to talk." Murtagh gritted his teeth as Eragon applied more pressure.

"Murtagh, the man I knew took action. I agree that riders do not need to be warriors but Alagaesia needs you to be active in its defence. I need the man who wanted to protect Nasuada to the death that he nearly killed me. Murtagh you may have changed your true name but deep down you are a man of action. Now that you are free to make your decisions make the right ones!"

With that said they disengaged weapons and the two blades clashed against each other once again. It was a deadly dance as the two swordsmen continued to duel. Murtagh finally realised something; he needed to be more active. _I need to prove to Eragon that I will do what is right and protect Alagaesia now that he is gone._ With his resolve now in place Murtagh doubled his efforts.

He saw Eragon smile and returned the smile as the brothers duelled. It reminded him of when they had first met and trained together while trying to find Farthen Dur. The dance of blades lasted for another half hour before Eragon called a halt.

"It is good to see you again…brother." Murtagh was elated. Eragon had accepted him but doubts stilled plagued him.

"What of my past deeds and actions?" Murtagh looked downward while he slowly regained his breath. Sweat ran down his face whether from nervousness or exertion he wasn't sure. Eragon was silent for so long that Murtagh thought that he had left.

"As I said, you are man of action. We have all made mistakes and had to deal with the consequences. I have done terrible things and so have you. Reports from Arya and Nasuada have shown that you wish for redemption for your past actions. I didn't see the good inside you and in my naivety once asked you to forfeit your life.

I was wrong. Since I have left, I learnt that family is important. Murtagh we are family. Before I departed I asked Nasuada about you. She said to not worry and I believed her. She believes in you and I am glad that you are together."

At that comment Murtagh felt heat rush to his face. "Brother…" he said tentatively, "Nasuada and I…I mean that anything between the queen and I is purely professional." Eragon smiled at that remark.

"Professional…you once told me that she had such grace that she put the court noblewomen to shame. Murtagh you are a man of action and my brother. I urge you to take charge before it is too late." Murtagh saw the sadness once again descend upon Eragon before it was quickly dispelled. Eragon then smiled sweetly which was completely out of character.

This scared Murtagh somewhat even more so when dark clouds appeared and the sound of lightning cackled. "Even if you are my brother…if you hurt Nasuada; your body will never be found because Saphira will eat you. Then I will burn your remains and scatter them to the winds." Murtagh felt a chill run up his spine and nodded slightly. The thought of being eaten was not appealing at all.

"Now I hope you plan on staying for a while. Arya said that everything is going well in Alagaesia so you will not be needed immediately. I am the lead rider and could use the opinion of family on some things." With the comment of family Eragon smiled. Murtagh returned the smile with a genuine one of his own.

"Of course I would help you Eragon. As you said we are family and brothers stick together even when they have fought." Eragon slowly walked closer and embraced Murtagh in a brotherly hug. It lasted a moment but it was enough. They had reconciled and Murtagh now had his family.

"Oh Murtagh," he turned when his name was heard, "Nasuada's birthday is coming soon; you might want to think of a present." He felt pure fear run through his veins.

"Eragon please help me." Eragon smiled gesturing for him to sit.

"Business can wait, for family comes first." Murtagh relaxed and listened to Eragon as he devised many ways to woo Nasuada. Some more adventurous then others.

"Hold a moment brother. How did you come up with these ideas?"

The melancholy sadness soon returned. "They were plans that will never come to fruition."

_Flashback End_

Come on Thorn we need to reach New Vroengard before the assassins get there. _I've found new information that will allow you to return, hopefully. Brother, you were the one that got me together with Nasuada. Now it is my turn to help you realize your dream._ With that thought held firmly in place the wine red dragon carrying the ruby red armoured rider flew hastily to New Vroengard to stop the newest danger that had emerged.

* * *

><p>Darkness was falling when Murtagh and Thorn landed on the island of New Vroengard. It was empty and the nightly wind blew through the empty halls. It was a ghost town. <em>Damn they must all be at the tournament. <em>

"Thorn are you well?" Thorn looked tired yet a fire still burned in his ruby red eyes.

"_Just give me a moment of respite Murtagh." _Murtagh moved and gently patted Thorn's snout making him close his eyes momentarily. Using his stored healing rocks, Murtagh relieved the aches that Thorn had sustained from flying relentlessly at such a pace.

"_Go Murtagh, I can smell the stench of those creatures. It lingers in the air like rancid meat."_ Murtagh gave final nod to Thorn before he unsheathed his crimson blade. The length of the blade and shape was still Zarroc yet the sword had been reforged to bear the name Eld Moi (meaning changer).

The colour of the blade flickered hues from crimson red to the wine red of Thorn. Murtagh had Zarroc reforged by Rhunön herself. It was the time when he had returned from New Vroengard and saved her life.

_Flashback_

The stay with Eragon had cleared his mind. He had made peace with the riders and had formed a rivalry with Neonan. It was the safest he had felt in the longest he could remember. Yet he even as he had forged new bonds another bond kept calling him back to Alagaesia.

Her dark skin was the like warmest of chocolate. Her dark eyes haunted his dreams as those eyes understood him. The curve of her lips, the silken smoothness of her hair and the grace and leadership she wielded. It was the woman of his dreams. The phantom Nasuada in his mind called him with a siren call. Murtagh could no longer resist and with Eragon's blessing had departed.

"Thorn, do you miss having so many dragons soaring through the sky?" Thorn cocked his head at the question.

"_It is good to be around my own kind. Firnen is okay company yet his noble upbringing from the elves sometimes rubs my scales the wrong way." _

"Well," started Murtagh not sure if he should continue this train of thought but he remembered Eragon's words to take action. "Do you um…fancy any dragon?" asked Murtagh awkwardly.

Thorn was startled by the question; so much so that they fell through the air before Thorn righted himself. "_Murtagh…do you not have your own female problems to deal with?_" This immediately shut Murtagh from inquiring anymore.

It was pleasant flight until saw the dark smoke which billowed from a building. They had returned to the trading post where Eragon had once departed. The outpost now was in flames as smoke continued to belch from the burning building. Murtagh surveyed the burning remains until he felt the dark magic lacing the air.

_Damn, this magic could only come a shade_. Thorn growled as he caught the scent of the creature.

"_We must be wary Murtagh, a shade once again roams these lands." _Murtagh quickly slid from the saddle to stand next to Thorn. His sword Zarroc glowed wickedly in the light from the burning building.

Thorn walked slowly with his nose sniffing every few seconds. Thorn's feet left huge depressions in the sand. Murtagh avoided the holes created by Thorn and walked slowly to the black charred object ahead. Murtagh quickly covered his nose from the smell. It was what was left of a human body. Strewn around this body were other charred bodies. Some were missing limbs while others could barely be recognized. In all, five corpses lay around the burning outpost.

Thorn quickly turned to Murtagh. "_Murtagh I smell the shade and an elf. I also hear the ring of metal. We must hurry." _Murtagh quickly leapt onto Thorn as they headed towards the direction Thorn had heard the commotion. They left the burning building to crumble into ashes as the sand slowly engulfed what was left of the former outpost.

From above Murtagh saw the figure of an elven woman dodging the dark balls of magic which collided into the desert dunes. Sand flew in great clouds as craters were formed where the energy made contact. Murtagh heard the evil chuckle as the shade kept repeating the same line.

"Run little elfy run!" Murtagh saw the elven woman trip and fall. The fall took her rolling down the side of a sand dune. In that instant Murtagh and Thorn made their move. Thorn dove toward the shade like a flaming meteor and released a torrent of searing flames that engulfed the area.

Sand was super-heated by the fire resulting in the sand to crystalize and become glass. The shade however was unharmed by the dragon fire. Red flowing hair billowed like a living flame as red eyes filled with madness gazed at the dragon and its rider. Murtagh saw the sharp yellow teeth grind together before an inhuman chuckle arose again.

"I see a red birdy has come to play. My name is Carvass come down so I can eat you." Another demented chuckle emanated from Carvass's throat.

"Rider! Together we can beat this shade. Lend me your aid in this battle!" the elf shouted. Murtagh nodded and quickly leapt from Thorn's back to land safely on the sandy ground.

"Ha ha so another has come to play. The more the better." Carvass charged with speed matching that of the swiftest elves. Murtagh intercepted and blocked the blow. Zarroc trembled as he blocked the blow. Murtagh quickly followed by slashing at Carvass causing him to jump backwards. As the shade landed a clawed dragon hand smashed him across the desert.

Murtagh approached the panting elf as she slowly regained her bearings. Brown hair was streaked with white as she slowly lifted her face. It was odd for her face looked older than any elf he had seen. It seemed weighted by sadness or weariness he couldn't tell. Her body was compact and she looked at ease with the sword wielded in her hand.

"Who are you shurtugal?" inquired the elf before she saw Zarroc at Murtagh's side. "I see now son of Morzan."

Murtagh stiffened. "Aye he was my father but I am not him. My name is Murtagh."

"Aye you are not but your conscience is not clean either. Zarroc has spilled much blood and is true to its namesake." A sad expression came to the aged elf's face.

"Son of Morzan help me…"

"My name is Murtagh!"

"I will call you by your name when you earn my respect." Rhunön replied ignoring Murtagh's outburst.

"Who are you to know Morzan and Zarroc?" retorted Murtagh angrily as he seethed inside.

"Ha, I am the one that gave your father that blade for I am Rhunön the maker of the rider swords." Murtagh was stunned before he nodded is anger disappeared after he had counted to ten.

"So how Rhunön elda did you come to be in such a mess?" Rhunön expression turned dark.

"I received a message not long ago requesting I travel to this outpost to meet the person who sent the letter. Apparently he had discovered a rare elven artifact that needed verification. I have made it my mission to reclaim all my weapons of death so they may never be utilized again. Since we have an alliance with Nasuada she sent some of her spellcasters to protect me.

Bah I need no protection but she insisted. When we arrived we were ambushed by left over Galbatorix loyalists. They surrounded us and trapped us inside before setting the building alight. One of the spellcasters panicked and summoned a spirit too powerful. His fear consumed him and Carvass was born into this world. I managed to escape from the building but Carvass followed. He butchered the soldiers and chased after me. That is when you found me."

Murtagh thought for a while. "So how do you propose that we deal with this creature?" Rhunön glanced at her sword which was nicked and scratched.

"My blade will not hold for much longer. I am weary but I can distract him while you pierce it through the heart. Quickly we must prepare for he will be back soon enough." Right as she finished Rhunön was launched backwards by a kick to her face. Murtagh was a little late to react and flung backwards to roll down a sand dune.

Thorn roared from above and let loose another torrent of fire which engulfed the shade. The evil cackle could still be heard from the blistering inferno. Murtagh slowly got to his feet in time to see Carvass appear unharmed once again.

"Is that all you have. Well play time is over." Carvass charged straight at Rhunön who was still regaining her bearings. Murtagh again managed to block the blow which was inches from Rhunön's face.

Rhunön lunged underneath Murtagh's arm in an attempt to skewer Carvass. He was faster however and disengaged his locked sword and punched Murtagh back into Rhunön. The two people tumbled in a muddle of arms and legs as they rolled down the sand dune. Sand obscured Murtagh's view but he managed to see the fast moving dark figure.

Murtagh parried a slash and dodged another while he tried to clear the sand from his face. He attempted to block a strike but it was a feint. Carvass's blade slipped under Murtagh's guard and slashed through his gauntlet and bit deep into his hand. Murtagh gritted his teeth against the pain as the slippery blood coated the grip of Zarroc. _Damn, at this rate we'll both be killed._ Murtagh finally removed the sand from his eyes with a spell.

From above; Thorn lunged once again. This time Carvass raised his right hand in a claw like grip. Thorn stopped abruptly midair. His roar and thrashing limbs disturbed the desert as clouds of sand blew in the wind. Returning to his feet Murtagh charged trying to free Thorn. Carvass let a growl as he flung Thorn away to land heavily into the sand.

Murtagh engaged Carvass with a slash to his midsection. That was deflected as they resumed the battle. It was a dance of flashing blades one white as ivory while the other a crimson red. The sound of steel clashing rang out across the desert as the two beings continued the duel.

Murtagh was beginning to tire. His hand stung from where it was cut. Sweat beaded down his nose and blood ran into his eye from a shallow cut. His arms grew leaden as he fought valiantly to continue his defence. _No I can't lose here! I need to return to Nasuada!_ With his resolve renewed Murtagh caught the shade off guard.

Zarroc bit deeply into the shoulder of Carvass causing the shade to hiss in pain. Murtagh pulled Zarroc free and tried to lunge through Carvass's heart. Rhunön had recovered and rejoined the duel. Her blade was parried each time as the three opponent's battle across the sand. Murtagh lost his footing on the uneven sand causing him to stumble onto his knee.

Carvass smiled with pointed teeth as he took the opportunity to decapitate Murtagh. The blade stopped abruptly, a width away from Murtagh's exposed neck. Carvass's face had turned into an angry expression as he snarled. Rhunön was assaulting his mind. "Go! Do it now son of Morzan!" Murtagh did not hesitate and lunged forward with all his might.

Zarroc pierced clean through the back of Carvass. The shade released another chuckle which was tinged with madness.

"You missed little man." Murtagh could only stare with wide eyes as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

Rhunön was now diminished and couldn't stop Carvass from slashing his sword at Murtagh. Carvass's body was suddenly flung across the desert once again. He bounced off numerous sand dunes before landing in a puff of sand. Thorn growled with his tail still extended. Rhunön was panting as she lay on the sand.

"Son of Morzan. Murtagh. You must hurry or Carvass will escape and cause havoc across Alagaesia. Do your duty as a rider." Murtagh nodded before he leapt onto Thorn's back.

"Go Thorn! We must end this now!"

"_I agree Murtagh we shall show this creature who it should fear." _The duo winged their way to the crater where Carvass slowly pulled himself out.

"Is that all you have puny man haha you and your bird I shall enjoy eating." Yellow teeth were now bared as Carvass launched a ball of energy. Thorn couldn't dodge in time and the energy exploded against Thorn's wing. Thorn fell from the sky and managed to crash into a sand dune. Murtagh was jostled and flung free from his seat.

_Damn that shade_. He got to his feet and saw Zarroc glinting near him. Murtagh reached for the sword but had to quickly roll to his left as a sword slashed into the sand.

"Tut tut that toy is now mine. Remember you gave it to me." Carvass smirked cruelly as the sword wound had now healed. "Goodbye little man, it was fun while it lasted." With that said Carvass slashed downward at Murtagh.

Finding the magic that resided within himself he sent out a tendril of magic which latched onto Zarroc. He then ripped his hand back and pulled causing Zarroc fly towards him. The blade flew into his outstretched hand in time to block the fatal blow. Carvass gritted his teeth as he put more force on the blade. It neared Murtagh as he lay on the hot sand. He felt the burning sensation as the blade pierced his skin.

He gritted his teeth and quickly moved to the right allowing the sword to bury cleanly through his shoulder. "Hahaha you just…" Murtagh never heard the ending as Carvass was suspended into the sky with three claws protruding from the front of his body. His laugh came as more of a gurgle.

"No I will not be dying today!" Murtagh ripped out the shade's sword from his shoulder. Gripping Zarroc with blood covered hands; Murtagh thrust forward and impaled Carvass through his heart. The gurgle of laughter soon turned into a scream of fear as he was slowly torn asunder. With an explosion of energy, which knocked Thorn and Murtagh to the ground, Carvass was no more and his ashes scattered into the desert by the sandy winds.

He panted as the pains finally assaulted his body. Murtagh had been running on adrenaline itself for the past half hour. Dried blood matted his dark hair and his lip was busted. The cut in his hand stung as sand entered the wound. He felt his ribs and found a couple to be broken from the battering he took from Carvass. Thorn was the first to regain his feet.

"_What is with your family? It seems that they are a family of shadeslayers." _Thorn grinned with razor teeth as Murtagh chuckled. He heard the sound of feet crunching against the sand. Rhunön appeared above him. Her brown hair obscured her face.

"You look like a mess…Murtagh. Well done in defeating a shade. It seems that your family has some luck against them." A wiry grin came to her face. "Now let me see what you have done to my poor child." At that she indicated to the blood and sand coated Zarroc.

"Rhunön elda," She paused, "I beg you to reshape the sword into a new form more befitting of me. I no longer wish for misery to befall where ever I go." Rhunön stroked her chin in thought.

"Well I have done it for Arya so I shall do it for you. You have changed much from the son of Morzan. You are now Murtagh and must pave your own destiny. Aye, I will reforge my creation into Eld Moi (meaning changer). It is a blade more fit for you. You are now a master of your own fate and can change Alagaesia as you wish."

With that Rhunön slowly withdrew Zarroc from the sand where it lay imbedded. She used magic to clean the sword and cradled it like a mother would her babe. Murtagh heard the steps slowly walking away. "Hey!" he shouted in indignation, "what about me?" Murtagh heard a chuckle that seemed to lack the grace of most elves. It was a baritone chuckle that sounded like the fires from a heath.

"You need your rest and what better place then in the warm sand next to your dragon." Rhunön let out another chuckle.

"How will you get back without my help?" Murtagh still lay on his back, his energy now spent.

"I have my ways Murtagh. Come to Ellesmera in a month's time. It shall be done by then. Forge your own destiny Murtagh."

It was the last words he heard as he descended into a weary slumber. Thorn wrapped his wings around Murtagh and hunched near his rider.

"_Well done Murtagh. I knew I picked the right person to be my rider." _Thorn closed his massive ruby eyes as the sun slowly set in the desert.

_Flashback End_

Eld Moi glowed with inner warmth as Murtagh slowly walked the lonely corridors. The red light emanating from his sword cast shadows across the white halls. _Those creatures will not get my brother._ Murtagh walked slowly until he heard the whistling sound of a thrown weapon.

Murtagh instantly ducked and watched as a glowing purple dagger shattered against the wall. He turned and heard the hiss as a creature disappeared once again into the shadows. "Garjzla," whispered Murtagh was a glowing ball of light rose above him. The halls were bathed in red as Murtagh slowly made his way deeper into the middle of New Vroengard.

It was quiet and in his opinion too quiet. There was no sound of chirping bird life. Or even any wild life at all. He slowly wondered into the forest trying to stalk his prey. Thorn was hidden some way off from New Vroengard. Thorn was stationed to intercept if any of the creatures tried to flee. _We have to do this before Eragon returns. All the riders will be too tired to put up any fight. _M

urtagh himself was feeling fatigue starting to set as he had stayed awake most of the flight. A twig snapped alerting Murtagh to the creature. Eld Moi came down in a deadly arc as it sliced through the air and bit deeply into a tree. Murtagh heard the hiss again. He saw figures leaping from branches in the night. Murtagh swiped again as he tried in vain to attack one of the creatures.

Creating a ball of swirling red energy, Murtagh launched it at the nearby branch. He heard the hiss again which was much closer. Murtagh twirled but felt the sting of fangs piercing his neck. His muscles seized up and his mind became drowsy. Murtagh crumpled onto his knees and as darkness encroached upon him. He heard the click and clucking from the creatures. "The master wishes the riders to be brought to him alive." Darkness finally overcame him as he fell into slumber.

* * *

><p>Bright light awoke Murtagh. He was about to move when he remembered what had befallen him. The creatures had caught him. Murtagh remained still and pretended to still be asleep. He had been given this poison before when he had been captured and tortured by Galbatorix. The problem with the poison was that once given the human immune system would develop a resistance to it.<p>

_I must have been out for eight hours. That's too much time for them to prepare. I need to get to Eragon fast! _He let his senses go but couldn't feel the presence of any of the creatures. Murtagh channelled magic to his nose and took a whiff of the air. There was a distinct odour in the air. Murtagh slowly cracked his eyelid open so he could see a sliver of the surrounding area. Luckily he was on his back as he stared into the canopies above.

He finally saw two distinct shapes perched on the branches. The creatures were garbed in ragged black cloaks. Their hoods were drawn over but Murtagh could see the purple glow of dark magic emanating from within the hoods. Each of the creatures wielded purple glass swords that were leaf shaped. The cloaked figures were gangly as the cloth clung loosely to their frame.

He finally heard the cluck, chirp and clack noises. Murtagh now knew what the creatures were. They were the Ra'zac that was hidden by Galbatorix. Somehow they had been found and hatched. This was not good news at all. N_o wonder I couldn't sense them._ Murtagh closed his eyes in thought. He needed to quickly dispatch the Ra'zac and save Eragon before it was too late.

Murtagh slowly opened his eyes a crack to still find the Ra'zac perched on the branch seemingly unmoving however they still communicated in that bird like manner. Murtagh slowly sent out tendrils of magic which latched onto the vines that wound around the tree. Pushing more magic; the vines began to slowly creep and entangle the feet of the Ra'zac.

He finally snapped his eyes open and pulled with his magic. The vines had caught the Ra'zac and they suddenly found themselves hung upside down by their feet. They continued to hiss and click with their mouths.

"Let us go rider or we'll disobey the master and eat you." The one of his left said.

"Now where have I heard that line before?" Murtagh got unsteadily to his feet before finding Eld Moi lying on the ground. He grasped his sword and felt the familiar weight.

"Now tell me who this master of yours is. I only managed to find out your movements recently when I intercepted a message." The Ra'zac continued to struggle in vain.

"We shall never trust the word of a rider again. We know what your brother did to our kin. We shall feast on your bodies once our master has no more use for you." The hoods had fallen away revealing the beak like faces and black eyes which glowed purple as if shielded from the light.

"Then I have no choice." Murtagh slowly approached the still squirming Ra'zac. "I am protecting my family." With that Eld Moi gleamed in the morning light before ending the life of both Ra'zac.

* * *

><p>Murtagh rushed through the forest towards where Eragon slept. <em>I need to be faster! <em>Trees whipped past him and a branch scratched his cheek. _I can feel my magic slowly returning but it's not going to be full in time. _Murtagh panted as he came to the courtyard of New Vroengard's housing area. It was just light so the other riders would still be sleeping.

Murtagh slowly made his way to where Eragon slept. He slipped inside as his breathing returned to normal. Sweat beaded down his face as dirt clung to his weary figure. The red armour still seemed to shine in the morning light. Murtagh quietly observed his brother while trying to detect any assassins nearby,

He saw Eragon slowly wake up. "Murtagh, what brings you here this morning?" Murtagh finally saw it. It was a snake like creature with fangs dripping the neuro toxin. It slowly slithered across the white bed sheets. The black and yellow spotted creature contrasted greatly against the white.

Murtagh was surprised Eragon had not seen it. "Good morning brother." Murtagh said calmly as to not frighten the snake into attacking. He slowly drew Eld Moi. Murtagh noticed Eragon startle into alertness and ready himself to pounce. This action caused the creature to hiss and jump. Murtagh quickly swung Eld Moi and decapitated the snake as it landed in two pieces on Eragon's lap.

Eragon panted as he finally saw what Murtagh had saved him from. Yellow blood resembling puss slowly oozed into the bed sheets.

"Eragon we need to get out of here! Ra'zac have returned and come to take you." As soon as he said that he saw a dark robed figure dive at Eragon. He roughly shoved Eragon out of the bed sheets to lie sprawled on the ground. The Ra'zac had both leaf shaped swords impaled into where Eragon lay a moment ago. I

t hissed and clicked its beak. "No not again. Why do you meddle?" The Ra'zac lunged at Murtagh attempting to slice him to ribbons.

The red sword gleamed and arced as Murtagh engaged the Ra'zac. He saw that Eragon had finally regained his bearing and had Brisingr ready in his hand. Both Murtagh and Eragon slashed at the Ra'zac simultaneously. The creature however parried both attacks and the three swordsmen were in a deadlock.

"How can the Ra'zac see in the sunlight? It normally blinds them." Murtagh gritted his teeth as he tried to overwhelm the Ra'zac.

"I don't know," replied Murtagh to Eragon's question, "I think it has to do with the purple magic shielding their eyes."

The Ra'zac was bigger than the ones that Murtagh had recently killed. It also was armed with additional armaments. Bladed disks rattled in the black coat as two more swords could be seen strapped to the back of the Ra'zac. It's hood was now drawn back and the beak continued to try and gauge out either his or Eragon's eyes if they got too close.

The Ra'zac disengaged and kicked both Eragon and Murtagh. They went flying back with Eragon smashing into a cupboard. He however impacted against a white column. It cracked under the combination of the weight of his armour and the momentum he was sent flying. Murtagh sat dazed against the column as he watched the Ra'zac engage Eragon in a duel.

Brisingr was now alight as it left behind a trail of blue flames. He heard the snapping of metal as one of the Ra'zac's blades were cut clean through. The Ra'zac shot its hand forward. Flying out from the hand was another toxic snake creature. It however was disintegrated before even getting close to Eragon. Blue flames had instantly engulfed the creature as it entered Eragon's range.

The Ra'zac withdrew another blade and attacked Eragon with ferocity. Murtagh watched as blades whirled as the room was slowly being destroyed. Cuts sliced into the rock walls as pieces of debris went flying across the room. Murtagh pushed himself to his feet. Pain lanced up his left shoulder. With a growl he popped the dislocated shoulder back into place.

Without taking time to heal, Murtagh entered the fray and slashed the Ra'zac across the back. It slashed deeply into the exoskeleton however not enough to bisect the creature. The Ra'zac retreated backwards before throwing spinning glaives at him and Eragon. He slashed the glaive in half while Eragon had burnt the projectile into ashes. The Ra'zac had disappeared.

"Not the best conditions to see each other again hey Murtagh." Murtagh nodded as he saw Eragon was still in a battle ready state. Even half clothed, his brother looked formidable. Blue flames whirled around him as Brisingr glowed in the light.

"Brother you are bleeding." Murtagh went over and healed the shallow cut that had been on Eragon's chest. He then proceeded to mend his shoulder.

"I can't believe the Ra'zac have returned. I thought you and Arya had found them all."

Murtagh shook his head. "I intercepted a message saying assassins would be coming from you. They were also trying to get a hold of seithr oil." Eragon continued to survey his destroyed room which was slowly burning from blue flames. With a wave of his hand Eragon had dispersed the flames.

"Brother we must hurry. I saw a group of these Ra'zac and they may have already captured some of our fellow riders." Urged Murtagh as he readied his sword.

Their reunion and conversation were stopped short when two more Ra'zac, albeit smaller, dropped from the ceiling. Brisingr and Eld Moi shone in the morning light as contrasting colours bathed the room. The brothers stood back to back ready to fend off the two Ra'zac. The two Ra'zac circled the brothers waiting to strike.

Most of his magic had returned so Murtagh started by unleashing a ball of red energy. It impacted into the ground causing one of the Ra'zac to leap away. Behind he felt the searing heat of flames. Murtagh remained focused as the Ra'zac in front dashed forward trying to slip under his guard.

The red blade blocked the Ra'zac's leaf shaped sword as Murtagh kicked the creature back onto Eragon's now destroyed bed. The landing was the last it could take and the bed shattered into pieces. The Ra'zac again attacked as Murtagh parried the many strikes before he went on the counter attack. He flowed through one strike to another as he felt strength from fighting with his brother.

Eld Moi was like a red circle as it sliced through the air and returned before arcing once again. The Ra'zac could not hold against the assault for long and Murtagh's last slash cut through the exoskeleton and severed an arm. With a last desperate attempt, the Ra'zac lunged forward, beak ready to impale Murtagh. He sliced horizontally and the Ra'zac fell at his feet.

He felt the tension dim slightly in Eragon. Murtagh turned around to see the other Ra'zac half burnt on the ground. "This is the end riders. Our master will drain your power dry and we shall feast on your corpse for your betrayal, shadeslayer." That was the last words spoken as Eragon plunged Brisingr through the Ra'zac's heart.

He suddenly heard a clash of steel and a body hit the ground. Murtagh and Eragon braced themselves as they faced the door. The doors were suddenly blown open and a Ra'zac lay dead on the ground. From the smoke stepped Neonan. His black cape billowing and Reona glinting dangerously at his side.

"Eragon and Murtagh ebrithils, New Vroengard is under attack!" His face was grim as blood leaked from a shallow cut on his cheek.

Murtagh saw the flash of light and then the thunderous sound of an explosion. "What was that?" Murtagh swayed as the ground shook from the force of the explosion.

"That brother, is trouble," Eragon responded.

Murtagh could only nod as he made his way outside with Eragon and Neonan. Up above he saw the dark shapes flying in the sky. Jets of fire scorched the morning sky as creatures battled in the air. The fiery red head Domia raced forward. The blonde headed Kaida was soon behind with Eld circling above.

"Ebrithil are those creatures really Ra'zac? I thought you killed them all." Eragon nodded grimly at Domia. She however turned to Murtagh and smiled. "Oh Murtagh elda how good to see you again." Even amidst the battlefield Domia could make someone smile.

"It is good to see you again as well Domia." Kaida had remained silent with her lips held tightly together. She was staring focused at the sky.

"Kaida what is the matter?" inquired Eragon.

"Eld told me that the dragons are fighting Lethrblaka above. Lathrian is injured he will need immediate medical treatment."

Murtagh clenched his fists. _If only I was faster and wasn't captured. _

Before any of the riders could do anything there was movement to the left of his vision. A dark shape emerged and swiftly knocked Domia and Kaida to the side. He saw the frothing mouth of the larger Ra'zac. It had come back for vengeance. Its beak was wide open and the slimy spiked tongue shot out. Murtagh turned in time to see the Ra'zac leap bodily onto Eragon and take him to the ground.

Blood burst forth like a leak in piping as he heard the cry of pain from his brother. Up above Saphira had released a pained filled roar. Murtagh shouted "thrysta!" which flung the lead Ra'zac off Eragon. Neonan had managed to get behind and the Ra'zac went flying and impaled itself on the black blade.

Blood continued to spurt from the wound as Eragon's colour slowly left him. _No not again. I can't let another family member die!_ Murtagh frantically said words in the ancient language to heal the skin and repair the torn flesh. He was so focused that he missed the shout of alert from Neonan. A large shadow slowly descended over Murtagh.

**A/N: So what do you readers think? Good, Bad, Meh… Well I tried my best so please give me pointers where I can improve. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I would like your opinion. What POV do you like the most: Eragon, Arya or Murtagh? I'm still figuring what POV to do next. I've kept Arya and Eragon separate but they need to meet soon so the romance can happen :) Well anyway pls review and have a great day **

***Warden Valdr's screams continue to echo as Eragon and Saphira have no mercy***


	7. Chapter 7: Brewing Storm & the Betrothed

**A/N: Wow! I am so sorry for all the people out there that have waited for this story. I got stuck and then I had to revise where I was going with this story. Thankfully that is now resolved and I can get back to writing. Also a couple of other things came up which put a hold on the writing. Oh and a happy new year to everyone even if it is hmm 12 days late hehe. So I am not dead and this story shall continue. So thankyou for waiting and pls review when you have the time.**

**La5021: I'm am sorry about Lathrian but he is still alive and kicking. And as you suggested along with other readers this chapter is Arya's POV and I also added your other requested which is… um well read the story hehe**

**IronMikeTyson: My faithful reader! Thanks for just reviewing it shows how much you care. Even if it is really late :)**

**Alexzander95: This is where Arius's is properly fleshed out so I hope you enjoy and I was glad to include such a good OC**

**Morohtar: Wow it is awesome what you are doing and I am doing this in Arya's POV as you and others have requested. So good luck with all you do and thanks for the kind words**

**Restrained Freedom: I am glad you liked it. I found Murtagh's portrayal a little OOC but it's my story and people change when they discover themselves and reconnect with family. So any feedback is great coming from you so thanks!**

**Poseidon's Son: You really think this is the best chapter? Thanks that makes me feel warm inside. It is good to hear that I am progressing as a writer. So hopefully you enjoy the next chapter**

**Leppard: Well Murtagh has changed in half a century so my interpretation is a little different from CP. I also like Murtagh a lot so I changed him a little to be like what my brother is like. We get along pretty well and I wanted that relationship with Eragon. Oh and since there were so many action scenes I probs didn't include enough detail. It was also pretty late so sorry if it kinda went over your head :)**

**Tabitha of MoonAurora****: Thanks for the kind words and review. I tried to take your words into suggestion but I feel I didn't do a really good job. I am also lacking my Inheritance cycle book to draw from what CP writes dialogue like. I'll will try better and I am glad you like Arya. She is another one of my favourite characters. With Arya crying…I'm sorry and reading back now I find it kinda OOC. So if I ever do a rewrite I will change it. So thanks for the review!**

**Legendary Neo-Jin: Hey thanks for the great review and I am glad you liked the twists that I included. It is a shame to see Eragon's work in flames but that is definitely motivation to kick some Ra'zac butt and return to Alagaesia. Oh and with the Ra'zac issue I am glad you caught it. Well the Ra'zac are being controlled by…whoops um anyway the master of the Ra'zac sees all and knows all and heard the conversation. He then told the Ra'zac for motivate them into attacking New Vroengard.**

**ExA-mazing: Cool name and I am glad you like the story. Again this is an Arya POV so tell me what you think.**

**Rebeka955: I am glad you like the Arya POV as a lot of people do so here you go.**

**Finally on a negative note I got my first flame. Well it must mean something that someone doesn't like the story. It hurt but then I remembered that he or she just added to the review count so yay! I am glad you are no longer reading the story if you dislike it. However next time use a proper username and not an anonymous. Also PAPERCLIP! Say something nicer. As you can or actually can't see my writing is above a 12 year old imbecile as you so aptly put it. So farewell and pray Saphira does not find you or there will be hell to pay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warden: On a happier note I am glad to be writing again.<strong>

**Eragon: As you should be as I have been feeling neglected**

**Saphira: Damn straight. I have not been seen by my adoring fans in over 4 weeks! *Saphira roars***

**Warden: Argh! Saphira I'm sorry! You will be in soon**

**Saphira: You better have me or I will roast you alive *Saphira grins toothily* **

**Eragon: You better listen to her as she gets pretty temperamental**

**Saphira: What did you say little one? *Saphira growls***

**Warden: *facepalms* Eragon you really had that coming**

**Murtagh: Um seriously…people want to read the story**

**Warden: Oh Murtagh glad of you to join us. So yes onwards with the story my faithful readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Inheritance cycle belongs to CP but all the amazing OC belong to the people that sent them in :)<strong>

**As always Se onr sverdar sitja hvass - may your swords stay sharp (in this case your pens/typing fingers) so on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Note on dialogue:<p>

"Hello Saphira" – Either talking in the mind or conversing with a character

_This will not do – _Thoughts of a character

"_I am the huntress of the sky!"_– That is dragons speaking in a characters mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Brewing Storm &amp; the Betrothed<strong>

* * *

><p>Last time on Eragon du Islingr:<p>

Arya is engaged to be married and has sent a request to Eragon to come back to Alagaesia. This for him to come back to her to find closure in their relationship. Arya is resigned to her fate as the political appearance would be good for the elves. While the marriage has been discussed she has yet to meet her betrothed.

The marriage has been put on hold as Arya needed to attend the quarterly meeting at Ilieria. However before she left a dark foreboding came upon her. When she arrived in Ilieria she met with the young rider Rían who had been staying in the city.

The meeting with the many lords progressed slowly and Arya felt a dark presence within the halls. The seeds of doubt grew as one of the nobles planned to leave the Empire. Before King Tornac could act upon the news a smoke bomb ignited.

A mass battle occurred within the room where Arya managed to subdue and defeat the assassins. She managed to capture a female who was from the mage tower. Unfortunately Rían was injured during the battle. Arya lastly returned to Firnen to lay all her burdens to him.

* * *

><p>"It is a complete disaster Firnen. A darkness was amiss in that hall. I could feel it controlling the mind of that noble who planned to secede from the Empire." Fírnen nodded thoughtfully as he sensed Arya's turmoil even if her face betrayed nothing of the inner conflict. Her face was a mask of neutrality streaked with the stains of battle.<p>

Her raven hair was splayed on her shoulders messily as a small speck of blood still remained under her left emerald eye. "_It seems that the dark presence you sensed in Ellesmera has made its move. This does not bode well for any of us."_

"Aye, this further proves my concerns. Eragon must make haste to return or send a message to instruct me on how we must proceed." At the thought of Eragon, Arya felt a pang in her heart. That night had been the most emotional she had been in nigh a hundred years. She had poured her heart and deep anguish that night and Eragon had yet to send a message.

Arya quickly buried the emotions that tried to spring to the surface. Now was definitely not the time to ponder on such feelings when an assassination attempt had just been thwarted. "Fírnen, I must go check the health of young Rían_." _From above where the healing ward was, Arya heard the sound of something scraping against rock before a roar was released making Arya wince.

_"_Also can you calm Vindr? It does not do well for him to destroy the battlements in his apprehension._" _Fírnen snorted before inclining his head.

"_Of course Arya, although I understand his pain and anxiety. It is hard to watch when your partner is hurt and you can do nothing to aid them. I will do what I can_." Fírnen's scales glinted in the light before he took wing to calm Vindr.

At Fírnen's last statement Arya unconsciously gripped her left shoulder. It had been awhile since she last thought upon the wound inflicted that had left her near death. That rebellion was a terrible affair. _I sincerely hope another is not on the horizon_. Straightening her posture, Arya proceeded to walk through the now silent halls.

It was eerie after the cacophony of battle that had erupted a mere hour before. Arya was feeling weary. It had been awhile since she had last needed to draw her blade. Not only was she physically tired but the deaths she had committed now came back to haunt her. She replayed over the smoky battle. The noise was familiar and she had acted on instincts that were honed.

She could see the blood as the man's lifeblood gushed from the wound and painted the floor. So much life extinguished in an instant. _Humans are fragile but are we elves any different. We possess magic far superior then any race but without that what are we? We are as fragile as these lives I have taken_.

The morbid thoughts continued before Arya quickly quelled them. It was not time to dwell. She needed to accept their deaths. It was her responsibility to keep balance in Alagaesia. She would need to do what was right so that many will be spared. She did not want another rebellion to occur and claim many innocent lives.

Adrenaline long left and her mind in chaos; Arya slowly turned the handle to the healing ward. She felt a thin veil of magic but disregarded it in her weakened state. The smell of water and herbs assaulted her delicate nostrils along with the smell of decay.

People in white moved like robots as they moved about to help the patients in the ward. She saw a circle of healers surrounding a bed. She could not see the person they were attempting to help. _Could that be Rían? I did not think his wounds extensive_. Arya made her way to the circle of doctors and slowly pushed a man aside to see the patient before them.

Arya frowned at the sight. It was not Rían. That alone had brought a sigh of relief however the sight before her was not pleasant. This man was gangly and his skin was pulled taut around the bones. Joints had swelled obscenely making the man look misshapen. A few tufts of blond hair clung to the balding scalp.

Arya could clearly see the man was on deaths door. A blackness that had begun at his feet was slowly reaching his heart. Arya had never seen such a disease before. It was a gruesome sight as the black parts were slowly deteriorating away.

Arya quickly placed a ward to defend against any airbourne diseases. "What has happened to this man?" queried Arya as she turned to the nearest white masked doctor.

"It is a disease your highness." Arya could plainly see that and her early fight had left her slightly unhinged. Her frustration was mounting but she quickly hid it. She raised a delicate eyebrow at the doctor.

She then locked him with a piercing green gaze. The doctor began to sweat under her gaze as he knew he had just made one of the strongest creatures on Alagaesia mad. After a moment Arya responded.

"I see that it is a disease…doctor. What I seek is the specifics behind this ailment." The doctor hurriedly nodded his head like one of the bouncing head dolls. It would have been comical if not under such dire circumstances.

"This farmer recently came in from one of the farmlands. The black disease had already claimed his leg. It was slowly spreading to his other extremities. We have tried everything from obscure herbs to the higher forms of magic. It has led to no avail. We have never encountered a disease such as this."

A frown once again marred Arya's face. "Why has this man not been quarantined?" Arya knew that if this disease spread it would cause havoc upon the lands of Alagaesia.

The doctor looked at her strangely. "Your highness," he tentatively began, "you are in the quarantine ward."

Arya quickly looked around to the numerous beds that lined the room and the white robed doctors that weaved throughout. So many have been affected already. "Why has this disease not been brought to my attention?" The doctor quickly began stuttering under Arya's withering gaze. He finally composed himself.

"We felt no need your highness as it was an isolated event in a small rural farming area. We had it contained when we first encountered it. These are all the people in the area who were affected."

Arya continued to gaze at the doctor trying to find deceit in his words. After finding none, Arya finally relented. _I will need to consult Tornac on this matter_. "Where is the rider who was recently injured?"

"He would most likely be in north tower which was become where the healing ward has been moved to." Arya nodded a thanks as the doctor quickly ushered her to the door. Once outside she began to stride towards the north tower. The sterile smell receded until the smell of rugs and lavender flowers dominated Arya's scent.

She wearily brought her thin fingers to her face and rubbed soothing circles on her forehead. _A dark presence which controlled the mind of a noble; the assassination attempt on the King Tornac and now the black disease which has occurred. Where does this all lead?_

Arya shook her head as the many thoughts and conspiracies danced around in her mind. It was too much information to take in and in the background was her upcoming nuptial. Arya wanted to let out a frustrated scream yet it was not what an elf; let alone a queen would do. Something was amiss and Arya needed guidance. She needed Eragon.

That sudden thought brought her to a halt. Why at this time must thoughts of Eragon resurface. Arya tried to not think about it but that memory would always resurface.

_Flashback_

The dragons had long since disappeared on the horizon. Arya felt the warmth of the sun bath her alabaster skin as the wind slowly cooled the warm flesh. It was perfect weather and the smell of grass and nature encompassed her in a shell of tranquillity.

She lay comfortably in the bed of grass as her she breathed in peaceful air. She caught the scent of flowers she could not quite place. She also smelt a number of animals that resided in the forest nearby. Stretching out her mind she touched a squirrel and a number of birds which slowly flew overhead with no care in the world.

_How I sometimes yearn for that freedom. To be unshackled from my responsibilities and soar through the sky and into the stars. I have partly fulfilled that wish when I fly on Fírnen yet I am never free from my duty._ The last scent was a masculine one that also contained hints of a female dragon. The last smell was of her friend that lay next to her.

"Arya…" A voice whispered. She could feel the grass shift and his body displace the air. She slowly opened her emerald eyes and gazed at the brown expressive ones that looked upon her. There was so much love in those eyes that she nearly couldn't look upon them. What seemed like hours was merely minutes as she observed the boy…no man above her.

He was not classically handsome and did not possess the delicate features of the elves. Yet his brown wavy hair and expressive eyes were beautiful to her. _Beautiful where did this come about_. She quickly shook her head. These were not thoughts she would be having. It was not time and he was leaving.

That brought a pang to her heart. Her friend was leaving and she knew that when he left he would take a piece of her with him. The man and lead rider understood her. Eragon was her closest friend and nothing could change that. "Arya…" Eragon began again. Arya slowly nodded and waited for what he was about to say. She saw Eragon take a deep breath and mentally prepared herself for what he would say.

"Arya I know I asked before but will you not come with me?" Once again her heart ached yet she had decided and was resolved.

"I am sorry Eragon. My answer has not changed nor will it change. You of all people would understand my predicament." She saw the sad smile on Eragon's face. It hurt her to see him this way but it would be inappropriate to make a move and further complicate the situation.

Arya saw Eragon throw a mask of fake happiness as he nodded. "I know Arya…I know. It is just something that I remembered that prompted the question."

Arya cocked a curious eyebrow at Eragon's statement. "What prompted you to ask once again?" Eragon lay back down and their shoulders brushed together.

"It was a dream I had of two people sailing away on a ship as two dragons soared overhead. A man let out an anguished cry from the land as they slowly entered the sea. I…I think their hands became entwined. That was the last thing I remember."

Unknowingly Eragon's hand was now in hers. She felt the warm and rough hands as he slowly brushed her knuckle with his thumb. It was comforting and though she should not encourage it she was content to let her hand lay in his grasp.

After a while Arya retracted her hand and slowly turned to the side so that she could face Eragon. "I see why you were prompted to ask. Eragon, I'm sorry to say that it was just a dream." Eragon let a small, true smile come to his lips. It was a wistful smile.

"Well it was a good dream." Arya could only gaze at Eragon as his eyes had closed. _He has a beautiful smile_. Once again she chided herself as she did not know where these thoughts were surfacing from.

_Perhaps it is something in the air or the water. Maybe I am under some spell. It was probably the dragons_. Arya tried to muddle through an explanation as she slowly drifted into her own world. She was startled when she found herself staring at Eragon once again. His brown eyes were locked with hers as his hand moved upwards. She should move but a part of herself felt content at this moment.

She felt Eragon move a strand of her silken hair and tuck it behind her ear. She closed her eyes as she felt his strong hand caress her face. It felt good and she didn't want to stop. At the back of her mind she felt the dragons pleasure and it was slowly overpowering her senses through her shared bond with Fírnen. It was becoming too much to bear. She needed release from this pent up desire that had sprung up inside her.

She once again gazed at Eragon to see he was experiencing the same emotions and feelings. His hand had finished its caress and found its way to the back of her neck. She felt his fingers entangle into her raven hair and slowly bring her towards him. _I should not let this happen but I can't help myself. This seems so right_. Arya did not struggle as Eragon's hand gently pulled her towards him.

She could feel his warm breath touch her skin. Everything was drowned out as she solely focused on him. Their noses brushed and a spark raced up her spine at the physical contact. She closed her eyes and on instinct murmured Eragon's true name. She heard his breath hitch and could imagine his smile. He in turn murmured her name and she knew that at this moment she was at his mercy. They drew closer and she could almost feel his lips when the pleasurable feeling and desire suddenly abated.

With the feeling gone Arya quickly opened her eyes and jerked backwards to land sprawled on the grass. Her chest heaved as she gathered in frantic breaths. Her face felt flushed and warm as she gazed at Eragon who still remained on the ground. He looked frozen as if made of stone. His arm that was pulling her near was still in the air. She blinked twice waiting for his reaction.

It came when he suddenly jerked as well. He jumped to his feet as his brown eyes danced frantically from side to side. "Arya…" his words were caught in his throat and she was too stunned to say anything. It was an awkward silence as tension began to build. _I can't believe that almost happened. What was I thinking? I need to apologize so our friendship is not ruined days before we must part ways_. "Sorry" they both said at the same time.

It was embarrassing as the awkwardness surrounded the clearing. It had long dispelled the feeling of tranquillity and peace at the start. Arya calmed the nervous energy coursing through her veins and gestured to Eragon to continue. Their gazes remained locked.

"Arya…I don't know what came over me and I cry your pardon once again." Eragon pronounced it in the ancient language. She knew he was telling the truth and the heartfelt apology warmed her heart.

"All is well Eragon. I too felt the same feelings and emotions. I also cry for your pardon as I could not control myself. Hopefully this can be forgotten and we can remain as we are."

Arya knew that Eragon would not forget this moment and she knew she couldn't either. When she was speaking in the ancient language she was thinking upon the moment where she smelt the animals.

"What are we?" asked Eragon tentatively. Arya sighed and slowly got to her feet. She walked towards Eragon gracefully and stopped as she saw him tense. She cocked her head to the side and evaluated him.

"Eragon…we are friends. You are my closest friend and I loathe for that to be ruined." She saw Eragon relax his shoulders and smiled. It was a strained smile but Arya could not dwell on it. The moment had passed.

"We should place stronger blocks between the bond with us and the dragons." Eragon could only nod in quiet acceptance. Arya slowly smiled and dispelled the tension.

"Come Eragon… we should return to Ellesmera as many of the elves wish to see you." She saw Eragon let another genuine smile grace his face. _That is a beautiful smile_. The two made their way back to Ellesmera as the first stars began to twinkle in the sky.

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>In her reminiscing she had finally made it to the northern tower. She opened the door and saw the winding staircases that led upwards. Taking the steps at a purposeful pace she made to the top. The tower was huge and many curtains were drawn. Doctors moved about busily like a hive of bees.<p>

It was different then the robotic movements of the doctors downstairs. These doctors moved with energy as they rushed to patients and made them as comfortable as possible. Laughter could be heard and Arya smiled. Although people were injured this room felt different and happiness was evident in the atmosphere.

She made her way to the nearest nurse who was a lady with auburn hair. She had a full face, button nose and a wide smile. "Can I help you your highness?" asked the nurse.

Arya smiled at the doctor. "Could you lead me to see the rider named Rían?"

"Of course," beamed the nurse as she gestured for Arya to follow her. Arya's frustration had abated after her memory of Eragon. That memory had put her mind at peace and the many events that had transpired were briefly shoved to the side. The only purpose was to visit her youngest rider.

The nurse pulled aside the curtain for Arya to see Rían. Rían was propped up against the headboard with a white pillow cradling his head. He looked tired but the colour was slowly coming back to his face which was a good sign.

His eyes lit up as Rían smiled at Arya's appearance. His tanned complexion stretched into a larger grin as he saw Arya return the smile. She rarely smiled at her riders as all riders were equal in her eyes and she could not show favouritism to another rider. However Domia was the only exception to the rule.

Arya was so focused on Rían that she took a moment to notice the figure hiding in the shadow.

"Come out…Arius Orthank." From the shadows stepped a man that completely contrasted Rían. Arius was young however unlike Rían his tanned skin was scarred by the many battle he had fought.

Rían possessed a personality much like Eragon which was bright and he possessed a certain innocence as he had yet to see war firsthand. Arius's eyes were devoid of innocence or any warmth. They were serious glacial eyes that could freeze any enemies he looked upon. Those were the eyes of a warrior who had been trained nearly since birth to do but one thing.

That was to fight and die on the battlefield so that he too could join his ancestors in the beyond. If Arya was to be true to herself, Arius scared her. He was dark and she worried that his battle lust would turn against them one day. He had yet to form any bonds. He was isolated but that was from his own doing. However he was requested my Murtagh to join the riders and the dragon did hatch for him.

_Flashback_

Arya saw the shoulder length black hair and handsome face approach her. The dark serious eyes reflected a warmth and happiness. The person striding towards her was Murtagh, bodyquard to Nasuada and father to the small child Tornac. Arya greeted Murtagh amicably and they performed the elven greeting.

"What has occurred which has brought you here Murtagh?" Murtagh nodded as he stared back through the archway he had entered through. Slowly the soft sound of footsteps was heard by Arya and Murtagh.

It was so soft however that if Arya was not focused that she may have missed it. Striding from the archway was a dark haired youth with shoulder length hair. A side was plaited and a couple of bangs fell over his eyes.

Arya could make out the small thin lines which were a web of scars across his shoulders and arms. The youth was dressed in a woollen jerkin with the sleeves torn off. Leather pants ran down into the leather boots which were scuffed from much usage. The most distinguishing feature was the sword that was strapped diagonally across his back. The blade was unlike any Arya had seen and she wondered where the youth had attained such a weapon.

The sword from tip to hilt was a completely obsidian although it somehow possessed a transparency in the right light. The colour was so dark that it seemed to suck the shadows out of the world and into the blade.

In the middle of the blade was a pulsing orange glow which beat with a life of its own. The glow originated from a strange artefact which was buried into the guard. It was an ominous glow which did not bode well for its victims. Etched finally into the blade were the characters for Salkir.

The youth finally made it to stand side by side with Murtagh. They could've been mistaken for relatives with the same strong build and lean muscles. They also possessed chiselled features and dark serious eyes. Arya could definitely see why Murtagh had taken a liking to the boy.

"Who is the guest you brought with you Murtagh?" queried Arya as she gave the boy a once over examination.

"This," Murtagh began as he placed a hand on the boys shoulder. Arya could see the distinct tensing of the muscles as Murtagh made physical contact with the boy. The boy seemed deprived of such contact and looked ready to strike out. It made Arya wary.

"This boy here is Arius Orthank who I met long ago in Kuasta." The mention of Kuasta peaked Arya's interest.

"Kuasta you say…the customs from what I have learnt are unique." Arius remained neutral as his gaze remained locked forward on the horizon as he stood at attention. "Arius…the blade you wield is unique. Care to explain the origins of your weapon?"

This brought a reaction to Arius as he steadily withdrew the blade. The ominous orange glow pulsed before returning to normal. "This blade…" Arius mumbled as if he was not used to voicing is thoughts. "The blade Salkir has resided in the Orthank line since a millennia. It was passed from eldest son to eldest son after they had mastered the trials. The blade wielded is equal to the star sword that fell from the heavens." Arya was confused on the star sword.

"What star sword do you infer to Arius." A frown marred Arius's face as if he found it troublesome to explain to an outsider his customs.

"The god of beyond and the light, he once saw our village had fallen on trouble. Dark shadows emerged and attacked while our people lay sleeping. Granting an act of mercy he blessed the people in the village with two gifts. The blade Albitr named after himself. The blade could cut through nearly anything except the scabbard forge from light itself. His second gift was bestowed upon the leader of the village. It was the gift of light and fire itself. The leader became the first illuminator.

However Albitr had a brother who was jealous. So not wanting to be outdone he forged the blade Salkir as a counterpart to Albitr. Where Albitr was the light; Salkir was the dark. My ancestor always held a rivalry with the village leader so was granted the sword Salkir. That is how it now came to be in my possession as I am the last heir of the ancient Orthank line."

Arya could only stand stunned trying to take in the information. She tried to decipher between the fact and the fiction. She knew of Albitr as Eragon had told her of the blade wielded by Angela and had seen it with her own eyes. What she could not fathom was the deity granting the weapons to mere mortals.

_If so why not to the elves_. Of course the whole notion of a greater deity was ludicrous until she saw the god with her own eyes. However if what Arius said was true then the blade Salkir was a dangerous weapon to have.

She was abruptly startled from her musings when Murtagh placed a firm hand on her shoulder. His expression was serious.

"Arya…I know I have no right to request a favour but I would like Arius to be given a dragon egg." Arya was not sure that this was a good idea. The boy seemed dangerous and unstable. It would not do well for him to have even greater power. _Though I have doubts a dragon would hatch for the boy. If it does, hopefully the dragon will be able to temper the boy's personality_.

"We are always welcome for new recruits. The dragon egg was to be brought around Alagaesia in the coming month so I see no harm in letting the boy be tested." Arius's eyes hardened at the boy comment but dutifully followed Murtagh and Arya as they made their way to where a metallic silver egg was cushioned by a velvet pillow.

Arya watched Arius warily as he stepped up to the pedestal where the dragon egg lay. He slowly reached out and placed a scarred hand on the egg. There was utter silence and tension until a crack was heard. Spidery thin cracks wound its way down like a web. The egg began to rock and the shell fell apart. There was a flash of light as Arius stared at the gedway ignasia on his hand. "I will call you Dagorath."

_Flashback End_

"What are you doing here Arius?" Arius continued to remain silent. Arya could feel her frustration once again growing. Arius never seemed to voice his opinion until important matters were discussed. Something more direct will get him to talk. "Arius have you completed the mission."

Arius nodded before saying a single word,"Aye." Arya released a frustrated sigh and slowly rubbed her temples.

"Tell me the details of the mission Arius." Arius nodded once again as he slowly collected his thoughts.

"I have found the lair of the Ra'zac." This was a surprise to Arya but she quickly hid it and gestured for Arius to continue. "The lair was empty. Shells were cracked and a number of animal and human remains. There was many shells ebrithil, many shells. I do not understand how so many could've been hidden. I also sensed a dark presence residing in the cave."

Arya nodded as she processed the new information. Numerous Ra'zac and the dark presence once again. Slowly the pieces are falling together. However where have the Ra'zac all gone. It should be easy for our patrols to find a trace of them. "Do you have any leads on where the Ra'zac may have fled to?" Arius merely shook his head.

"Where is your dragon Dagorath? Is he staying out of trouble with the female dragons?" Arius could only sigh and shake his head at the mention of Dagorath. That dragon of his was insufferable. Dagorath was the polar opposite to Arius's dark nature.

His dragon flirted with any female dragon he came across. Dagorath coincidentally also had the scars to prove his numerous encounters with the opposite sex. Arya smiled at Arius's sigh at the mention of his dragon. "I must now consult with King Tornac on the issue of the assassination. Arius stay with Rían and guard him. Rían rest yourself." With that said Arya turned and left the healing ward to her next destination.

Arya stretched her conscience out throughout the castle as she tried to locate the shielded minds of the king and his nighthawk guards. They were assembled in the dungeon. _They must be interrogating the assassin now. I should go and see the proceedings._

"Fírnen how goes your conversation with Vindr." Fírnen's gruff reply was not helpful.

"_I have tried Arya but he would not stop. How is the little rider_?"

"Rían is fine and Arius is there with him. You should look for Dagorath as he should be near. That should help Vindr take his mind off his rider."

"_As you wish Arya…be careful as Iliera is not safe any longer_."

"Aye, that is true and I will be wary. A disease has surfaced recently and we should make haste to investigate after our dealings are concluded here."

"_That is a wise plan. There is a problem as we are expected back in Ellesmera."_

"Why are we expected back?"

"_Arya…you are to meet you partner_." Arya once again massaged her temples which had become a common occurance on this day.

"Thankyou for reminding me Fírnen. There has been much turmoil in the court and that detail alluded me. I will finish soon and I will send Arius to investigate." Their conversation ended, Arya made her way down and deeper into the bowls of the castles.

_I can't believe I forgot that detail. I knew there was a reason the council stopped pressuring me. They spent more time getting my…partner to Ellesmera. Things are moving too fast and the times are changing. We elves are changing too quickly for my liking and I will need to put a halt before anything more radical occurs. Hopefully this marriage can be resolved quickly. Argh Eragon where are you?_ Eragon once again came unbidden to her mind. This further compounded upon her turmoils of the day.

She walked further downward following the winding staircases and empty hallways. The further she proceeded downward the darker it became. She could now see the old remnants of the tyrant king's former castle. The dark shadows coming from eerie statues created an ominous atmosphere which made her wary of trudging through these shadowed halls.

Past memories of running through and avoiding traps flashed to the forefront of her mind. She could also remember going deeper into the castle to find the hidden treasures that Galbatorix had long since hoarded. However it was always hard to remove the taint the man had placed on the objects. The treasures recovered of elven craft was sealed away in Ellesmera were they could no longer be sought after.

Finally she came upon the wooden door etched with runes in the ancient language. She could see the magical shield that confined the dungeon and stopped any unwanted visitors. Arya placed her hand on the wooden door and felt the warmth as the magic warped around her arm and raced up her body.

Her green magic collided with the blue and quickly overwhelmed it. A click was heard before the wooden door swung inward. The first sight Arya saw was the darkness with the only illumination on the person lying spread eagled across a stone slab.

The figure was bound by magical restraints which burned if any sudden movements occurred. The balcony was shrouded in darkness as Arya could see the shapes of the king and his guards.

Arya slowly made her way around to stand next to King Tornac. He gave her a quick glance before returning his gaze downward. It was silent. So silent that it had become tangible and cast a net over the entire room. Not even the bound prisoner made any noise.

Taking her time, Arya closely examined the girl she had caught. The face was plain if a little pale. Auburn hair now lay matted and dirty against the girls face. Her face was streaked with blood and dirt; contrasting against the pale skin. The girl was dressed in a leather jerkin which left her skinny arms and legs bare.

Red welts and bruises were seen on the white skin. Arya could conclude she had been beaten before taken to this room. Although barbaric in methods a physical beating helped to break the weaker willed and allow the interrogation to go more smoothly. Having gone torture herself; Arya winced at the memory.

A man slowly walked out from under the balcony and circled the prisoner at a leisurely pace. The man was hooded in a black cloak which obscured his face from Arya's view. The voice when the man spoke was silken and reminded her of a snake.

It was a voice meant to seduce the victim and if you listened closer you could hear the danger hidden within the layers of pretty words. Immediately Arya did not like this man. The voice reminded her too much of the deceased Galbatorix.

"What is your name young one?" The girl remained motionless as her glazed over eyes stared at the dark ceiling. "Well what are doing so far away from your home?" The question was again met with silence. Another man would have become frustrated but not this man. He continued with that sickening sweet voice that made goosebumps crawl up Arya's skin.

"If you tell us what we want I can guarantee you can see your parents again?" It came as a whisper but Arya could hear it. She could also hear the sharp intake of breath of the girl. Her eyes became aware as she struggled to look at the robed man who now stood behind where her head lay.

Arya saw the girl's body wince and tense as one of the magical shackles burned her skin. The interrogator had made a guess at the parents comment. However the guess was not unfounded. The girl was young therefore she would only have just left the confines of her home.

Judging by the small pools of magic lying dormant the girl had just tapped into her magical potential. It can then be deduced that she had recently been sent to the Tower. Any young mage sent to the Tower would miss their home dearly and females were more prone to form stronger emotional attachment to their parents.

The robed man began his questioning once more. "I see you miss your parents. Tell me why did you come to the capital?" The girl's eyes were still frantically straining to see behind her to where the voice was originating from. The interrogator let out a long sigh as if this was a natural occurrence on a daily basis.

"Now the quicker you answer my questions the faster you can get out of here." The girl finally opened her mouth but no sound was produced. The girl tried again to form words but to no avail. Her eyes began to frantically gaze from side to side as she struggled against her bonds.

Throwing his hood backwards Arya saw the glistening bald skull. The man was a ghastly sight more reminiscent of a ghoul than a human being. The white wrinkled skin was stretched across the small head as deep shrunken eyes gazed piercingly down at the restrained girl. Arya could now see the vein throbbing on the man's forward. The dark eyes grew colder as the man's silken voice took on a hard dangerous edge.

The pretty words were stripped away and only the danger and malice remained. "What sorcery is this?" asked the man as he still stared at the girl as she tried to reach her throat. "Fine," the man spat, "mercy was in your reach yet you forsake it. No longer shall I try to extract the information peacefully. This shall be painful."

The girl's frantic body went still as the robed man had entered her mind and was fighting for dominance. Beads of sweat began to form on the man's forehead providing sheen to the already glistening scalp.

The girl was faring worse as she unconsciously dug her nails deep into her hands. Blood began to well from the hands and slowly was dripped down the forearms. Rivers of blood carved a ravine down the porcelain skin to sizzle when it touched the magical restraints.

After a full five minutes of the mental battle the robed man returned to his body. His whole body was drenched in perspiration as the brow was heavily furrowed. Multiple veins bulged with a life of their own as the man suddenly slumped to his knees.

"Her mental defence is too great. Something is blocking my entry." The interrogator remained slumped on the ground as the balcony above broke into a chorus of whispers.

Her mind was preoccupied and the entrance of the robed man had stopped her from noticing a number of King Tornac's advisors. These advisors were shrewd men like vultures. They swarmed around the king squawking nonsense and waiting for a simple mistake to be made.

However arya could understand why King Tornac tolerated these men. It was simple; they were the best of what they did. Whether it be finance, agriculture or health and welfare; each man was integral to the functioning of the empire.

Arya slowly made her way over to the agitated whispers. She noticed that King Tornac had remained silent throughout. His gaze was watching her movements as she made her way over. "King Tornac." She greeted with respect.

"Arya Drottning." The king inclined his head. "What do you make of this affair?" asked the king. With his question the noise had once again become silent.

"I am unsure of what to make of this event. There is too little information to form any speculations or assumptions." The dark eyebrows furrowed clearly showing the lines of worry that marred the handsome king's face. It was a visage of complete concentration as the dark gaze was locked on the girl below.

After a moment the king returned his gaze to Arya. "This is a large favour to ask of you Arya Drottning." Arya merely nodded her head for him to continue. "I would ask, for the safety of the empire and under your duty as a dragon rider, you to gain any information you can from this girl. My interrogator Bartrend is strong yet in no way compares to your power."

Arya muddled over what she had been asked to do. She was indeed stronger than the Bartrend that still knelt on the cold floor below. However would she be able to fair better against the girl's mental defence. Especially if another force was aiding the girl. "Fírnen where are you."

It took a moment before Fírnen replied. "_Aye Arya, I am here. What do you need?"_

"I may need your aid in a moment when I try to enter this girl's mind. It is shielded but I know if you lend me your aid we can break through." Arya heard a snort over the connection.

"_Arya, no being of flesh other than a dragon can stand before our combined attack_."

Arya smiled. "Is seems your arrogance is beginning to show. However your statement does hold some merit. Be ready Fírnen."

"_I always am_," came the reply.

Arya nodded towards King Tornac who let out a relieved sigh. Her face once again became a mask of indifference although she was conflicted against entering another's mind forcibly. It was never pleasant if the mind was entered without consent.

This was evident as Arya saw the dried blood that pooled around the girl's wrists. She could see that deep cuts where the girl's nails had dug in. The girl gazed lifelessly upwards once more. Sweat beaded around the auburn hair which still matted the plain face.

"Waíse Heill," muttered Arya as she ran her hands over the girl's numerous wounds. It would not do for the girl to inflict further pain when Arya tried to enter her mind. Arya slowly swept a hand across the dirty and sweaty forehead. Gently she tucked the loose hair behind the girl's ear. The girl still lay motionless and unseeing. She was most probably was still in shock from the pain and attack on her mind.

Arya let out a sigh. Duty was never easy yet that was all she knew. It was ingrained into her very being. _I am tired of this. Why must we again hurt other? I remember telling Eragon that shurtugal are not only warriors but scholars and healers. How that statement seems like a dream_. Mustering her resolve Arya stretched her conscience and entered the girl's mind.

* * *

><p>She was expecting the mindscape to be like any other human mind. There would usually be a wall blocking entry. This was not the case in this particular mind. The wall was there but another substance coated the wall. It was like a forcefield further strengthening whatever defence the girl had to begin with.<p>

_I should try a probing action to test the defences_. That she did and sent a slight probe at the dark forcefield. The dark energy reacted violently when it felt the probe. This lasted only a moment until the dark energy just dissipated leaving nothing as evidence of it ever existing.

This caught Arya completely off guard as she quickly retracted her conscience ready for an assault. The assault never came. Slowly opening her mind she once again probed the girl's mental defence.

This time there was no dark wall and Arya easily identified the cracks in the girl's mental defence. Easily slipping in; Arya quickly took over the mind of the girl and began to pour through her memories. It was an onrush of emotions, feelings, sounds and smells.

* * *

><p>The first memory she witnessed was of a kindly, matronly woman beckoning for her to come closer. "Acadia, come here sweety." The voice called as Arya felt herself waddle forward slowly to meet the woman before her. The woman possessed a smile of happiness that Arya could barely remember seeing on her own mother's face.<p>

Arya felt her now small body being pulled into a tight embrace. She felt the warmth of emotions pour between mother and daughter. "That's my sweet little thing. One day you shall be great." The words warmed Arya's heart. Even if she was reliving memories she had delved too deep and was now living them through this girl…Acadia and in her body.

The next memory that flashed before her was of a man chopping lumber. She could see the muscles strain against the wet shirt that clung like a second skin to the man's body. Arya felt heat rush to Acadia's face as she quietly observed the man who was more youth that man.

The youth had brown hair that fell to shoulder length. The face was chiselled like the rest of his body and the dark brooding eyes captured Acadia's gaze. A warning at the back of Arya's mind reminded her that this was not her life. Arya could see that the youth possessed a predatory streak. It was evident with one look at the brooding eyes.

Arya now found herself in front of a mirror. Her body was petite and was beginning to show her womanly curves. "I can't wait for Geroff to notice me."

"She will Acadia you're the best looking girl in the village." Arya was startled yet Acadia did not seem so. She turned around to see a red headed girl covered in a smothering of freckles. She was not overly large but it was a contrast to Acadia's petite frame.

"Thanks Jesamene! I am always glad you are here for me." Acadia seemed oblivious to the cold hatred hidden within the green eyes. Arya could see clearly that this Jesimene was trouble.

Her next memory was Acadia slowly walking into the clearing where Geroff was splitting logs of lumber. Sweat glistened down his frame and Arya saw that the light made him sparkle spectacularly. It was too much for Acadia and Arya felt herself walking forward in Arcadia's body. "Geroff…" Arya could feel the heat tinging Acadia's cheeks. The youth Geroff turned at the sound of his name.

Geroff gave Arcadia an appraising look. His gaze encompassed her whole form from the slightly worn sandals, up the yellow dress and finally to the top of her auburn hair. It made Arya sick yet Acadia was again oblivious to her obvious sizing up. Arcadia merely basked in Geroff's attention and Arya was forced to witness.

"Aye, I am Geroff…It is Acadia right?" Arya felt the flutters in Acadia's stomach and had to stop her own from losing her lunch. It was too sickening to witness the obvious seduction this boy planned.

_Eragon's act of wooing was leagues beyond this small with Eragon, not again...I must focus_. Arya returned her attention and found Geroff holding Acadia's hand. It was a warm and rough hand. The smile was again too wide and wolfish. "I would be glad to accompany you to the dance." Arya felt Acadia's heart beat rapidly in time with the quick flushing of her cheeks.

It was now dark and Arya found herself pressed against the wall of a barn. The hot breath of the person before her was tainted with alcohol. The person was breathing heavily as Arya felt the man begin to grope her body. It was disgusting and Arya tried in vain to throw off the man.

She was in Acadia's body however and Acadia was enjoying the attention and moving hands. Acadia let out a moan which made Arya try and retch. This was too much and Arya wanted this memory to be over. She felt the rough lips take Acadia's. It was an aggressive kiss of a predator. Acadia was lost in the pleasure.

Arya frowned as she found herself standing in front of Jesamene. The redheaded girl had a smirk that looked ugly across her face. "You are the prettiest girl in the village but Geroff sort me out long before you. We shared nights of passion you could never dream of. He came to me after laying with you one night. Do you know what he said?"

Arya felt Acadia's heart crumbling at the obvious betrayal of her best friend. It hurt even more that Geroff had just used her body on a whim and claimed her as a trophy on his mantle.

"Geroff told me that he shouldn't have bothered with you because your performance was lacking." Jesamene then laughed an evil cackle that set Acadia's blood boiling. Arya could feel the magic begin to surge within Acadia's body.

Yet again Acadia was oblivious and lunged towards Jesamene with nails extended. Arya felt Acadia's satisfaction as nails bit deep into flesh. Acadia was suddenly flung backwards.

Before her stood Geroff. His axe was on the ground as Geroff helped the weeping Jesamene to her feet.

"Why Geroff? I loved…you." A cruel sneer came upon Geroff's face.

"You were the only girl in the village I hadn't touched until you literally threw yourself at me. What would the town mayor think of his slut daughter?"

The tears of agony became tears of rage. Arya now felt the well of magic surge forth. "I hate you!" Acadia screamed and fire burst from her fingertips. Screams echoed throughout the clearing as Geroff and Jesamene where set alight. Jesamene was the first to fall as her screams continued to echo. Geroff had found his axe and slowly moved towards Acadia.

"You…witch!" he spat as he struggled against the searing flames.

"You deserve everything Geroff!" shouted Acadia as the flames suddenly burst and Geroff was left a screaming mess on the ground. Arya could only look on in shame as it felt like Arya had been the one to kill these people.

This memory was what Arya had been searching for. The first thing she saw when she opened her door was a tall man. He was wearing a deep blue cloak with an ornate gold eye woven across the front. Next to the tall man was a woman dressed in purple robes. The woman was beautiful and radiated power.

As Acadia had never ventured outside the small village she simply thought this woman was a goddess. Arya however knew better. The woman in purple robes had black lustrous shoulder length hair. A wry mouth was quirked into a smile as stunning blue eyes looked at Acadia. Wrapped around the woman's delicate arm was a gold snake.

"Hello. Are you Acadia?" It was a simple question and Acadia was left with her mouth hanging. She was stunned. Arya felt foolish in Acadia's body.

Acadia finally managed to stutter, "Yeeesss…" The woman with blue eyes observed Acadia for a while before a smile spread across the attractive face.

"Excellent! Well Acadia my name is Trianna. Your mother told me of your unique abilities and I came to see for myself." After hearing the words about her ability, Acadia quickly withdrew into herself. Trianna saw the withdrawal and placed a comforting hand on Acadia's shoulder.

"Acadia, I abilities very much like your own. If you follow me, I will take you to the Tower where many others like you learn to harness your abilities."

At the mention of more like her, Arya felt hope rise in Acadia's heart. "Where is the Tower?"

Trianna smiled. "It is a part of Leona Lake. Helgrind was torn down and the Tower erected in its place. A moat was then dug around the Tower which isolated it from the land. The only way to the Tower is by boat, magic or air. You can also see the dragon riders that patrol around the Tower." After the mention of dragon riders, Acadia was already convinced to follow Trianna to the Tower.

Arya found herself in the centre of a circle of robed figures. Trianna was in front of her. "Do you…Acadia daughter of Isa accept to become one of the wandering path."

"I do," Acadia said with conviction.

"Do you swear to place this circle above all else and sacrifice your will to our cause." Arya felt the turmoil Acadia felt but Acadia responded shakily with

"I do," A frown marred Trianna's face.

"I ask again, do you abide by these rules."

With more conviction Acadia responded with, "I do!"

Trianna smiled. "I am glad and welcome to the circle and the wandering path where we only seek enlightenment and knowledge." Arya felt Acadia's excitement. _So this is the joining for the mages_ mused Arya as she prepared for the next memory.

She was now seated in a classroom. Trianna stood at the front as she flourished her arm. "Behold my snake Lorga." The golden snake bracelet slowly uncoiled itself and the green stones, set in the golden snake head, flashed. Arya stopped the frown of disapproval.

_If this is the extent of the magic learnt then I will have to lessen the patrols the riders make in this direction_. Arya felt a hand tap Acadia's shoulder. Next to her was a blonde haired man with brown eyes which twinkled with mirth. Acadia's body stiffened and was wary at the male contact.

It is a harsh lesson to learn and I pity this girl where the thoughts of Arya as she listened to the conversation. "Greetings, are you new to the class? My name is Gamar."

Arya felt she was getting close to why Acadia had tried to assassinate King Tornac. "Gamar where are you taking me?" It seemed that Acadia had gotten closer to the young boy.

"Where are you taking the new initiate Gamar?" Acadia saw Gamar stiffen and turn around. Acadia did as well to see the broad shouldered Brutus standing imposingly before them. Gamar rubbed the back of his head which was a nervous habit.

"Oh no where important Brutus. Just to go see the sunset from the top of the tower." Acadia couldn't look up as she continued to stare at her feet. From the corner of Acadia's eye; Arya caught the glint of darkness in the iris. _Something is definitely amiss_.

"Trianna wishes to see the initiate first. I will return her to you when we are done." Brutus said gruffly as he firmly gripped Acadia's shoulder.

"Oh…well see you soon Acadia." Arya watched as Gamar became smaller as they distance between Acadia and him increased.

Acadia found herself jerked backwards as a hood was thrown over her head. Arya tried to force Acadia to act but obviously Acadia did nothing and Arya could not influence a memory. The hood was removed a while later and Acadia was in a dark room.

"You have been selected by our dark master. Arya felt Acadia struggle against the bonds that had her bound to a chair. Brutus was surrounded by a number of other mages in robes.

"You will follow us as we stir forth the fires that will ignite turmoil through the land of Alagaesia once again. Our master has returned to power, even stronger than before and wishes for a civil war to engulf the land again."

Acadia frantically shook her head. "Help someone help me! Anyone… help…please…Gamar." It was Acadia's last words before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

><p>Arya was prepared for another memory but met a black wall again. She was abruptly shot out of Acadia's mind back into her own. Arya returned to her senses which picked up the quick tensing of muscles. Acadia now wildly thrashed against her bonds as if a force was strangling her.<p>

The silencing spell was disabled and a loud shriek echoed throughout the chamber. To stop Acadia from hurting herself, Arya quickly swiped her hand across Acadia's forehead and shouted "Slytha!" Acadia's body fell like a sack of potatoes and lay slumped across the table.

Arya wearily rubbed her forehead. "_Are you well Arya_?" Fírnen asked with deep concern across their mental link. Arya smiled tiredly.

"I am fine Fírnen. I am fine…" She slowly made her way up to the balcony to see King Tornac waiting for her. A frown of worry was plastered across his face. It comforted Arya somewhat that King Tornac saw her as Arya and not just another dignitary.

"_As he should. You did raise the youngling since he was a babe_." Arya smiled and nodded at King Tornac as the lines of concern slowly faded away.

"Did you find anything?"

Arya shook her head. Her mind now definitely sure that evil had once again returned to Alagaesia.

"This girl is not to blame. Something is influencing her thoughts. I also sensed this with the noble who wished to secede from the empire." The frown this time of worry crossed the king's face.

"I must return to Ellesmera swiftly. I will send a rider to the tower to investigate."

"Thankyou Arya Drottning," the formalities once again must be adhered to. King Tornac quietly led Arya away. "Arya, be careful. If it is possible I wish for you to contact my uncle."

Arya nodded weakly. She had already contacted Eragon and there had been no reply. "I will contact the lead rider and confer with him what our next moves shall be. Stay safe Tornac. I feel that chaos will again return to Alagaesia. Be prepared for the storm that will come." King Tornac nodded and released Arya.

She quickly made her way to the dragonhold. Arya saw two dragons together. One was Fírnen and the other was Dagorath. Next to the metallic silver leg was Arius.

"Arius, I am glad I found you. There is a town that has recently been impacted by a disease. I wish for you to find the origins of the disease and report to me your findings." Arius merely nodded before hopping on Dagorath.

"_Looking good as always, ebrithil_." Dagorath complimented with a toothy grin as he winked one large silver eye lid at Arya. Arya merely shook her head and gestured for Dagorath and Arius to be off. The metallic silver dragon beat his massive wings and was quickly soaring through the sky.

"Fírnen, we must make haste to Ellesmera. Something troubling has emerged and we must be prepared." Arya quickly leapt onto Fírnen as the duo took to the skies. "Where is Vindr? Is he well?"

Fírnen snorted. "_Vindr is staying at the dragonhold. I told him Rían was well but he is still fraught with worry. He shall be well in a couple of days."_

"That is glad to hear. I will need all the riders ready for what is to come."

"_What is to come Arya?"_

"A storm Fírnen. A storm that will bring chaos, death and destruction. This storm will come in the form of the dark presence so we shall have to be wary." Fírnen turned one unblinking emerald eye at Arya before nodding.

* * *

><p>It took three nights but a weary Arya and Fírnen found themselves back in Ellesmera. Before they could rest a number of elf lords had surrounded them. Arya quickly dismounted to inquire what was happening.<p>

"It is good you have returned to us." An elf lord said.

"Why is that Lord Tenglin?"

"No reason other than we have your betrothed here with us."

Arya's confused expression quickly morphed into one of shock as the lines of elf lords parted. It revealed her betrothed striding towards her purposely. _This can not be. I…what magic is this?_ Arya could not think straight as the myriad of questions bombarded her mind. Her betrothed was suddenly in front of her. She could only let one word escape her lips. "Fäolin?"

**A/N: WHAT! Faolin is back from the living? Well continue to read the next chapters and find out ;) Again I sincerely apologize to all who waited too long for this chapter. I again apologize for the cliffhanger at the end. I am a meanie but now that I have sorted out everything the chapter updates should be weekly once again. Next chapter will be the conclusion of Eragon's time on New Vroengard. It is about time he returned to Alagaesia in my opinion. Oh and did you notice that there was pretty much zero sword slashing, magic shooting, aerial combat action scenes in this chapter. GASP! I actually wrote a chapter without too much fighting. Well except for the small Acadia part. Anyway leave a review on what you think ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Eragon: Damn straight it is about time I returned to Alagaesia<strong>

**Warden: *sweat drops* Um you still have to fight Ra'zac and um you are pretty injured.**

**Eragon: Oh right…Damn why did you have to injure me?**

**Warden: Well…*thinks about when Eragon stabbed him with Brisingr***

* * *

><p><strong>Again please leave review with constructive criticism as it is much appreciated. So stay tuned for the next installment of Eragon Du Islingr coming to the web near you sometime soon ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Of Death & Deities

**A/N: I can't believe I have made the 100 review mark yay! Thankyou to everyone that has supported this story and my first step into fanfiction. It is a great feeling to find your work enjoyed by other readers. It is you that have kept me going. Now… I am sort of unhappy with this chapter so pls be gentle. I will give you a warning that it may be hard to follow as it jumps perspectives quite a bit. Again I am sorry for that and I hope you readers can forgive me :) Can you also believe that this chapter has no flashbacks *gasps* **

* * *

><p><strong>*As celebration on reaching 100 reviews Warden Valdr will respond to every review so if you have not reviewed or don't want to read it pls skip to the next line break. Warden thx you :)<strong>

**LA5021: Hello and I am sorry to say that you were asking for Arya's soon to be maimed and hurt suitor to make an appearance. I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks again for the review and I would like to say sorry in advance for what is to happen with Lathrian…pls forgive poor warden valdr he needs drama and Lathrian is a great character. I will make it up to you somehow ;)**

**IronMikeTyson: I am glad you like the twist my loyal reader and I hope you continue to leave your much welcomed reviews. **

**RestrainedFreedom: I am glad you like the flashbacks and will endeavour to include a time that each flashback occurs to better help with flow and continuity. I am also glad you liked the twist and picked up on Tornac and Murtagh so kudos. This has been addressed this chapter. So hopefully you keep reading and I always value your input.**

**WorldStrider: Yes competition in pairings can sometimes distract from the main pairing but it also adds tension to the relationship. Issues always arise that complicate things and the overall journey to get together is always better when they win over hardship. So hopefully you keep reading.**

**Du Domia abr Threyja****: That is a cool name and I am glad you like the concept of lightbringer. This will be further discussed this chapter so pls keep on reading.**

**Elvendiath: Thankyou for being my faithful reader from the start and I always look forward to your review. I am glad you like the story about the mage girls life. I wanted to humanise the mages and show that they are like normal people but magic seems to cause them trouble. I think that will be the darkest it will get in a while but the storm is coming and chaos always causes something bad to happen**

**RedDevils: I know boo Faolin ;) however he does play a role in the story and I didn't bring him back for kicks…well *scratches head* I might have let the power of fanfiction get to my head :) So keep reading and see how Eragon deals with the return of Faolin **

**Shurtugal88: I'm sorry for being mean so will give you a cake as a present (note: the cake is a lie) but I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and hopefully you keep reading.**

**Rebeka955: Well I'm sorry but writing takes a long time for me. I need to be in the mood and not have things to juggle like life itself. But I am glad you like my fic and will try hard to update as soon as possible. Take weekly as either being a few days sooner if you be optimistic :)**

**Alexzander95: I am glad I did your character justice. He was interesting to right and I would like to delve deeper into what makes him tick. As for updates it will come when it comes but take weekly as a basic time to check…sorry and pls wait patiently *warden begs on his knees***

**Poseidon's son: Well I will put your concerns to rest and tell you that it is an ExA story as they are my favourite pairing. As for the curing of the disease it is something new I guess and I didn't really think about using the true name of the AC…hmm let's just say that it is magically resistant against the AC and this is fanfiction heheh**

**ShinyCrobat: Thanks for the comment! Even just a few words helps greatly so I hope you keep reading this fic.**

**Morohtar: I hope everything is going well for you and I am glad you had time to read the story. Eragon as a wedding crasher hmmm *warden makes a note of that idea* Yes a story needs some quiet character development and interactions. This chapter will be pretty full on though. **

**Eragarya: It sort of expanded from my original idea but I try to weave everything together. I am happy you like the fanfiction so pls keep reading and reviewing. **

**Mattchew Inheritance: Hahah yes I would probs hurt myself if I did that. You have to admit though that it would be interesting having Eragon trying to break it up… Anyway glad you like the fic and ERAGON AND ARYA FOREVER **

**Supermassive Asshole: Hmm I see…well it is interesting you don't like the flashbacks and I can say they may become a little tedious but they all add a little to the story. Anyway the flashbacks will be fewer so hopefully you can persist and keep reading and reviewing. **

**ExA-mazing: Yes the flashbacks can be jumpy but they will be fewer. I am glad you like Arya's portrayal as I don't think I do her too well. As for Faolin…you'll just have to wait and read the next chapter then wont you ;)**

**Ischys: My awesome OC creator. I am glad you still have time to review with your other fic as well. As for the encounters I thought I would try my hand at a quiet chapter…relatively hehe. Anyway this chapter has the action. As for Domia all I can say is that she will definitely be helping in the ExA pairing. **

**HappyEndingLover: Thankyou for reviewing every chapter and adding to the review count. It was great of you to do that and I greatly appreciate that. I am amazed you can juggle so much and still keep reading. Yes I have thought of a culmination of events which will lead to a final confrontation. That however is still to come and I hope you stick by this chapter. Again I give you my appreciation in the form of roses (note: the roses maybe hard to get) ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Warden: Wow that is a lot of review shout outs but I am glad I could do it.<strong>

**Eragon: Can we get to the story already because I really want to read**

**Saphira: I agree with little one. You write too long author notes and nobody even reads those. **

**Warden: *now is rocking himself back and forth in the corner***

**Murtagh: As the author is depressed please feel free and read this story at your leisure. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Inheritance cycle belongs to CP but all the amazing OC belong to the people that sent them in :)<strong>

**As always Se onr sverdar sitja hvass - may your swords stay sharp (in this case your pens/typing fingers) so on with the story!**

Note on dialogue:

"Hello Saphira" – Either talking in the mind or conversing with a character

_This will not do – _Thoughts of a character

"_I am the huntress of the sky!"_– That is dragons speaking in a characters mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Of Death and Deities <strong>

A quick recap of Eragon Du Islingr:

Half a century has passed since the fateful day when Eragon left Alagaesia. Sadness gripped his heart while he poured all his energy into rebuilding the rider order on New Vroengard. He has had little communication between Arya and himself when this suddenly changes.

Arya is betrothed and there is nothing that Eragon can do from the east. Planning to take his mind from the upcoming wedding; Eragon releases his tension by joining the tournament. There he meets the many riders that he has trained. Some of these include Neonan, Lathrian, Cloud, Domia, Kaida and Cowan.

The tournament concludes however he wakes to find Murtagh slashing his blade towards him. The blade is meant for the Ra'zac that has infiltrated New Vroengard. A large battle occurs when the Ra'zac returns to hunt down Eragon and the other riders. Eragon is gravely injured during the battle that ensured.

* * *

><p><strong>With Eragon<strong>

Eragon's body felt leaden. He could not move any part of his body in the slightest. His body was still in shock from the violent pain that had occurred mere moments before. All he could see was darkness. It was a darkness that felt empty as if he was in a void.

_So…this is how it ends. I...no…it can't end this way. Saphira…Arya…my riders. They are all counting on me, how can it end like this? _His thoughts tried to defy his senses as his will to live overpowered his sense of death and emptiness.

Eragon now found himself floating. He still resided in the dark emptiness yet he could now see his own body. His form was ethereal and barely felt solid. A mere breeze and he would dissipate back into the emptiness. Eragon still could not feel: he could see, move, think but not feel. This strange outer body experience frightened him.

"Saphira!" he called, trying to reach out to the partner of his heart and mind. There was no response until he finally felt again. It was a mere tingle deep in his soul which beckoned him to some distance place.

The tingle was anchoring him from being swept away into the void. _I seem to be torn between two places. I can now feel a connection with Saphira yet I can't seem to get back. _

He floated as if on air although there was none. His ethereal form glided around the blackness as Eragon searched for a way to return. _This is getting me nowhere! Saphira! Where are you? _His mental shout seemed to have been heard as Eragon could see a light in the distance.

It was a dim light however in the dark void any light was a stark contrast. He felt hope well in his heart as Eragon raced towards the light in the distance. _I need to return to all the people that need me. _His determination urged him forward as the light began to grow.

Time was meaningless to Eragon as he had long given up on counting the time. All he cared for was reaching the light which was slowing taking form. He did not feel any exertion and resisted the urge to breathe as it was pointless where he now was.

_I'm almost there! Please wait a moment more. _Eragon could finally see the shape that had formed yet he was still stunned.

_I have seen wonders and sights that men dream of. This void is another example but only once have a seen something like this. _

"That is right Lightbringer. You have seen me before."

Eragon was startled as the light spoke. The light was actually small stars which took the shape of a man. Two bright stars that burned like suns radiated from where his eyes were presumably to lay.

The stars took a shape of a masculine form with a body that resembled the statues carved by mortals to represent perfection. Before him was a shining Adonis that burned with an inner light and fire.

"Who are you?" came Eragon's shaky response as he finished observing the figure before him.

The figures head nodded as the stars denoting hair moved accordingly.

"I go by many names…as do you."

Eragon shook his head. He barely felt Saphira's presence but the figure in front radiated an aura. It was an aura denoting power and wisdom. He also felt energy and life. He could no longer dispute that before him was a deity.

The elves would not believe until they saw but Eragon had seen a divine presence once before. Naturally the first action to have was the many questions to come to the forefront of Eragon's mind.

"Still your mind Lightbringer." The tone was gentle but echoed throughout the emptiness. Eragon could not fathom how this was possible as was slowly beginning to conclude this maybe a dream or an elaborate form of magic cast upon him. Before Eragon could continue this line of thought it was quickly dispelled.

"This is real Lightbringer. You now have come to one of the many crossroads you shall have to face."

"Why do you keep referring to me as Lightbringer? I know I possess the abilities of the illuminater but your tone suggest I am much more."

"You are much more." Came the simple reply from the deity.

Eragon frowned at the statement as he now was resigned to whatever was happening. _I desperately need to return. If this is truly a deity and this is not a dream then New Vroengard is in peril. Perhaps this deity can help me. _

"That is your crossroad you have reached, Lightbringer." It was as if the deity had read his mind which he most likely had.

"I don't understand but I must return to help my family." The burning orbs seemed to encompass Eragon and draw him in. He felt warmth which was devoid since he had been in the darkness. He felt as if he was being weighed on a scale and the radiating globes were evaluating his life.

"You say you must return but do you know what your actions will cause?" It was a simple question yet it sowed the seeds of doubt in Eragon's mind. His determination began to waver as a deity had just asked him to question himself. Silence emanated throughout the void with only the starred deity to illuminate Eragon's conflicted face.

"What do you mean by questioning what my actions will cause?" The burning eyes continued to radiate light before they slowly dimmed. The globes still glowed but it looked like the dying embers of a fire.

Eragon now felt the vast ages that rested upon the deities sparkling shoulders.

"When I bestowed my gifts upon the world I sought to help the beings below. I see now that all my gifts cause is destruction and the hearts of the beings below are forever corrupted." Eragon wanted to deny the statement but he knew deep within his ethereal heart that everyone was flawed.

"Nothing is perfect…but shouldn't the parent still look after his children even if they do wrong and show them the correct path?" The burning globes reignited with rage and Eragon's ethereal form started to waver from the onslaught of energy. It was a magnitude unheard or unseen of.

The stars began to shine to a point where Eragon had to turn his back on the deity before him. It was excruciating as Eragon now felt his form beginning to dissipate and the anchor to Saphira grow weaker. _Stupid! You had to go question a deity. _Eragon mentally berated himself as his dreams would now be lost in the void.

He finally felt the burning sensation diminish and he ventured to turn around. Light still filtered through his closed eyelids yet the intensity was not as it was before. He slowly cracked his eyes open to find himself surrounded by stars.

He felt more solid than before. Chancing a look down, he saw the distinct shape of New Vroengard. Trying to move downwards he found himself bound in place by stars that weighed his every limb. T

urning his gaze upward he saw the deity in his full form. The form before made of stars highlighted the deities form but his proper form was more what Eragon once thought a deity would resemble.

The previously star outlined deity now wore a pure white cloak that clung to every edge on the deity. It was if the deity was carved from stone. Light glinted off the golden skin on the left arm which was laid bare. The white cloak shimmering with stars wrapped its way around the adonis's form.

The other arm was obscured by the shimmering cloak. It also pooled around the bottom of the throne made of stars. A shimmering hood hid the deities face but a crown made of light encircled the hooded figure. Eragon would bow but he was still restrained by the numerous stars.

The deity finally spoke. The quiet gentle voice was gone. This was voice emanated such power that Eragon could imagine mountains crumbling from a mere shout.

"If I did not believe in you I would've had erased your presence from existence. Never again question my decisions!" The last emphasised point left Eragon's head bowed in a submissive manner. All thoughts of returning were long ago vanquished and he was now resigned to his fate.

As he closed his eyes a single thought entered his mind. "Arya," he whispered as her face became clear to him. It was the face he had longed to see again. Black raven hair fell like strands of silk as it framed the sculptured, angular face.

Green emerald eyes shone out with radiance, beauty and wisdom. Eragon finally saw the red velvet lips that curled slightly as it formed into a soft smile he had only seen twice.

Before Eragon could finish is recollection of Arya; his bound body was released. The sudden weightlessness from the stars left him collapsed on an invisible ground.

"I see…this being you love so deeply. It is what separates you from the others Lightbringer." Eragon was still rattled from the abrupt fall and remained hunched on the ground.

"I have talked too long with you Lightbringer and your choice is now at hand." Before Eragon the stars aligned to resemble a pathway. The pathway branched into two separate paths.

The left one led to a marble door that possessed white clouds that escaped through the slit. A bright light emanated from within. The right door was merely a door of stars that sparkled in the night sky. Or Eragon assumed it was night though he was too far up to be sure.

He was startled from his musings when the deity spoke once again. It was once again the gentle tone that he had heard in the void.

"I took you from the void for you to make your choice. The door to your left is your next adventure. The door to the right leads to pain, sorrow and profound loss. Although this door will also lead you back to where your partner of heart and mind still fights her battle."

The choice was clear to Eragon. _I know pain, sorrow and loss. With Saphira I have overcome these challenges and I will so again. My family needs me and that is where I must go. _His resolved strengthened again; Eragon now headed down the right path. The glowing eyes observed Eragon's footsteps and he could feel the deities gaze once again evaluating him.

He made it to the starry door but was stopped before he could push through.

"That is your final decision?" His back was turned,_ I know that if I look behind I will not be able to go forward, _with that thought held firmly Eragon nodded his head. If he had turned around he would have seen the glowing eyes burn brightly for a millisecond.

"Lightbringer…you hold a great responsibility that rests firmly on your shoulders. I have pondered your words and will give you a single piece of advice." There was silence as Eragon waited with bated breath for the advice. It felt hours to Eragon when it was a number of seconds.

"In everything there is light and darkness but only when you learn what light truly is can you vanquish the darkness." With that said Eragon felt an invisible wave launch him into the starry door. _I forgot to ask if the deity was the same one I saw at the crowning of Orik_ was Eragon's last thought as he hurtled downward to see only darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>With Murtagh<strong>

"Eragon! You can't die on me!" Murtagh shouted still oblivious to the looming shadow.

"Murtagh move away!" a voice shouted as it carried through the wind. A shiver ran down Murtagh's spine as a sixth sense alerted him to the danger. This happened before he heard the mental shout from Thorn.

"_Murtagh move out of the way_!" Murtagh turned to see the dark claws of a Lethrblaka tearing towards him. The black talons gleamed with a malicious light as it bore down on his prone form. Too stunned to form any protection Murtagh was left vulnerable.

Before the Lethrblaka could clutch Murtagh in its talons; a red comet crashed heavily into the Lethrblaka. The two large shapes tumbled out of the air to land crashing into a marble building. The screech from a wounded Lethrblaka echoed across New Vroengard.

"_Murtagh! Hurry and heal your brother_!" commanded Thorn as Murtagh suddenly felt a claw dig into Thorn's left calf. An angry roar from Thorn erupted before Murtagh saw a pillar of raging fire appear from the broken marble house.

Turning his attention away from the battle Murtagh once again placed both hands on Eragon and willed whatever energy he had left to heal his brother. Using the true name of the ancient language Murtagh continued to pour magic into the wound which was slowly beginning to seal.

It was a taxing battle as another form of magic hindered the healing process. It was a race against time as blood still ebbed from the open wound across Eragon's chest.

Murtagh felt a pair of hands grasp his shoulder. He then saw the fiery red hair streaked with raven locks.

"Murtagh elda I will heal Eragon ebrithil. You are needed elsewhere." _I want to stay by Eragon's side but Domia is right and I am needed elsewhere. Innocent lives will not be lost again!_ His last thought triggered memories of a village in flames.

Wearily standing, Murtagh found his sword Eld Noi and readied himself for battle. Casting one last glance at his brother, Murtagh raced to were Thorn still did battle with a Lethrblaka.

It sounded like metal scraping together as one of the black talons scraped against Thorn's ruby scales. Black, pupiless, beady eyes stared enraged as Thorn's bulk continued to batter the Lethrblaka into submission. "_Murtagh I have an opening. Kill this abomination_!" exclaimed Thorn as he latched his pours down against the Lethrblaka's body.

It still squirmed vigorously underneath Thorn until he snapped closed his jaws around the Lethrblaka now effectively pinning it to the ground. Murtagh weaved through the numerous boulder sized pieces of debris.

Splatters of red blood was painted across the collapsed marble pillars as Murtagh finally came upon the pinned Lethrblaka. He saw the pools of blue-green blood that hissed as it met the ground. The body resembled that of a starved hairless dog as it continued to buck unsuccessfully.

Acknowledging Thorn's command Murtagh leapt onto Thorn's ruby back before using the hard red scales as a spring board. Somersaulting in the air Murtagh positioned Eld Noi vertically. Wind tore at his loose sweat covered hair as Eld Noi gleamed in the burning light. With a heavy thud Eld Noi buried itself up to the hilt in the head of the Lethrblaka.

The fierce squirming lessened gradually before the bulk of the Lethrblaka landed with a _thud_ against the scorched ground. Murtagh panted as the sweat soaked hair covered his eyes and obscured his view. The red plated armour was tight and constricted his heavy breaths as Murtagh panted from the exertion.

The blue-green blood made his gauntlets slippery as he slowly stepped away from the carcass of the Lethrblaka. Thorn released his hold and bellowed a mighty roar signalling his victory.

"_Well done Murtagh. I knew we could conquer this creature." _Murtagh grimly smiled as the sounds of battle still resounded above.

"Our work is not done yet Thorn," spoke Murtagh tiredly as he pulled Eld Noi from where it lay buried in the Lethrblaka's skull. As he and Thorn moved to exit the building he felt another large crash that shook the earth.

_That can not be good_ he thought as he leapt onto Thorn's back. The massive wine red wings spread and knocked over the last remaining pillar. Thorn hunched his hind legs and with a mighty leap soared into the skies to survey the battlefield below.

* * *

><p><strong>With Cowan<strong>

His long silver and black streaked hair was blown back from the explosion. _Hmm it seems that having refined the sulphur powder the force of the explosion has increased by a factor of two. I wonder if further refinement will yield a higher explosive radius and force. _

"_Cowan the fore you face is still living," _chided his silver dragon Argenta.

"Oh…I see that Argenta. Thankyou for refocusing me. I can sometimes become side tracked when my experiments bare unexpected fruit and…" His sentence was cut off as Cowan was forced to dodge by the Ra'zac.

"Barzul!" cursed Cowan as he reached into his coat pocket. Feeling inside his numerous magical pockets, Cowan withdrew another bomb. This one he had named a flashbang. Throwing the flashbang Cowan quickly averted his eyes as the bright light suddenly ignited.

He heard a the chirp and clack of the Ra'zac as it covered its eyes. Even though it was magically protected from sunlight; the flashbang intensity was still too great.

Cowan quickly moved a dirt covered hand to his head; trying unsuccessfully to find his goggles. _Finally! now test whether the enchanted goggles will dim the intensity caused by the flashbang._ He clutched the round object and proceeded to bring it down to cover his hazel eyes.

The goggles fit snuggly as it was designed to replace the normal large glasses that usually resided on his hooked nose. Slowly and gently, Cowan opened one eye and then the other to dimly see the sharp outline of the Ra'zac that was twirling around in vain to escape the light.

Cowan tightly gripped his silver four foot long spear. The flared six inch tip gleamed in the light from the flashbang. He quickly rushed forward before thrusting his spear forward. The momentum from the run and the power from the thrust, cleanly impaled the Ra'zac through until it was halfway along the spear.

He heard the frantic screech die down as the Ra'zac fell limp upon the spear which was the only thing holding it up. With a sickening _squelch_ Cowan withdrew his spear in time to block the incoming strike from another Ra'zac. _How many of these Ra'zac are there? _He wondered as he twirled the spear to dislodge the blade.

The flashbang had now dimmed and winked out of existence. Cowan sent a small spike of magic to his goggles which removed the tint. Now seeing clearly Cowan made out the Ra'zac in front of him. Its tattered cloak clung loosely to the slightly angular frame. One hand wielded a leaf like sword whereas the other wielded a notched axe.

Tension built between them as Cowan narrowed his eyes. Neither of them moved as Cowan quietly evaluated his opponent. He unconsciously reached a hand into his coat pocket. _Barzul! I no longer have any bombs in my disposal. _

"Argenta where are you?" Cowan questioned as he withdrew his hand from his coat.

_"Cowan I am currently engaged in a battle with a Lethrblaka. Hjarta is providing help while I argh!" _Cowan felt a pain in his right arm and winced ever so slightly. It was this slight movement that caused the Ra'zac to charge. Hood flung back; Cowan could clearly see the beady eyes and cruel beak that opened to show a spiked tongue.

Cowan thrust forward once again only for the Ra'zac to pivot to the left and dodge the thrust. Cowan deftly dodged the counter attack that followed as the leaf shaped blade whizzed by his face. The following axe strike was blocked by the shaft of the spear. Cowan grit his teeth as the strike sent vibrations up his arm.

Sweat beaded down Cowan's dirt and smoke covered face as he tasted the salty rivulets that fell upon his lips. He quickly flipped backward to gain some distance from the Ra'zac. His plan however did not take into account the Ra'zac throwing his axe at Cowan in mid-air.

In a feat of aerobatic grace, which he knew he could never repeat, Cowan dodged the throw by spinning to the left. The axe's spinning path managed to slice a number of strands from Cowan's hair. _That was too close, _He managed to land crouched on the ground strewn with debris from his first explosion he had set off.

The Ra'zac was relentless as it charged once again to meet Cowan. Sparks from metal against metal continued to fall as the leaf shaped blade was parried by Cowan's spear. His limbs were growing tired as unlike the younger riders he lacked stamina. His magical reserves were low to begin with and it would be useless to attempt a spell.

He suddenly heard a screech of frustration as the Ra'zac shook its head. Cowan could not help but smile at predicament. That screech told Cowan that the Ra'zac was beginning to tire just as he had. The Ra'zac was desperate and desperate creatures could call upon hidden reserves.

The fast approaching Ra'zac startled Cowan as he scrambled to prepare a guard. The Ra'zac was coming too quickly and in his own desperate attempt drew his arm backwards. Tensing his throwing muscles, they became sore from the strain. Factoring in the speed of the Ra'zac; Cowan released his spear. It flew like a rocket and was a silver streak before impaling itself into the shoulder of the Ra'zac.

The sudden pain and force from the spear caused the Ra'zac to stumble and fall onto its side. Cowan quickly withdrew his blade Nángoröth and approached the downed Ra'zac which was trying to remove the spear from its shoulder. "This is the end Ra'zac," announced Cowan as he readied Nángoröth to slice the creatures throat.

The Ra'zac however rolled to the side and the shaft of the spear smashed into Cowan's side. He was unprepared so was knocked onto the ground. A rock sliced his hand as he lay uncomfortably on the hard ground. He was slightly winded from the unexpected blow.

This however was enough time for the Ra'zac to remove the spear and stand over Cowan's prone form. It hissed in triumph and readied the leaf shaped blade to plunge down and incapacitate Cowan. Cowan desperately reached into his pocket for any weapon. His bloodied fingers managed to grip onto the hilt of an object.

With a jerk he tossed the four inched long, shard knife at the Ra'zac. It impaled the Ra'zac squarely in the eye making the creature jerk backwards. Cowan frantically felt around for Nángoröth. Finding his sword he slashed with all his might. The vertical arc of the blade separated the larynx of the Ra'zac.

The Ra'zac fell heavily creating a puff of dust. Cowan wearily hobbled over as his entire body ached from the battle. Blood still leaked from the shallow cut in his right hand. With an upward pull he removed the shard knife that glowed grimly in the burning light from the surrounding buildings.

"Argenta how do you fare?" he asked worriedly as he remembered the phantom pain. His question was quickly answered when he saw the two female dragons bath the Lethrblaka in fire. The fireball was a tint of neon orange and silver as it engulfed the Lethrblaka.

Cowan could see the dark shape swinging around trying to escape the searing heat. His attention was disrupted by the ground quaking as a large object crashed into New Vroengard.

* * *

><p><strong>With Neonan<strong>

His black cape was long ago discarded as Neonan rested his weight against a white column that was propped upwards by a large piece of debris. He panted heavily as Reona was used like a crutch to support his body. Blood streamed from an open wound that ran across his forehead.

The sweat stung the wound as rivulets of his life blood covered his vision. He tasted the coppering tang before spitting it against the white marble pillar. Neonan now was hidden in a shallow alcove as his dark armour blended into the shadows.

After impaling the lead Ra'zac he had been blown away from the impact caused by Thorn and the Lethrblaka. In the chaos he had been assaulted by a large Ra'zac. This Ra'zac was particularly skilled as he had lost his shield in the battle.

His head continued to throb as he felt the cracked pieces of his armour. He finally found the wound which was slowly bleeding out. The warm liquid ran down his inner chainmail armour and stained his left leg.

_Damn that Ra'zac. It managed to smash my armour and a piece cracked off and impaled me. _Neonan gritted his teeth as he felt around the wound. Bringing his fingers into the dim light, he could clearly see the red liquid that painted his black gauntlets.

The black gauntlets were now too slick to properly grip the cracked piece of armour. Neonan yanked the glove pff before he tried to quietly drop it on the ground. He tried to move as little as possible but even the simple movement caused a lance of pain to run up his body.

Gritting his teeth Neonan probed the wound with his bare hand. The blood was warm and thick as he finally found the piece imbedded into him. Getting a firm grip he pulled quickly to remove the piece.

His fingers however had become slick and the sudden pull had made the piece of armour slip. Neonan wanted to yell in pain but managed to keep his pained cry from escaping. Although his teeth now grinded together as the pain continued to rack his body. Sweat beaded and fell like droplets of rain.

_This is taking too long. I need to move before that Ra'zac finds me again. _Neonan found his inner resolve and once again grasped the piece of cracked armour. This time he slowly withdrew the piece. He felt the pain as the clotted blood began to break as the piece was slowly removed. In his mind it lasted a century before the piece was removed.

No longer caring of the noise he dropped the piece of stained armour. His vision was becoming blurred as he felt the lifeblood drain rapidly from the wound. His blade Reona slipped from his grasp causing Neonan to slump heavily against the pillar. His energy had left him as he slowly slid down the pillar leaving a line of red.

_I need to…stop the bleeding…_ His mind was beginning to fog as Neonan concentrated the remaining energy into two words. "Waise Heill," he muttered through now blood covered teeth as he firmly pressed his left hand against the wound.

It was a wriggling sensation as the wound slowly knotted itself together. The pain eventually subsided as Neonan panted heavily against the pillar. He was seated with his limbs sprawled haphazardly. Reonan was nearby and within reach.

His laboured breaths continued to sound but quickly stopped when he heard a noise. It was the sound from a piece of debris falling onto the ground. His instincts screamed for him to move and Neonan listened. He quickly grasped Reonan before rolling to his right and thrusting Reona upwards.

He felt warm liquid splatter across his face, followed by the inhuman screech from the Ra'zac. Neonan quickly dislodged the blade and sliced desperately. The Ra'zac however was experienced and had leapt away. Neonan pushed himself to his feet and readied for the attack to come.

It was silent in this alcove. The noise of battle was dimmed and was a mere whisper on the wind. His body was tired and protested against any movement. His stance was slack and his guard was lowered. The Ra'zac took the opportunity and dropped from the above platform.

As Reonan saw the dark shape he quickly sliced horizontally. It was met with a resounding clang as blade met blade. His grip was too loose resulting in the Ra'zac capitalising by slipping under his guard and knocking Reona out of Neonan's grasp. Before he could retaliate the ground shook as some object impacted hard.

This also threw the Ra'zac off balance but it quickly recovered. He was now vulnerable and was met a second later with a hard kick in the chest. It left him winded before pain arched up his back as he collided hard against the pillar.

Thin weblike cracks appeared when he had impacted. The hood still obscured the Ra'zac's face but he could see the black beady eyes staring triumphantly down at him. The dim light glinted off the raised hammer that was coming down toward him. Not accepting his fate; Neonan stared defiantly upward as the hammer came rushing down.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kaida<strong>

Kaida had been abruptly launched backwards by the giant wingbeats of Thorn. She had impacted hard before rolling a couple of metres. Her body ached from the landing nevertheless she soldiered on and returned to her feet. Her golden locks had come undone from her bun and draped languidly against her shoulders.

Her green observing eyes gazed around the battlefield to find Murtagh rushing forward. She spotted Domia still vulnerable as her friend still knelt trying to heal Eragon. _I need to protect Domia and Eragon ebrithil_.

This thought was dispelled when she felt the alert from Eld. Kaida quickly dived forward in time to narrowly miss the slash which would have nearly bisected her.

Rolling, she pressed her right hand to the ground. Kaida winced lightly as her arm protested against the weight. Using her arm she pushed from the ground to somersault backwards which resulted in her putting significant distance between her attacker.

Kaida swung around to see a small Ra'zac racing towards her. Sending a mental command to Eld; she raced to meet the Ra'zac head on. The clash between the two beings resulted in a ring of metal which resounded above the other cacophony of battle sounds.

The leaf shaped blade was held in place by the golden blade Näinen. The two beings pushed back and forth in a battle of strength. Unfortunately the Ra'zac was stronger and slowly drove Kaida backward. Dust rose from the ashen ground as Kaida desperately dug her heels to stop the force pressing against her.

Sending her senses outward she felt her golden albatross Eld streaking downward. Green eyes focused forward as she tried to peer into the shadowed cowl. Needing her timing to be perfect she pressed forward with all her remaining energy. Her shoulder muscles had begun to burn from the exertion and now screamed in protest.

She grit her teeth, _just a little longer…three…two…one…now!_ Kaida quickly released the force she was applying and disengaged the lock blades. The abrupt loss of force pressing against the Ra'zac caused it to lose balance. The Ra'zac's head was quickly met with the golden boot of Kaida as she performed a backflip.

The impact of foot against face caused the Ra'zac to stare uncomprehending skyward. That was the last sight it saw as the golden blur of feathers and talons assaulted its face. A screech and numerous other noises poured from the wounded Ra'zac as it frantically swatted at Eld; who had disengaged and now circled the wounded creature.

Näinen's golden light flashed as Kaida ran forward to end the duel before it could be prolonged. This was not to be that easy however as the Ra'zac flung its tattered cloak at Kaida. She caught a face fool of dirty silk which obscured her version. It was enough of a distraction for the Ra'zac to hear her beating heart.

Kaida sensed Eld warning her to move but as she put tension to her left leg it unexpectedly buckled. The squawk of concern came from Eld before a searing pain lanced up her right shoulder. She felt a warm liquid run down from the wound and soak the sleave of her shirt.

The black cloak continued to obscure her vision leading her to be hit with a remarkable force. Pain lanced up the side of her face as she felt herself go airborne. Tears trickled from the corner of her face as blood poured from the now broken nose.

She landed with a giant _thud. _It was a bad landing leaving her winded and sprawled on the ground. Tears streamed down the now dirt covered face as Kaida tasted the coppery taste of her own blood. Shoulder in pain and blood still streaming from her nose, Kaida felt vulnerable. Luckily in the last attack the cloak had come off.

In her daze she heard the frequent squawk and noise of tearing flesh. Groggily she returned to her feet. "Waise heill," she muttered as she pressed the blood covered hand against her nose.

Golden light shone before she felt the tingling and resounding crack of her nose being reset. She then pressed her hand against the pierced shoulder which still bled. The golden light again was seen before the webs of magic slowly healed wound.

She once again let her conscience expand and delved into Eld's senses. A phantom pain flashed across her mind as she felt Eld impact with a rough hand. His wing broke and he could only plummet painful to the ground. Returning her conscience to her own, Kaida levelled a fierce glare at the Ra'zac.

She could now see the beak like face which ran with blood from the deep gouges in the flesh. She could also see numerous other slashes across its thin frame. Tightly gripping Näinen she once again rushed forward to slay the Ra'zac.

Its head was cocked to the left but suddenly swivelled to face her direction as it heard the footsteps. The ugly beak kept snapping open and closed as the spiked tongue tasted the air.

Willing her remaining magic and energy she channelled it into Näinen. She had seen Eragon channel magic to his sword before. The amount of magic she channelled was immense as the golden blade of Näinen took an unearthly glow. The blade was encased in a golden light which extended its reach slightly.

With a cry of retribution she slashed downward. The Ra'zac, being hunters themselves, sensed the air part as Näinen came whistling through the air. Reacting on instinct the Ra'zac leapt backwards to avoid the deathstroke. It did little however as the extended length of the blade bit deeply into the hardened exoskeleton.

The magic pushed into Näinen allowed it to part the hard exoskeleton like a knife through butter. Kaida panted as the Ra'zac collapsed before her. Standing triumphantly over the creature she whispered a single sentence. "This is for Eld," with that said she plunged Näinen downward where she claimed her first kill.

Kaida quickly removed her sword and rushed to where her companion lay on the ground. She could see the awkward angle of the wing and the bent shape of the neck. Gold eyes stared unseeing into her green globes as she surveyed the damage.

"All will be well Eld," she assured herself more than her companion. Delving deeply into herself she searched for the sea of energy that resided inside. Placing both hands over the golden albatross she released the dam holding back the glowing sea of magic.

Golden light once again flashed as it encompassed the albatross. _I won't abandon you Eld when I can save you,_ she desperately thought as she poured all her being into healing the albatross.

Tears of frustration began to fall as she helplessly poured magic into the spell she had learnt. She did not have enough magic however and she could feel the slow breaths of Eld becoming scarcer.

It was then she felt the large impact into the ground that rattled the earth. She saw the plume of smoke arise from the large collision into a building. _Please be well everyone,_ her focus once again returned to the bird laid before her. Tears fell like crystal rain drops as the golden light began to grow brighter.

* * *

><p><strong>With Cloud<strong>

"Moonstar dive now!" The white dragon tucked his wings close to his body. Without the wings the rider and dragon plummeted down to the Earth. The shadowed figure above also dived down which brought Cloud's attention upwards. _I've never done something like this in all my travels. _

Cloud continued to stare upwards as he held Starlight pointed vertically. The dark shape of the Lethrblaka came into view. The deformed dragon like features let loose a screech which rattled Cloud's ears. He felt a pressure try to break into his mind but warded it effectively.

_I am glad Eragon ebrithil lectured the class on Lethrblaka _he thought grimly as he sent a ball of white energy toward the Lethrblaka. The dark leathery wings tilted to the left which allowed the Lethrblaka to avoid the blast.

The seven inch beak snapped furiously to convey the Lethrblaka's frustration. Beady black eyes that size of fists remained locked. A dark intelligent gleam could be seen from the lidless and pupiless eyes.

In the time the Lethrblaka had dodged, Moonstar had righted himself ready to rejoin the fray. A roar emanated from the white dragon's maw before a deluge of searing white flames escaped. The ball of fire carved a searing path through the air to collide heavily with the leathery wings.

"Yes we hit the Lathbraka!" exclaimed Cloud in elation.

"_Focus Cloud! It still has some fight left." _

Cloud reigned in his emotions. It had been some time since he had been out of the forge. The tournament did not count. People thought he loved only his craft. This was greatly mistaken for Cloud loved the excitement and danger that came with crafting weapons by dragon fire.

Beneath his isolated and gruff behaviour was a man yearning for adventure. This battle rekindled his spirit which had began to burn since the tournament.

The Lethrblaka came again with the intent to main or seriously injure Moonstar and Cloud. Suddenly he heard a noise whipping through the air. It was hard to distinguish between the rushing winds and giant wingbeats but a sixth sense told Cloud to lean to the left.

It was fortunate as a metal dagger whizzed by. _I forgot of the Ra'zac that is riding the Lethrblaka._ Moonstar released another white fireball at the Lethrblaka. This time the creature was smart to dodge with a roll to the right. Another dagger whizzed by but was too wide.

"Moonstar we must get closer!"

"_I agree. This creature needs to know its place." _ With a tensing of the wing muscles, Moonstar shot off like a bow from an arrow. The horns protruding from the horned white head sliced through the air. The massive tail swung left which angled the rocketing dragon.

Starlight was raised horizontal in preparation for a mighty swing. As the two creatures approached, Cloud focused his green gaze at the Ra'zac who had now somehow procured a crossbow. As they approached he could clearly see the wicked barb bolt that was ready to fire. The two large winged creatures drew nearer at an increasing rate.

Black beady eyes stared viciously as Moonstar's golden gaze returned the look. Air rushed around Cloud's large frame as the wind flung his blonde hair messily around. The white crystal claymore Starlight sparkled in anticipation for what was to come. They grew near before Moonstar released a giant gout of flame that engulfed a small area of the sky.

White flames danced with a life of its own however the dragon fire did not harm the Lethrblaka or the Ra'zac. As the flames continued to burn, Moonstar shot forward and pierced the onrush of the flames. It was a spectacular sight as the flames parted to reveal the roaring dragon and massive Cloud.

The large impact flung created a _boom_ in the air which flung the flames around them in a halo. The searing heat made Cloud momentarily close his eyes. It was enough as the impact caused Moonstar's whole frame to shudder before nearly flinging Cloud off the saddle. Gripping on tighter to the spike he reserved the curse which was about to come out.

The impact had flung both winged creatures backwards. This space quickly disappeared as the two beasts met once again creating a sound like thunder from the collision. It was a mess of wings, legs, claws and teeth. A front leg suddenly latched onto Moonstar's body.

The wrinkly dark skin was tapped by three wicked talons that scratched like nails against a board. The talons could not pierce the unusually hard scales of Moonstar. Seeing an opportunity to do damage, Cloud swung Starlight down in a cleaving arc.

The sparkling blade passed through the physical ward and bit deeply into the flesh. Blue-green blood spewed forth like a fountain as the leg disappeared. Its abrupt removal nearly took Starlight from Cloud's hands but he managed to remove the claymore.

A screech came again as a black leathery wing buffeted Moonstar and Cloud.

"Release another fireball!" Moonstar readily agreed before growling and smashing his horned head into the Lethrblaka's beak. Cloud heard the crunch of something breaking followed by a howl of pain. Moonstar proceeded to use his hind legs and leave deep claw marks into the exposed belly of the Lethrblaka.

This did the trick causing the Lethrblaka to rear backwards in pain. The searing inferno of white flames did not help the injured Lethrblaka. Cloud saw the distinct shimmering of wards as they were about to fail.

"_Cloud we have it on the hind foot. It is now to go in for the kill." _

"I agree wholeheartedly," announced Cloud as he patted the white scales near him. It took a moment but the Lethrblaka finally regained some semblance of balance. This however was quickly disrupted as Moonstar continued his assault.

Claws raked against soft leathery wings but the sharp razor teeth managed to slice through the thin membrane of Moonstar's wing. The roar of pain and hot heavy drops of blood confirmed the large extent of the wound.

A white clawed hand smashed into the Lethrblaka which tilted the massive frame to the right. Two black bolts suddenly lodged painfully into Moonstar. The enchanted arrowheads had pierced the wards and the thick white scales. Moonstar kicked out with the massive hind legs. This sent the Lethrblaka and Ra'zac flying backwards.

Performing a backwards loop, Moonstar recommenced the attack.

"_Ready your blade Cloud." _ Cloud nodded in concentration before tightly gripping his large blade Starlight. Blue-green blood still stained the blade as it contrasted against the white. The Lethrblaka was too dazed and in pain to realize the threat speeding towards it.

Cloud melded his conscious completely with Moonstar. He could feel the massive muscles move as his wings flaps. He could also feel the annoying pain from the arrow wounds. "Now!" the two shouted together. Moonstar flipped to fly on his side. It created a sideways 'T' shape next to the Lethrblaka.

Tensing his muscles,honed from hammering, Cloud swung with a might exertion. Starlight claimed another victim as the blade sliced cleanly through the throat of the Ra'zac. Still the Ra'zac had released one shot before its demise. That shot had managed to lodge itself into Cloud's left calf.

Pain flared as Cloud clutched at the wound. The barbed arrow head had gone through armour and stuck deeply into flesh. The Lethrblaka sensing the demise of its kin let out a furious wail. It sped forward with renewed vigour. Blood covered serrated teeth snapped at Moonstar as the broken beak tried to gouge out Moonstar's golden eyes.

Cloud panted heavily atop Moonstar as sweat beaded down his matted blond hair. The sensation of pain continued to persist as Cloud struggled to remove the arrow.

"_Enough! I will finish this now!" _came the roar from Moonstar. Another white deluge of flame was released. This time the wards failed and the searing flames scorched the hairless Lethrblaka. Its screech of pain was quickly silenced when Moonstar dug his claws into the which effectively held it in place while in midair.

The white dragon then snaked its head out and but down into the exposed neck of the Lethrblaka. A jerk and the screech of pain was silenced. Moonstar tossed is kill away before roaring in triumph.

"Barzul! Moonstar help me with the arrow sticking in my leg!"

"_You ruined my moment of triumph," _deadpanned Moonstar a moment later.

"Well celebrate later there is an arrow stuck in my leg!" If a dragon could sigh Moonstar would've been. It was then that they saw the plume of smoke arise into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>With Lathrian<strong>

The pain was excruciating as his eyelids fluttered. Beads of sweat ran like a waterfall down the now haggard face. His beautiful blue eyes were pinched as his breath came out unevenly. The silvery hazel braids had come undone as his beaked nose was stained with dust.

"Atrux…you need to be careful." The beige dragon continued to growl menacingly at the Lethrblaka ahead. It was larger than her even if she was near the first new dragon to hatch.

"_Save your strength my partner." _Said Atrux with concern as she felt the serious pain that Lathrian was trying to endure.

"I will…be fine," lied Lathrian as he gazed down at large slice that ran across his chest. It was too deep to heal in time with his now depleted magic reserves. His blood had soaked his shirt and was leaking into the saddle. He and Atrux had been the first ones to engage the Lethrblaka and Ra'zac. The uneven odds had allowed a talon to slice him.

He felt the searing heat released from Atrux but couldn't look up as his eyes were beginning to droop. Shaking himself to stay awake he saw a welcoming sight. The massive torrent of blue flames brought hope to his heart.

"_Saphira ebrithil you have come!" _came the response from an elated Atrux.

"_You should carry Lathrian down to the field to be treated. I will deal with this thing." _ The last word was pronounced with disgust and hate. Lathrian saw Saphira release a challenging roar before spearing heavily into the large Lethrblaka.

The Ra'zac riding was flung completely off from the impact. _That would not be pleasant, _he chuckled. Lathrian was beginning to become delirious as the blood loss was beginning to impair his senses.

"_Hold on my precious partner!" _cried Atrux as she channelled energy into Lathrian's bloody frame.

"_We are nearly safe my partner…we are nearly safe." _Those were the last words heard as Lathrian began to drift into his waking dreams. It was in this state that he would try and conserve his energy.

* * *

><p><strong>With Domia<strong>

"Please…please you need to return to us. So many people need you. My mother…needs you. Eragon ebrithil…father…please come back to us." She was frantically whispering as tears fell to Eragon's bloodied chest.

She had been channelling magic this entire time but the healing process was taking too long. The colour had drained from Eragon's body as blood pooled around him and Domia. Her face was streaked with tears as she continued to press her blood covered hands onto Eragon's chest.

"I can't lose you…Mother talks about you often and I feel we are family. You accepted me here and gave me a place to call my second home." Domia let a tear filled chuckle, "you even put up with me and my constant teasing."

Another bout of tears fell as Domia fiercely channelled more of her magic into Eragon. Her head was beginning to pound as she lost feeling in her legs. They had been kneeled next to Eragon's body with them now soaked heavily crimson.

She was beginning to feel colder as energy left her limbs to be transformed into magic which was draining fast. The gaping wound was now half the size but the process had taken too long and too much magic. Domia gulped as she began to feel dizzy and was close to toppling over.

It was then that she felt warmth enter Eragon's cold skin. Suddenly the healing process increased in speed. The dark magic vanished as her magic worked to heal the torn skin. The blood flowed back into the wound as it slowly stitched itself together.

_I did it! I saved you…father._ Her thoughts her elated as tears of joy began to fall. It was then she felt her dizziness take effect. Her world began to spin as she lost her balance and toppled sideways. She was expecting the hard impact of the ground yet was met by a soft comforting embrace.

She looked up to see brown expressive eyes stare down at her with paternal concern. She had only seen that gaze with Arya. She didn't want to look any further and closed her green eyes. It was too much for her as she huddled into Eragon's now warm and thriving body.

"I…almost lost you…father," she mumbled wetly into his blood stained chest. She felt safe in his embrace as his arms shielded her from the pain outside. It was like when Arya had cradled her once before.

* * *

><p><strong>With Eragon<strong>

_I'm finally back! _He found himself holding the form of Domia who was clutching desperately to his chest. Eragon stared down with concern as he looked at the girl who was once filled vitality and energy. She was now a weary and vulnerable girl that needed his help.

Eragon could only look down in concern and cradle her in his arms. _If I have children I would want them to be like Domia. _Like everyone that Domia met she had wormed her way into Eragon's heart. He could not help but feel paternal concern for her.

His gaze found her puffy green eyes which had a film of tears ready to fall again. He smiled down kindly before she pressed her face into his chest. He felt her wet sobs and "I…almost lost you…father," mumbled repeatedly.

It was then he remembered how he had been injured and why he had returned. He gently pried Domia from his body.

"Where is everyone?" His voice had taken a commanding tone. There was time to rest later when the Ra'zac had been killed. Domia tiredly shook her head.

"I don't know…Thorn saved Murtagh from a Lethrblaka but the collision flung everyone away. Lathrian was injured earlier but I don't know how badly. I have been with you trying to heal you this entire time."

Eragon nodded his head as he looked down at the blood stained chest and his new scar. The wound had not healed properly and a crater of scar tissue now lay an inch away from his heart.

A fire of determination and retribution burned in his eyes as he sought out Brisingr. Sending out his conscience he sensed the pool of magic that resided in Brisingr. With a mere thought, Eragon sent a strand of magic to attach to the pommel of Brisingr. A whispered word later and Brisingr came flying back into his open palm.

He looked downward at the ring belonging to his father. The sapphire thrummed with untamed energy that made the ring ready to explode. Eragon dipped his mind into Aren to find a whirling maelstrom of blue energy.

It was a vast ocean that stretched out to the horizon. Aren had been designed by the elves to hold extreme amounts of energy. Following his father, Eragon had placed a lot of his unused magic into Aren on a daily basis.

On occasion he also asked some of his other riders to fill the gem. This was done to further store magic but also for the new riders to feel the sheer magnitude of magic that can be contained.

With the true name of the ancient language and the reserves in Aren, Eragon felt near invincible. If not for Saphira he may have lost himself with the power. It was too much for one person to possess. With the magic stored in Aren it could equate to reserves of the largest eldunari. Dipping into Aren he let a small trickle of magic funnel into his body.

That small trickle did not diminish the reserves at all. Feeling fully revitalized and recharged he placed his hand on Domia's forehead. Smoothing the strands of red hair away; he let some of his magic enter and refill her reserves. He saw the sudden intake of breath and the flutter of her eyelids.

Her body glowed with a sheen of magic before it was quickly absorbed. Domia's eyes snapped open in an instant. The vibrant green eyes had returned and he could see the magic wanting to burst from her veins. _I may have given her too much…_ Eragon stood up slowly trying to remember the feel of his normal, solid form.

Domia on the other hand sprung to her feet like a child with too much sugar.

"Eragon! I feel amazing!" She seemed to be brimming with untamed magic which caused her to be too exuberant.

"Calm yourself Domia. We need to find the…" Eragon felt the ground quake as he looked skyward to see a plume of smoke rise. Eragon stretched his conscience out to the maximum he could reach. He felt the slow conscience of Lathrian which seemed to be pressed heavily inward to avoid the pain outside.

Kaida seemed to be distraught and channelling magic into an animal. He felt Murtagh and the 'mad' Cowan returning to his position. Cloud was on the edge of his range but he briefly caught the feeling of a sigh come from Cloud's dragon Moonstar. He finally felt an injured Neonan who was near a Ra'zac.

"Domia we must hurry and save Neonan!" Before he could finish his instructions she had pumped magic into her legs and surged forward. Eragon did the same and pelted towards where he knew an injured Neonan was facing his maker. Eragon was a second behind Domia when he heard the _clang _of metal against metal.

Eldrvarya had blocked the hammer blow and sliced of the weighted head. The Ra'zac was so startled that it became off balance. Eragon, still with retribution burning in his eyes, lunged forward with Brisingr and skewered the Ra'zac straight through the heart.

Brisingr gleamed dangerously as Eragon released magic into his sword. Brisingr quickly became alight with the searing blue flames turning the Ra'zac corpse into ashes. These ashes dispersed into the wind.

Eragon, next to Domia, stared down at the tired and bloodied Neonan. "You entered at the perfect time," smiled Neonan crookedly at Domia as pain flared across his handsome face.

"Well I do like being punctual," announced Domia as she returned the smile. Muttering words in the ancient language she started to heal Neonan of his injuries. Seeing that Neonan was being taken care of, Eragon walked to the centre of where the destruction had begun.

He saw a relieved Murtagh and an ecstatic Cowan coming towards him. He opened his connection with Saphira to feel the stab of phantom pain assault his body. He knew she was wounded quite deeply in the side. Luckily none had hit her organs but the wound was still deep.

"_Little one! I am glad you are well again. You had me worried, just let me finish this insignificant creature and prove once again I am queen of the…" _Her sentence was stopped as Eragon saw the large Lethrblaka leap from the rubble.

_So that is what made the earthquake. That Lethrblaka is nearly the same size as Saphira. It must be the oldest that survived. Where were they hiding this whole time and how could they be so numerous? _This thoughts and questions whirled around until he felt a large impact into Saphira. Rage welled up in him as he saw his partner of heart and soul be injured.

Drawing on all his magic he dipped into his vast reserves. He shouted his trademark word, "Brisingr!" The blue flame launched from his outstretched hand. Eragon searched around and saw the burning fires that lit up the destroyed housing area. He waved his hand as the flames followed his command.

The coloured flames left the buildings and joined the blue fireball that Eragon had called. He slowly spread his magical field outward to extract even more fire. The blue ball of fire had become gigantic as his muscles strained from the exertion of holding of the magic in place.

A vein throbbed on his forehead as he concentrated wholeheartedly on gathering fire into his latest attack. With a mighty push, Eragon sent the burning ball of his retribution towards the last remaining Lethrblaka. The Lethrblaka was too stunned before the gigantic blue ball enveloped it.

The piercing screeches was heard as the flames overcame the wards. Eragon's hands had become a circle in the process of him wielding his magic. With a final exertion of magic he clasped his hands together. The swirling blue ball of justice and retribution collapsed in on itself and imploded into a shower of blue flames. The ashes of the last Lethrblaka was scattered into the winds.

With that last action done, Eragon collapsed onto his knees. _That took a lot of the pools of magic. At least I stopped the fires. _ His rest was soon interrupted by the roar from Atrux.

"_Please help my partner! He has entered his waking dreams to endure for as long as possible. You must help him."_ Eragon could see the beige dragon was beside herself with worry. Eragon rushed over to see the white form of Lathrian. He looked peaceful although the glaring blood soaked cut was clearly seen.

Eragon fell to his knees once again on the ashen ground. He ripped the remaining shreds of clothing off Lathrian to expose the extent of the wound. He was barely holding together as the slash had nearly severed the spine. Eragon was too weary and dipped into the vast pools of Aren.

Whispering phrases in the ancient language he touched Lathrian's torn chest. Blue light flared blindingly as Eragon used the reserves of Aren to power the spell. It took minutes which was a testament to the extent of the wound. He felt the shredded muscles and organs knitting together and the dust and dirt being expelled.

As the light died down he fell heavily onto his haunches.

"_He is still in his waking dreams ebrithil. Why will he not wake?" _

Eragon sighed tiredly, "His body is most likely still in shock and shut down. I will try to wake him later but he needs his rest Atrux. All will be well." Eragon gave the beige dragon a kindly smile that conveyed his confidence. The dragoness merely nodded her head in acceptance.

He felt the landing of Saphira which was followed by Cloud and Moonstar. Kaida had also returned with the living Eld cradled gently in her arms. Eragon looked at his wounded, weary but triumphant riders. He saw the missing faces of a couple of his riders.

"_Little one…it seems that one Lethrblaka escaped with the captured riders." _Saphira growled as Eragon angrily slammed his fist into the ground. He then started a private conversation with Saphira.

"They must have returned to Alagaesia. Saphira I must return to Alagaesia and find my riders. I also need to discover the mastermind behind this attack."

"_Little one…I thought you would never return." _

"It seems then that I must defy fate and return."

"_You were never good at following orders little one. That is what I love about you." _ Saphira happily nudged Eragon with her snout.

"I know Saphira," Eragon smiled, "this is important and I can no longer hide."

"Riders," he announced loudly, "you have withstood a trial that should never have been faced." Eragon looked at the tired and bloodied faces of his riders. Pride filled his heart that when it was most needed his riders had come up to the challenge and defended our home.

"I can't express the pride I feel to have known you and trained beside you all. We have been assaulted in a very own home. An evil has arisen once again; for that I am sure. We will stand together like we just have and face the coming storm. I will select a number of you to return with me Alagaesia and discover the mastermind behind this attack."

His gathered riders raised their swords in celebration. They had vanquished an enemy that had hunted men and survived against the twisted versions of a dragon.

"Domia, I need you to contact Lathrian's sister Lanifr to come tend to her brother. I also need…" He was interrupted as Murtagh came to him with an expression that promised pain to someone.

"What has happened brother?" inqured Eragon as Murtagh further scowled. Murtagh's dark eyes possessed a furious light that had not been seen for a long time.

"My son Tornac was attacked by assassins from the Tower. Brother I must return immediately."

Eragon felt that Alagaesia was once again entering a chaotic time. Eragon guessed that Murtagh knew from the amulet he had fashioned that provided a mental contact between father and son even with great distances. It worked off the principle that blood connected the two and thus with a strong connection already formed it would take little to use that as a medium to contact the other.

"If we must return immediately we will have to use the greyfolk portal." That proclamation stunned everyone present. "Neonan, Domia, Cowan, Kaida…be ready to leave immediately." Eragon walked away as he thought of his return to Alagaesia.

"I am defying fate…can I truly do this…can I face you again Arya…" He continued to mutter before the words of the deity came unbidden to his mind.

"The door to the right leads to pain, sorrow and profound loss. Although this door will also lead you back to where your partner of heart and mind still fights her battle." _I will be returning to Algaesia…and I will have to face my heart once again. Arya…wait for me. _

**A/N: So Eragon has finally resolved to return and using…WHAT! Yes you read correctly something to do with greyfolf. I always found them interesting and wanted to incorporate them into the story. As for the deity…that and most of the action scenes didn't flow as I would've liked. Hopefully you can put this chapter down to me having a bad week. Anyway I am lacking any OC being sent in. It would be good to write some new characters into the story. So if you have any OC ideas send a pm or right in the review. So what will happen next chapter?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak Preview: <strong>

**Chapter 9: A Promise Kept**

"**You do remember our plans don't you Arya?" Arya could only nod her head reluctantly. **

"**Faolin…that was long ago in a distant time. Things have changed since you have been gone…I have changed." Her raven hair hid her expression from Faolin and for that she was glad. **

"**I know you still love me Arya. We shared something that can't be forgotten or broken so easily."**

**She felt the water gather in her eyes. **_**Why does this have to be so hard? **_**"Faolin…"**

* * *

><p><strong>So please wait patiently for the next chapter. It maybe a little late as life gets in the way so hopefully you can wait and check back in a week or so. *Warden Valdr has gotten over his desperation and begins furiously working on the next chapter.* <strong>


End file.
